It's Britchel, bitch
by Dendroaspis
Summary: Brittany esta cansada de ver a Santana con Sam. Rachel solo quiere ser ella la que toma la mano de Quinn en lugar de Finn. Brittany se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Rachel e idea un plan: Fingir ser novias. ¿Funcionará o empeorará todo? Britchel amistad/ Faberry-Brittana. AU/OOC
1. ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?**

* * *

Brittany veía con tristeza como Sam prácticamente le estaba devorando la boca a Santana. Mentiría si dijera que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, porque claro que le afectaba, le dolía ver como el amor de su vida estaba con otra persona por miedo al qué dirán.

Dejó de mirar el casillero de enfrente y dirigió su mirada a otro lado, fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió el mejor plan de toda su vida y para eso necesitaba a una persona en especial.

Necesitaba a una pequeña morena, que justamente estaba a unos 5 casilleros del suyo, tratando de disimular su disgusto al ver como Quinn y Finn pasaban tomados de la mano como la gran pareja que fingían ser. Todo el mundo podría pensar que su disgusto era debido a su enamoramiento del año pasado con Finn, pero Brittany sabía que Finn no tenía nada que ver y lo comprobó cuando la vista de Rachel, con nada de disimulo, quedó completamente perdida en el trasero de Quinn.

Rachel y Brittany tenían algo en común: estaban enamoradas de las chicas más imposibles de todo McKinley.

Para Brittany no había imposibles, tenía la leve sospecha de que Santana estaba completamente enamorada de ella desde que tenían 13 años.

Aún recordaba con algo de añoranza aquel día, su primer beso. Fue exactamente el día de su cumpleaños. Santana había llegado puntual y con un enorme peluche de pato en sus brazos. No se habían separado en ningún momento, a donde iba Brittany ahí estaba Santana, detrás de ella, en cada instante.

Hoy en día Brittany estaba completamente agradecida con ese niño, cuyo nombre no recordaba, por haberle tirado la soda encima. Santana le había gritado y ésta había huido de la escena antes de Santana lo terminara golpeando. Subieron a la habitación de Brittany para que se pudiera cambiar, lo que no se esperaban fue que al entrar Santana iba a tropezar, llevándose a la rubia con ella y así logrando que cayeran de lleno en el piso, dejando a Santana encima de Brittany.

Aún no recuerda quien fue la que inicio todo, quizá ella alzó un poco la cabeza, o tal vez Santana se inclino un poco. Lo importante era que se habían besado.

Por eso le dolía tanto ver que ahora Sam era el que se llevaba todos los besos y caricias de la latina. Él oía a diario un 'te quiero' de ella, él podía entrelazar sus manos con las de ella entre clases, él la llevaba a su casa, él se sentaba junto a ella a la hora del almuerzo y él recibía sus caricias por debajo de la mesa.

Constantemente se pregunta sí Santana realmente sentía algo por Sam, o era simplemente una excelente tapadera. No lo sabía, y quería creer que era la segunda opción.

Brittany tenía pretendientes, claro que los tenía. En primer lugar estaba Artie, que siempre le llevaba flores y le decía cosas bonitas. Artie era un buen amigo.

Estaba Rory, un irlandés que había llegado recientemente y que ahora vivía en su casa. Rory había tratado de ganar su corazón cumpliendo sus deseos, pero aquello no había sido suficiente.

Y bueno, había otros más y algunas chicas que también trataban de invitarla a salir. A veces aceptaba su invitaciones pensando que era Santana la que la invitaba a comer helado y caminar por el parque para terminar platicando de cosas triviales en la banca junto al estanque, pero ninguna de ellas era Santana.

Brittany volvió su vista hacia el casillero de la latina, con la esperanza de Sam ya se hubiera ido a sus entrenamientos. Sam seguía ahí, saboreando los dulces labios de Santana, labios que debían ser suyos.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a imaginar que era ella la que estaba con Santana.

Ella era la que tenía a la latina arrinconada en su casillero, posando delicadamente una mano sobre su cintura y la otra acariciaba con adoración su mejilla mientras besaba suavemente sus labios con sabor a cereza, jugando un poco con ella, pasando de vez en cuando su lengua sobre esos labios que tanto amaba para poder saborear mejor su dulce boca, poco a poco pedía permiso para que su lengua entrara y Santana aceptaba inmediatamente la invitación, sus lenguas se movían con ritmo, como si estuvieran danzando...

—Britt, ¿estás bien? —alguien interrumpía sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh?

—Estás como pérdida —dijo la otra persona, y levantó su mano como si estuviera viendo su reloj—, desde hace más o menos 5 minutos.

Los cinco mejores minutos de mi vida, pensó Brittany.

— ¿Y Sam? —preguntó, tratando de evitar que sus pensamientos se apoderaran de ella nuevamente.

—Entrenamiento —respondió Santana, quien veía a Brittany fijamente—. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Sí, sí San. No te preocupes.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—No, hoy no. Quedé con Rachie.

— ¿Con el hobbit? —susurró incrédula.

—No la llames así —respondió automáticamente—. Vamos a ir por un helado —desvió su mirada, Santana sabía cuando mentía y cuando no.

Santana la seguía viendo fijamente, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Mira, ahí viene —señaló—. ¡Rachie! —gritó, rogando internamente para que Rachel le pudiera seguir el juego.

—Hola, Britt, Santana —saludó, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Brittany.

—Hobbit —dijo molesta al ver las sonrisitas entre las otras dos—. Así que, ¿un helado? —comentó.

Brittany palideció, no esperaba que Santana se interesara por eso. Por lo mismo decidió hablar antes de que Rachel arruinara todo su plan.

—Sí, y ya se nos hace tarde —dijo agarrando la mano de Rachel—. Nos vemos San.

— ¿Vainilla? —preguntó Rachel, afortunadamente siguió el juego de la rubia.

Y eso mismo fue lo último que oyó Santana, viendo como las dos chicas caminaban hacia la salida, entre risas y algunos comentarios de los chicos que pasaban a su lado.

Ya no era un a sorpresa verlas juntas, por una extraña razón, que Santana desconocía, se habían vuelto muy cercanas en las últimas semanas.

* * *

El caso de Rachel era completamente diferente, nunca había tenido una relación cercana con Quinn, excepto el año pasado, cuando las dos peleaban por Finn, en realidad solo Quinn peleaba por él. Rachel sólo quería hacerle ver que el chico no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Sí en la primera oportunidad que se le da va y la besa sin importarle su novia, ¿quién le hace eso a Quinn Fabray? Se preguntaba Rachel. Ella estaba segura que en el caso de que tuviera la más mínima oportunidad con la animadora, no iría y besaría a la primera persona que se lo permitiera. Rachel se veía incapaz de serle infiel a Quinn.

Claramente Rachel también pensaba que no había imposibles para ella. "Todo se consigue con perseverancia y esfuerzo", ese era su lema con Quinn. El único problema, era más bien que veía a Quinn como inalcanzable.

Su enamoramiento con Quinn había empezado un año atrás.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían comenzado las clases, y como era de esperarse, todos la odiaban. Aún no entendía como era posible que nadie entendiera que tenía sueños y metas que alcanzar. Claro, tal vez su forma de vestir tampoco ayudaba, pero, ¿qué tenía de malo tener su propio estilo? Ella amaba sus pequeñas faldas con rombos y sus suéteres de animales. Lo hacía. ¿No es que cada quién es libre de ser como quiera? Tal vez, pero en McKinley todo debía estar controlado, y sí eras diferente, eras tratado de la peor manera. Y eso lo aprendió justo al pasar una semana, cuando obtuvo su primer granizado, afortunadamente era de uva, el único sabor que le gustaba.

Poco le importaron las risas y estar cubierta de esa fría sustancia pegajosa que hacia que le ardieran los ojos. Lo único que le importo fue la bella vista que había tenido antes del incidente: Una hermosa rubia de profundos ojos avellana, vestida impecablemente con su uniforme de porrista.

Segundos después cayó en la cuenta de que tenía que limpiarse, o por lo menos sacar un poco de la sustancia pegajosa de su cuerpo.

Siempre sonreía ante el recuerdo, muchos pensarían que estaba loca, nadie en sus cinco sentidos sonreiría después de recibir un granizado. Rachel lo hacía porque detrás de todo aquello, siempre estaban esos ojos avellana que tanto la enloquecían.

Rachel estaba recordando todo eso cuando sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una brillante melena rubia. Y se perdió de nuevo: realmente deseaba poder pasar sus dedos por su sedoso cabello, jugar un poco con el mientras su mirada se posaba en la mirada de la otra, tratando de descifrar el secreto tras tan intensa mirada.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que 'su' rubia iba acompañaba de aquel despreciable ser que no la sabía apreciar, que solo la utilizaba para mantener su estatus social dentro de la escuela.

Sus manos entrelazadas hizo que frunciera el ceño, ella era la que debería tener su mano entrelazada con la de Quinn. Nadie más, solo ella.

Vio como se alejaban y no pudo evitar mirar de más el perfecto trasero de la animadora.

Suspiró y desvió la mirada, sintiéndose internamente un poco tonta al creer que algún día tendría la oportunidad con la animadora.

Entonces volvió su vista hacia el casillero de la rubia, a unos cuantos metros de ella. Finn seguía tomando su mano, viéndola pero seguramente su mente divagando en cosas estúpidas, se le notaba en la cara, le importaba un bledo lo que la animadora decía con entusiasmo. Rachel negó y se golpeó internamente, sintiéndose un poco mal al ver como Finn callaba a la rubia con un torpe beso.

Sí, tal vez era algo masoquista el seguir viéndolos, sabiendo que sufría pero, le era completamente inevitable no enfocar su vista cuando Quinn estaba involucrada.

Rápidamente dejo sus libros en su casillero, quizá así se olvidaría un poco de lo ocurrido y podría salir de ahí. Afortunadamente era viernes, tendría todo un fin de semana para 'tratar' de alejar a Quinn de sus pensamientos, aunque estaba completamente segura de que eso, sí iba a ser imposible.

Cerró su casillero y vio a Brittany platicando con Santana. Fue ahí cuando se sintió un poco triste, ella y Brittany compartían el mal de amores. Ambas enamoradas de aquellas chicas que ni siquiera las notaban.

Brittany tiene algo de suerte, pensó. Por lo menos ella tenía una amistad con Santana, y de pronto pensó que tal vez eso era aún peor. El sentimiento debía ser todavía más doloroso al ver a tu amiga tan enamorada de su novio mientras tú te estás muriendo por ella. Y entonces agradeció por unos segundos el no ser amiga de Quinn.

Brittany y Rachel se habían hecho amigas hace unas semanas, cuando se encontró por casualidad con ella en el parque.

Rachel recordaba todo como si hubiese sido ayer. Había decidido ir a caminar un poco para despejar su mente, todo se le estaba amontonando: Glee, tareas, canciones, Quinn y Quinn y bueno, siempre estaba Quinn en sus pensamientos.

Iba caminando con la mirada en el piso, fue por eso que no notó como una rubia de ojos azules iba de la misma forma y el choque fue inevitable.

—Lo siento —se disculpó inmediatamente al sentir como su cuerpo se golpeaba contra otro. Levantó la vista y la vio, ahí estaba Brittany, la animadora que siempre estaba feliz, con los ojos llorosos e hinchados—. ¿Estás bien?

Aquella pregunta solo logró que la rubia se abalanzara contra ella en un fuerte abrazo, Rachel instintivamente rodeo sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para no perder el equilibrio. Brittany sollozó unos minutos.

Esa tarde la pasaron en el parque, conociéndose un poco, y sobre todo Brittany le contó todo sobre Santana. Rachel prefirió no mencionar su situación con Quinn, al final de cuentas Brittany era una de sus mejores amigas y no quería que Quinn se enterara e hiciera de su vida un infierno.

Desde ese día decidieron pasar un tiempo juntas, sin saberlo ambas se ayudaban.

— ¡Rachie! —oyó como Brittany le gritaba.

—Hola, Britt, Santana —saludó y sonrió al ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia.

—Hobbit —sonrió internamente al oír el tono de desagrado de la latina, quien aún no entendía su tan repentina amistad y Rachel sospechaba que estaba algo celosa—. Así que, ¿un helado? —aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

Vio a Brittany quien había palidecido, iba a hablar pero la animadora se adelantó.

—Sí, y ya se nos hace tarde —entonces, Rachel entendió todo—. Nos vemos San.

— ¿Vainilla? —preguntó asegurándose que Santana la oyera.

—Sí, ya sabes que es mi favorito —comentó sonriente Brittany —, hoy le echaré chispitas de chocolate.

Y así ambas chicas salieron hacia el estacionamiento.

— ¿El tuyo o el mío? —preguntó Rachel.

—Me gusta más el tuyo —contestó, caminando hacia el auto de Rachel.

Un porsche amarillo bien lustrado las esperaba, no era una sorpresa para los demás estudiantes el automóvil que tenía la diva. Todos en Lima sabían que sus padres eran dueños de una de las más grandes empresas farmacéuticas del país.

Subieron y partieron rumbo a la heladería.

* * *

Ya en el lugar hicieron sus pedidos y optaron por sentarse en una de las mesas junto a la ventana.

Es ahora o nunca, pensó Brittany.

— ¿Rachie?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te gusta Quinn?

Oh, Dios mío, pensó Rachel. Palideció un poco, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era muy discreta y que Brittany siempre ponía mucha atención a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Mira Rachie, no debes sentirte avergonzada —explicaba Brittany—, ahora eres como un bebé unicornio que recién llego al mundo. Aún no has visto las maravillas que existen a tu alrededor, pero tienes que crecer y madurar, y ahí sabrás que has dejado de tener miedo y estás lista para ser un unicornio grande.

— ¿Cómo?

—No debes tener miedo, Quinn también es como un unicornio bebé —dijo —, he visto como la miras y como tus ojitos brillan cuando la ves.

—No... No...

—Tengo una propuesta para ti —iba ir al grano.

—Britt, yo no... Quinn no...

—Tú y yo vamos a fingir que somos novias.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó Rachel—. No, eso no Britt. ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

—Quinnie también siente algo por ti, lo noto en su mirada —trataba de convencerla—. Y sí nos ve juntas le darán celos y tratara de ir por ti, porque lo que Quinn quiere Quinn lo tiene —explicó—. Por favor, Rachie.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Santana?

—Sé que Sanny tiene miedo a admitir que siente algo, por eso saldremos juntas. Así se dará cuenta de que siente algo por mí.

—No creo que sea buena idea —comentó—. Sobre todo porque estoy segura que Santana tratará de matarme si tú y yo tenemos algo.

—De celos —dijo—, nosotras las mataremos de celos.

—Britt, no es...

—Anda, Rachie —suplicaba.

—Eso será aún peor para mí —le dijo—. Ya ves como le fue a Kurt y...

—Contigo será diferente —no iba a dejar que Rachel se negara—. Kurt no estaba saliendo con nadie, pero tú, tú estarás conmigo, nadie te hará nada.

—No es por ofenderte pero...

—Le pediré a San y a Quinnie que te protejan.

—Dudo que quieran ayudarme, Britt. Ellas me odian, y Santana lo hará más sí le pides eso —explicaba.

—Ellas no pueden decirme que no —Brittany no estaba dispuesta a recibir un no por respuesta—, y tú tienes a Puck, él siempre te ayuda.

—Me voy a arrepentir —susurró Rachel—. ¿Qué haríamos exactamente?

—Lo que hace una pareja: tomarnos de la mano, besarnos entre clases, ir a citas...

— ¿Be-besarnos? —Preguntó dudosa—Britt... yo nunca he besado a una chica, bueno sí, pero no fue un beso como tal, fue algo extraño.

—Podemos practicar este fin de semana en mi casa —dijo, viendo como Rachel estaba por ceder—. Entonces... ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

Rachel se puso a repasar los pros y contras del plan de Brittany.

— ¿O no quieres ser tú la que esté al lado de Quinn en lugar de Finn?

Claro que quería, era lo que más quería. Pero debía admitir que le daba algo de miedo la reacción de Santana, y sabía que la latina sí sentía algo por Britt, estaba completamente segura de eso. Por eso mismo temía por su vida y esa era la mayor contra que tenía. Igual, ¿hay que arriesgarse, no? Todo sea por Quinn, pensó.

—Acepto.

Brittany saltó de su asiento y aplaudió antes de abrazar a Rachel. Podría funcionar o podrían irse olvidando de Santana y Quinn.

—Sólo hay que arreglar un pequeño detalle —dijo dejando confundida a Rachel—. Necesitas un cambio de look.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Les traigo un nuevo fic, es algo que desde hace unos meses tenía en la cabeza tras leer un fic en inglés donde Santana y Rachel fingen salir para tener a Brittany y Quinn. En este caso, a mí en lo personal me encantan Rachel y Britt juntas en un plan así. Entonces, espero que les guste :) igual serán máximo 10 capítulos._

_¡Saludos!_


	2. Britchel

**Capítulo 2: Britchel**

* * *

Una locura. Eso era lo único que podía pensar Rachel de toda esa situación donde se había metido. Algo en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo le decía que aquello iba a terminar de la peor manera. Y se preguntaba: ¿qué tendrá Brittany que nadie le puede negar nada? Claro que no lo sabía, pero ella misma había caído en los encantos ocultos de la rubia. Y a partir de ese día, estaba segura de que jamás le podría negar nada.

Tal vez era su inocencia, y su personalidad tan única la que hacia que dejaras de pensar y aceptaras inmediatamente. O quizá, Rachel tampoco quiso pensarlo tanto, ¿qué más podría perder? No era popular, no era amiga de Quinn. Estaba segura de que en caso de que el plan llegase a fallar, su vida iba a seguir exactamente igual.

Y ahí estaba, en el centro comercial.

—Jamás me pondré eso —declaró Rachel—. Es muy corto.

Brittany la miró incrédula, ¿en serio estaba diciendo eso?

—Rachie, tu falda es mucho más corta que esto —señalaba su falda y el short de jean que tenía en la mano.

—Está bien —agarró la prenda y volvió a cerrar la puerta del probador.

Habían visto más de cinco tiendas, donde habían salido con varias bolsas como para no repetir atuendo en mínimo dos años. Sí, tenía que admitir que le gustaban todas las prendas, Brittany era como una gurú de la moda. Tal vez lo único que le llegaba a preocupar era el hecho de que había gastado bastante dinero como para recibir esa misma noche una llamada de sus padres y, solo por el simple hecho de que ella nunca antes había gastado tanto dinero en ropa. Sus faldas y suéteres de rombos equivalían a las tres blusas y un par de jeans que acababa de comprar.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó al salir, recibiendo más de una mirada.

—Caliente —respondió con una gran sonrisa—, y no soy la única que lo piensa —susurró al ver como una de las empleadas la veía con lascivia.

—Ah —fue lo único que pudo decir. La chica al parecer había oído el comentario de la rubia y rápidamente trato de disimular doblando algunas prendas—. Voy... voy a probarme esto —dijo sonrojada y cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

Unas horas después, más de veinte bolsas y una Rachel toda histérica iban de vuelta a la casa de la diva. Aún faltaban ultimar ideas para su plan, sabían que no iba a ser nada fácil que 'sus' chicas terminaran con sus respectivos novios y fueran corriendo a sus brazos. Brittany sonaba muy segura y eso lograba que Rachel se sintiera un poco más segura, pero después venían sus pensamientos, donde Quinn y Santana se enteraban se su plan y jamás las perdonaban, dejándolas solas y desconsoladas.

— ¿Quieres ver alguna película? —preguntó Rachel después de acomodar su nueva ropa.

—Sí, yo la escojo.

La morena bajó e hizo algunos aperitivos, todo esto era algo nuevo para ella: nunca había sido alguien popular, no había tenido pijamadas ni había salido de compras con una amiga, aunque en este caso era su ¿novia? Sí, podría decir que Brittany era su novia, iba a ser una excelente anécdota para un futuro, una buena historia para contar en las reuniones familiares, tomada de la mano de Quinn, contando alegremente como habían terminado juntas y con dos hijos hermosos. La misma historia que le contaría a Ellen Degeneres en su primera entrevista después de triunfar en Hollywood, en fin, sería la historia perfecta, ¿o no?

Sonrió al pensar todo aquello, incluso Noah pensaría que era una buena historia. ¿Qué diría Noah al enterarse de aquel plan? ¿Acaso se lo contaría? Seguro que sí. Noah era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, habían crecido juntos e incluso había sido su primer beso, Noah era prácticamente su hermano, su compañero de juegos y su mano derecha en múltiples bromas de la infancia.

Cuando entró a su habitación Brittany ya había puesto la película y estaba acostada en cómodamente en la cama.

—Listo.

La rubia puso play y se dedicaron a ver la película. Después de unos minutos Brittany se acercó a Rachel y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de la morena, estuvieron así hasta que el sonido de un celular las interrumpió.

—Es sanny —dijo Brittany tomando su celular y alejándose un poco.

Rachel se puso nerviosa, como si Brittany le acabase de decir que la latina estaba en su casa con cuchillo en mano dispuesta a matarla por haberle quitado a su chica, inmediatamente se regañó mentalmente por tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre la otra chica, sabía que era un poco mala con ella, pero tampoco era para exagerar. O quizá si.

—_Hola Sanny _—contestó Brittany, después escuchó atentamente—, _estoy en casa de Rachie _—rodo los ojos—. _No la llames así _—negó y siguió escuchando—, _pensé que era noche Samtana, por eso estoy en mi noche Britchel _—respondió alegremente—. _Brittany, Rachel. Britchel _—dijo como si fuera obvio—. _Mañana también voy a estar con Rachie _—Rachel la volteó a ver, ese tipo de cosas solo hacían que temiera más la reacción de Santana el lunes—. _Nos vemos el lunes. Adiós Sanny._

— ¿Qué quería?

—Quería ir a mi casa y pasar la noche, cuando le dije que estaba contigo te llamo Hobbit y le regañé, insistió en que te dejará plantada para estar con ella, fue entonces cuando le recordé que los viernes por la noche son exclusivamente de Sam —dijo esto último con tristeza—, se enojo cuando oyó nuestros nombres combinados y porque me negué a dejarte por ella.

—Oh — ¿era normal tenerle tanto miedo a Santana? —. Debiste haberte ido con ella.

—No, así sabrá que no siempre voy a estar disponible para cuando ella quiera —dijo segura de su respuesta.

— ¿Sabes? Sigo pensando que todo esto es una mala idea.

—No, no lo es —respondió—. Es la mejor idea del mundo, tú solo confía en mí.

—Ok —y nuevamente no tenía forma de decirle que no a Brittany.

El viernes y sábado pasaron volando para las chicas, quienes seguían haciendo planes para su "futura relación". Brittany había sugerido que Rachel probara entrar a las cheerios, recibiendo un 'tal vez' por parte de la morena, definitivamente eso de animar y hacer volteretas no era lo suyo, pero nuevamente no podía negarle esa simple sugerencia a la rubia.

Brittany ya tenía todo su plan formulado en su cabeza, solo hacía falta moldearlo y darle algunos toquecitos finales y voilà. Estaba segura que Rachel aún no estaba cien por ciento segura de todo aquello, por eso mismo usaba sus técnicas de persuasión, las mismas que usaba con Santana y Quinn, y que siempre funcionaban cuando la otra persona estaba a punto de decirle que no.

Se había sentido un poco mal al rechazar la oferta de Santana el viernes, sobre todo al oír la tristeza de la latina al otro lado del teléfono, pero sabía que tenía que empezar a negarle cosas. Tenía que poner a Rachel antes que a ella, así como Santana le había hecho son Sam.

Aún veía a Rachel un poco insegura y entonces recordó lo que ésta le había dicho en la heladería. Quizá esa era la razón por la cual Rachel temía y ella le iba a dar un poco de confianza.

Las chicas iban entrando a la casa de Brittany después de un largo paseo por el parque.

—Estoy agotada —se quejó Rachel dejándose caer en el sofá.

— ¿Qué tan agotada? —pregunto con un tono sugerente.

Rachel olvido que estaba un poco adolorida de las piernas por haber estado jugando con algunos niños que se encontraban en el parque. Otra cosa que no le había podido negar a Brittany.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Brittany se le estaba insinuando? Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, intentando dejar todos aquellos pensamientos que ahora cruzaban por su cabeza: Quinn en lugar de Brittany, ambas en la sala de su casa, con Quinn desesperada por sentirla en cada parte de su delicado cuerpo y... tenía que dejar esos pensamientos.

—Creo que... yo... creo que... —estaba nerviosa—, tengo que irme... sí, yo... me... prometí llegar temprano —mintió.

—Pensé que tus papis estaban de viaje —dijo Brittany confundida.

—Ehh, sí —no podía con su mentira—. Están de viaje.

—Entonces te quedas, ¿no? —preguntó entusiasmada.

Rachel asintió haciendo que Brittany diera unas palmaditas de alegría por poder seguir con su plan para esa noche.

—Como te decía... —explicaba—dijiste que no habías besado a ninguna chica...

—Sí, lo hice —interrumpió—. Fue hace dos años, estaba en Los Angeles cuando conocí a Jackie, era buena chica. Gracias a ella supe que era gay. La última noche ella fue a mi casa y nos quedamos platicando en el porche de la casa, cuando nos despedimos ella me besó, pero fue tan rápido y torpe que terminamos pegándonos y ella salió corriendo.

—Eso no fue un beso —le dijo acercándose sigilosamente—, por eso mismo —se acercó un poco más—, tú y yo —unos pasos más y tenía a Rachel acorralada—. Vamos a tener dulces besos de señora.

—Britt... no estoy segura.

—Imagina que soy Quinn.

Fácil, pensó Rachel.

Brittany se fue acercando lentamente para no poner más nerviosa a Rachel, colocó con suavidad sus manos en las mejillas de la morena y la vio fijamente a los ojos. La brillante mirada azul inundó las pupilas de Rachel, durando a penas unos segundos cuando el azul se convirtió en un profundo color avellana y olvidó que era Brittany la que estaba frente a ella y no Quinn. Y ahí estaba: Quinn presionaba suavemente sus labios, dejándolos ahí un rato disfrutando el estar cerca, involuntariamente Rachel empezó a mover sus labios saboreando los delicados labios de la otra chica, sintiendo el suave sabor a uva que empezaba a inundar sus papilas gustativas. Pasó sus manos sobre el cuello de la chica que tenía en frente., dejándose llevar por aquel beso que poco a poco iba escalando del inocente beso a uno más pasional donde las lenguas ya entraban en juego, explorando cada rincón de la otra. Rachel cerró bien los ojos, apretándolos, dejando que su imaginación volara. Bajó sus manos dejándolas sobre la espalda de Brittany, que en ese momento no era la rubia de ojos azules, en ese momento era una rubia de ojos avellana. La morena subía y bajaba lentamente las manos mientras se dejaba llevar por el beso, fue entonces que el aire le hizo falta y cayó en la realidad: no era Quinn.

—Quinn va a tocar el cielo cuando la beses —comentó Brittany.

Rachel bajó la mirada, totalmente sonrojada por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

* * *

En McKinley el día comenzaba con normalidad: alumnos caminando desanimados por los pasillos, los profesores en la sala de maestros disfrutando de un buen café antes de ir a lidiar con sus alumnos, y las co-capitanas de la escuadra de porristas preocupadas por la ausencia de Brittany.

—Llamé temprano a su casa, y su mamá me dijo que alguien había ido por ella muy temprano —comentó Santana claramente preocupada por el paradero de su amiga.

—Que raro —dijo Quinn—. Será mejor que vayamos a ver si no esta perdida en el estacionamiento.

Ambas porristas se dirigieron al estacionamiento, con la esperanza de que su amiga estuviera por ahí jugando con los gatos que a veces rondaban por el lugar.

Claro que no se esperaban lo que vieron, un porsche amarillo pasó a toda velocidad frente a ellas para luego estacionarse en lo más lejano del lugar. Claramente sabían a quien le pertenecía aquel automóvil, por lo mismo se sorprendieron al ver a Brittany bajar del lugar del piloto y posteriormente a Rachel del copiloto.

Pero se sorprendieron mucho más al ver que Rachel Berry no iba con su típico atuendo de Rachel Berry, iba un poco más normal, incluso Santana pensó que se veía sexy.

Rachel llevaba unos skinny jeans negros, ballerinas plateadas, blusa blanca un poco ajustada y una chaqueta tipo cuero gris, para complementar todo su vestuario llevaba unos ray ban negros que tenían como detalle pequeñas estrellas doradas.

Ambas chicas iban sonrientes y hablando animadamente sobre cosas sin sentido, todo estaba normal.

Santana se acercó a las chicas con Quinn a unos pasos de ella, y ambas fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo cuando vieron que su amiga tenía la mano entrelazada con Rachel.

—Hola Quinnie —llegaba Brittany abrazando fuertemente a la animadora—, Sanny —también se abalanzó sobre Santana quien aún seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Brittany internamente se dio una palmadita en la espalda por haber logrado su cometido, claramente ambas animadoras estaban impresionadas.

Y su "supuesta" novia tenía una expresión de miedo, como si el mismísimo Freddy Krueger la estuviera persiguiendo.

—Llegas tarde —reclamó Quinn, ignorando por completo a Rachel.

Brittany simplemente sonrió y tomó nuevamente la mano la Rachel, dejando a las animadoras detrás de ellas.

Al entrar los alumnos tuvieron la misma impresión que antes habían mostrado Quinn y Santana: primero notaban las manos entrelazadas de ambas chicas y después fijaban su vista en el nuevo look de Rachel, incluso algunos de los alumnos desconocían la identidad de la sexy acompañante de Brittany.

Quinn y Santana iban detrás de las chicas viendo todo el alboroto que habían armado, oían todo tipo de cuchicheos y suposiciones sobre Rachel y Britt.

Todo aquello fue nada cuando vieron que Brittany le daba un no tan inocente beso a Rachel. Sonrieron cuando se separaron: con eso iniciaban todo su plan.

Plan que al ver las caras de las animadoras dudaron que fuese a ser exitoso. No era así como lo habían imaginado, Santana estaba en completo estado de shock, con la mirada perdida y pensando en que tipo de mundo estaba viviendo al ver lo apenas ocurrido. Quinn estaba escéptica, porque ¿desde cuando esas dos andaban en un plan amoroso?

Brittany pensó que tal vez era por el simple hecho de que todo había pasado tan rápido que no les había dado el tiempo necesario para reaccionar de la manera esperada, sin embargo, Rachel ya estaba empezando a dudar, aquello estaba saliendo completamente mal y sentía todavía un poco de remordimiento por estar mintiendo, ¿cómo reaccionaría Quinn cuando se enterara de la verdad? Incluso, ¿algún día tendría siquiera la oportunidad de ser aunque sea su amiga? No lo sabía, no sabía nada. Pero si estaba segura que una vez iniciado el plan ya no había marcha atrás, sobre todo porque Rachel Berry nunca se da por vencida y menos tratándose de Quinn Fabray.

El timbre anunció que la primera clase estaba por comenzar. Todos los presentes comenzaron a retirarse, aún comentando lo recién ocurrido.

Brittany y Rachel se fueron tomadas de la mano hacia su clase que por suerte compartían, eso les daba cierta seguridad con respecto a lo que los demás pudieran decir o hacer si se tuvieran que separar después de la escena que les acababan de regalar.

— ¿Britt y RuPaul? —preguntó Quinn aún en el pasillo ignorando el hecho de que eran ya las únicas ahí—. ¿Por qué dejamos que pasara eso?

Santana se quedó callada, por fin Brittany había encontrado a alguien que si estuviera dispuesta a ir con ella de la mano por los pasillos y besarla sin darle importancia a todas las miradas y comentarios de los demás, sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano y la hacía sentirse mal porque aquello solo era el principio. Lo único que realmente la molestara era que de todas las personas posibles en McKinley nunca imaginó que fuera Rachel la que le quitara a Brittany, y sobre todo, ¿desde cuando el hobbit era tan sexy?

—Iré a clase —dijo.

Obviamente no quería seguir ahí, dejando que sus pensamientos le arruinaran el día, lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era ir por Rachel y golpearla tan fuerte... y Brittany jamás se lo perdonaría.

Quinn se dirigió a clases aún algo sorprendida por los recientes hechos ocurridos hace a penas unos minutos, fue entonces cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente.

Apenas la primera semana de clases y ella ya pertenecía a las cheerios, no podía estar más contenta, aquello solo era el inicio del camino hacia la popularidad. Sus amigas de toda la vida: Brittany y Santana, también habían hecho la prueba y entrado junto con ella, sabía que algún día ellas tres iban a gobernar todo McKinley.

Las tres chicas iban caminando y veían como todos los alumnos con los que se cruzaban inmediatamente les dejaban el camino libre, aún no eran conocidas pero el simple hecho de pertenecer a las cheerios ya les daba cierta autoridad y sobre todo ya tenían el respecto de los alumnos.

Y entonces fue cuando la vio, una morena de baja estatura, con un atuendo ridículo típico de abuelita, caminando con la frente en alto y como si nadie más le importara. Claro que eso no sirvió para evitar recibir el granizado que uno de los jugadores de hockey llevaba en la mano. La chica la miró fijamente durante todo el incidente y le sonrió. Aquella sonrisa encanto a Quinn y la hizo preguntarse cómo era posible que la chica sonriera sin importarle estar cubierta de granizado, cómo era que le sonreía precisamente a ella.

Desde ese día algo cambio dentro de ella, aquella chica siempre sonreía después de cada granizado que le aventaban, sonreía como si nada ni nadie le importara y eso hacía que Quinn tuviera la necesidad de querer borrarle aquella sonrisa de su rostro, porque ese simple gesto hacía que la rubia sintiera algo raro en su estómago, algo que jamás había experimentado pero que necesitaba dejar de sentir.

Su dedicación hizo que se convirtiera en la primera estudiante de primer año en lograr ser nombrada la capitana de las cheerios, desde entonces gobernaba todo aquel lugar, siempre tratando de torturar a una pequeña morena que parecía no afectarle nada.

Granizados, apodos, comentarios hirientes sobre su persona, dibujos pornográficos en los baños, no importaba lo que le hiciera, la chica siempre mantenía esa cálida sonrisa en su rostro, fue entonces cuando supo que lo sentía hacia la chica era irrevocable.

Quinn negó al recordar todo aquello, aún sentía algo extraño en su estómago, la única diferencia era que hoy en día ya estaba segura de lo que pasaba con ella. Simplemente iba a seguir negándolo, no iba a dejar que aquella situación le afectara, después de todo ella era Quinn Fabray.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y todo McKinley seguía hablando del dichoso beso, milagrosamente para Rachel nadie la había atacado.

—Hey, Jew babe —un chico con mohicano llegaba y la abrazaba.

—Noah, siempre es bueno verte.

—Dime que son ciertos los rumores —pidió el chico deshaciendo el abrazo.

— ¿Qué rumores?

—Aquel donde dicen que sales con una de las chicas más calientes de todo McKinley —respondió Puck.

—Bueno —Rachel desvió la mirada, lo menos que quería era mentirle a su amigo—, se podría decir que son ciertos.

—Bien hecho —felicitaba—, siempre supe que harías grandes cosas. Aunque estoy un poco molesto por haberme enterado por alguien más y no por ti.

—Noah, todo paso tan rápido que apenas me estoy dando cuenta de lo sucedido —explicaba tratando de sonar convincente.

Puck sonrió y notó el cambio de su amiga, y entonces sonrió coquetamente.

—Pero mírate, ¿qué han hecho con mi pequeña? —La veía de arriba abajo—, dime por qué demonios te deje escapar.

— ¿Con novia y coqueteando con Puckerman? —dijo alguien a su espalda, y Rachel se congelo.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Santana? —dijo Rachel volteando a ver a la otra chica.

—Quiero hablar contigo —Rachel asintió y Puck se quedó ahí esperando a que Santana hablara—. A solas.

—No —dijo inmediatamente Puck—, lo que tengas que hablar con mi jew babe será conmigo aquí.

—Cállate Puck —dijo enojada—, y si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias será mejor que te largues.

—Noah, está bien —trató de tranquilizar a Puck que ya estaba a la defensiva—. Santana solo quiere hablar conmigo —dijo no muy segura.

—Ok, cuídate —dejó un beso en la mejilla de Rachel y volteó a ver a Santana—: le haces algo a mi pequeña y sabrás lo que es la ira de Puckerman.

—Sí, sí, como sea.

Puck se fue no muy seguro de la decisión tomada. Santana espero a que Puck saliera de su campo visual y se dirigió a Rachel.

— ¿De qué quieres...? —no pudo terminar la pregunta porque ya estaba contra los casilleros con Santana presionándola del pecho.

—Le haces daño a Brittany y Broadway no va a saber lo talentosa que eres...

— ¿Crees qué soy talentosa?

—La lastimas solo un poco y no vives para contarlo —ignoró el comentario.

No dijo nada más y se fue al ver que varios alumnos se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, igual no quería armar un escandalo y que Brittany se enterara, iba a ser peor para ella.

Las clases terminaron y con ello daba inicio la práctica de las cheerios, Quinn y Santana habían atacado con un millón de preguntas a Brittany durante toda la mañana y ya estaba algo cansada de siempre decirles lo mismo. Al parecer no querían entender que ahora estaba saliendo con Rachel y que estaban "muy enamoradas". Claro, ella sabía que eso era mentira, pero ellas no tenían porque saberlo.

—Britt, ¿pijamada en tú casa? —preguntó Quinn.

—Es lunes y ya quedé con Rachie.

—No porque ahora sea tú novia tienes que pasar todo el tiempo con ella —reclamó Santana.

—Por eso cambiaste nuestras noches Brittana para estar con Sam —recriminó y Santana bajó la mirada—, y Quinn ya no quería salir con nosotras porque tenía que salir con Finn, aunque lo único que hiciera era ver como él jugaba su Play Station —Quinn se hizo la desentendida—. Ahora yo también tengo derecho a querer estar todo el tiempo con Rachie y tener nuestros momentos Britchel.

No dejo que le contestaran y salió hacia el campo donde varias animadoras ya estaban calentando.

—Tienes razón, te dejamos de lado. Lo siento —llegaba corriendo a su lado—. Sólo que es difícil imaginarte con el hobbit, ya sabes...

—Ahora que Rachie es mi novia me gustaría que la llamaran por su nombre —pidió—, y que este fuera de la lista de granizados.

—Fuera de la lista —dijo Santana—, pero no me pidas que la llame por su nombre. Le puedo decir Berry solamente.

—Es un avance —dijo sonriente—. Si quieres podemos tener una noche Brittana, con pelis y palomitas.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Rachie entenderá que quiero pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga —remarcó 'mejor amiga' y notó que Santana la veía con tristeza—. Además ya tuvimos muchos momentos Britchel este fin de semana.

* * *

Cuando Brittany le contó que había quedado con Santana para esa noche. Rachel no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos. Al parecer Brittany si estaba logrando poner celosa a Santana, sin embargo ella no lograba ni la más mínima reacción en Quinn, ella seguía paseándose alegremente con Finn por los pasillos y seguían con sus muestras de afecto.

—Esto no va a funcionar —se dijo a sí misma.

Pensó por un largo tiempo, estaba indecisa, por una parte quería decirle a Brittany que se olvidaran de todo aquello y seguir con sus vidas normales, pero por otra parte quería seguir con aquel juego y tratar de ver si lograba algo con Quinn. Igual sentiría algo de culpa si deja a Brittany sola, más ahora que ya se había dado cuenta de que tal vez ella si lograría su cometido.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, fue a abrir pensando que era Noah para su noche de juegos, grande fue la sorpresa al ver a Quinn.

—Podemos hablar.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, primero que nada gracias por los reviews, nunca pensé que les fuera a gustar la idea. _

_La verdad no tengo días exactos para actualizar, sólo es cuando tengo algo de tiempo en el laboratorio y cosas así, pero igual voy a tratar de hacerlo dos o tres veces por semana (miércoles, viernes y domingo) que son los días más relajados que tengo._

_El fic del que les hablé se llama _**Fake Date** de **brookeljames**_. Otra cosa, mi idea es que sus sentimientos hacia Quinn y Santana nunca van a cambiar, entre Britt y Rachel sólo crecerá una bonita amistad, sí sé que en casos así una termina enamorándose de la otra y cosas así, pero igual no quiero caer en eso._

_Sin más, espero que les guste éste capítulo._

_¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! ¡Saludos! _


	3. Por qué estamos juntas

**Capítulo 3: Por qué estamos juntas**

* * *

Solo habían sido tres veces en las que Rachel Berry se había puesto nerviosa y sobre todo, que ella misma lo hubiese admitido, aunque sea mentalmente.

La primera vez había cuando apenas contaba con 5 años: estaba en Oregon para uno de los tantos concursos de canto que se llevaban a cabo año con año en diferentes estados del país, aquel día se iban a elegir a los tres mejores para su última competencia y así decir quien era el mejor, obviamente Rachel sabía que ella era la mejor sólo tenía que hacérselo saber a los jueces. Ese día cantaría como siempre _On My Own_, aquella canción siempre la llenaba de suerte, y claro, cuando la pequeña que iba antes que ella estaba cantando exactamente la misma canción que ella pensaba cantar, todo se derrumbo, su seguridad se esfumó y los nervios comenzaron a invadirla. Fue entonces que decidió cantar _Don't Rain On My Parade_. Definitivamente, la mejor decisión de todas.

La segunda fue en clase de Literatura, un año atrás. Cada alumno había escrito un poema que reflejara sus más profundas emociones. Claro, Rachel Berry es una persona muy segura de sí misma e inmediatamente alzó la mano cuando el profesor preguntó si había voluntarios para pasar antes de tener que recurrir a la lista de asistencia. Todo iba bien hasta que levantó la vista, por supuesto que ella no tenía miedo al público, ella vivía para estar frente a todos y hacer notar su gran talento, aunque la Literatura no fuese el tipo de talento que quería demostrar. Sin embargo, no fueron sus compañeros de clase los que hicieron que sintiera nervios, más bien fue una hermosa rubia que estaba sentada en una de las últimas filas con la vista clavada en ella. Rachel tuvo que animarse mentalmente y tratar de evitar esa mirada avellana que, aunque no quería admitirlo, la enamoraba cada día más. Al final recibió algunos aplausos un poco desanimados y una mirada difícil de descifrar por parte de la rubia.

La tercera vez había sido el domingo anterior, cuando Brittany se le insinuó y recibió su primer beso. Pero no fue por el hecho de que Brittany la besara, más bien fue porque en todo momento deseo que fuera Quinn la que la provocara y devorara sus labios.

Y ahora, estaba Quinn en su la entrada de su casa, esperando a que Rachel pudiera articular aunque sea una sola palabra. Y sí, lo tenía que admitir, ella estaba completamente nerviosa.

Simplemente no podía reaccionar teniendo a Quinn tan cerca y mirándola fijamente, esperando su respuesta. Y no evito preguntarse qué hacía el amor de su vida en su casa.

—Entonces, ¿si podemos hablar? —preguntó nuevamente Quinn.

—S-sí, claro —contestó en un susurro—. Pasa.

Rachel se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Quinn, tratando de disimular un poco cuando ésta paso a su lado, dejando un suave aroma a durazno.

Rápidamente se enfoco en la puerta, pensando que tal vez la madera ya necesitaba ser barnizada nuevamente. Sí, en algo tenía que pensar, si no en ese preciso instante no iba a dudar e iba a terminar lanzándose contra la rubia, para hacerle saber cuanto la deseaba.

Y entonces Rachel comenzó a fantasear: cerraba la puerta lo más pronto posible y avanzaba lentamente hacia Quinn, al llegar a ella, justo frente a frente, Rachel agarraba su cara con suma delicadeza y se acercaba poco a poco, viéndola a los ojos, haciéndole saber que eso era lo que más deseaba. Posaba sus labios sobre los de ella, disfrutando la sensación antes de empezar a moverlos...

—Contrólate, Rachel —susurró, sintiendo algo de pena por ella misma. Por desear algo que era prácticamente imposible.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Quinn cuando tuvo a Rachel cerca.

—No —respondió inmediatamente—. Puedo ofrecerte agua, refresco, ¿un té?

— ¿Té? —Quinn frunció el ceño.

—Sí, yo suelo tomarlo cuando estoy estresada o a punto de darme un ataque de nervios, es raro que eso pase, de igual manera...

—Estoy bien. Gracias —dijo cortando el discurso de Rachel.

— ¿Y... En qué puedo ayudarte, Quinn? —preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Bueno —comenzaba a explicar—, al igual que todos me sorprendí al verte con Brittany, sobre todo porque no llevan ni un mes de ser "amigas" —dijo con algo de ironía—. Y me pregunto: ¿qué te traes entre manos?

—Yo...

—Deja que termine —dijo con autoridad—. Brittany es una persona muy dulce, increíble, en definitiva una gran chica. Lo que me preocupa es que tiende a confiar en todos, y no siempre estos vienen con buenas intenciones —declaró—. En tu caso, hace unos días que entablaste una conversación con ella en el parque, y ahora ya son novias. ¿En serio? —miró a Rachel haciéndole saber que no tenía que contestar—. Tú, la mayor perdedora en McKinley. Creo que es razonable que dude, ¿o no?

—Claro que sí Quinn, pero mis intenciones con Britt son buenas —respondió al ver que Quinn se había callado—. Sé que llevamos poco tiempo siendo amigas. La cosa es que cuando el amor toca a tu puerta...

— ¿Amor?

—Sí... bueno, ya sabes... —Rachel quería morirse en ese mismo instante—. Britt es... increíble, ella lo es. Es difícil no notarla.

—Ok —había algo que no le cuadraba, pero no era el momento, aún no—. Y dime, ¿desde cuando ese repentino interés por Brittany? No, más bien, ¿desde cuando te interesan las chicas? Porque si mal no recuerdo, el año pasado estabas babeando por mi novio.

—Finn fue algo como un experimento —los nervios la estaban traicionando—. Siempre he pensado que te enamoras de la persona, de su esencia, de su personalidad, no de su género —explico—. Y en ese momento me sentía sumamente atraída por una chica y quería saber si solo esa chica causaba eso en mí o habían dejado de interesarme los hombres por completo.

— ¿Y tenías que experimentar con mi novio? —pregunto incrédula—. Con cientos de chicos rondando por ahí, incluso pudiste haberlo intentado con Puck.

—Tienes razón —respondió—. El único problema es que Noah y yo somos amigos desde pequeños. Claro que lo intentamos, hace algunos años, solo que no funciono. Desde entonces el es mi mejor amigo, de hecho me atrevo a decir que Noah es como mi hermano —explicó—. Claramente no iba a experimentar con él.

—Tenías a Mike disponible.

—Mike también es mi amigo, Quinn —dijo con frustración—. Está bien Quinn, lo siento. Deberías alegrarte al saber que ya no iré tras Finn. Gracias a él me di cuenta de que estoy mejor en compañía de una chica.

—Es bueno saberlo. Al menos así tendré la seguridad de que no intentarás quitármelo de nuevo.

—Es todo tuyo, Quinn. Sin embargo, aún no entiendo cómo puedes estar con él —dijo esto último en voz baja.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, Finn es la persona más ególatra, envidiosa, falsa e ignorante que he conocido —afirmó—. Él y tú son como agua y aceite, simplemente no lo entiendo.

Quinn desvió la mirada, sabía que Rachel estaba en lo correcto, pero por supuesto que no lo iba a admitir, y mucho menos iba a dejar que la morena siguiera con su cuestionamiento y se diera cuenta que su relación era una completa mentira.

—Lo amo —dijo segura—. Tú lo ves así, pero yo conozco al verdadero Finn: él es dulce, tierno y cariñoso —sentenció, tratando de sonar convincente—. Y a todo esto, a ti no debería importarte. Concéntrate en tu relación con Brittany y deja la mía en paz. Porque si llegas a lastimar a Brittany, todo lo que has vivido este tiempo en McKinley será nada, haré que tu vida sea peor que el infierno ¿Entendiste? —dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera responder escuchó el portazo que dio Quinn al salir. Había veces en las que intentaba comprenderla, y otras simplemente pensaba que era bipolar.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, con su mente repitiendo una y otra vez _lo amo, _suspiró ruidosamente y cerró los ojos. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

En otra parte de Lima, Brittany y Santana disfrutaban de su noche Brittana, como solía llamarla la rubia.

Una película, palomitas y ambas sentadas en el sofá a milímetros de distancia. De vez en cuando Santana movía su mano para rozarla con la de Brittany, sonriendo al sentir la calidez que emanaba la rubia. Brittany se hacía la desentendida y prestaba toda la atención posible a la película, pero le era difícil teniendo a Santana al lado.

Y entonces pensó que tal vez su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección con la latina. Brittany y medio mundo era consciente del trato especial que le daba Santana cuando estaban juntas: siempre defendiéndola y procurando su felicidad. Sí, Brittany lo sabía. Pero igual se sorprendió al notar a una Santana más amable y atenta con ella, una Santana dispuesta a todo por ella.

Y todo empezó cuando Brittany llamó a Santana diciéndole que ya no había palomitas con caramelo en su casa, inmediatamente la latina se ofreció a ir por ellas. Cuando Santana llego, traía consigo las palomitas, el jugo preferido de la rubia y una gran variedad de caramelos.

Después estaba la elección de la película, normalmente la latina se quejaba a la hora de ver que Brittany ya tenía la película puesta sin siquiera consultárselo, en esta ocasión simplemente se sentó y se quedó callada cuando apareció el menú de _Valiente _en el televisor, poco le importo que aquella fuese como la milésima vez que veía aquella película.

A veces también se molestaba cuando Brittany pausaba la película para ir a ver a Lord Tubbington y en algunas ocasiones, ponerlo en medio de ambas para que también pudiese disfrutar de la película, ese día no fue la excepción, el gato también disfruto unos minutos de la película antes de decidir que era muy aburrida para él.

— ¿Britt? —hablaba la latina en voz baja.

—Hmmm...

— ¿Por qué Berry? Digo, hace apenas unas semanas que comenzaron a ser amigas y ahora ya son ¿novias?

—Rachie es muy linda conmigo —respondió—. Y nos entendemos de una manera diferente, me hace reír mucho y soy feliz con ella —explicaba—. Ese día en el parque notamos ese lazo invisible que nos unía.

— ¿Desde cuando es gay? —quería sacarse esa duda—. Acaso no andaba tras Frankenteen, y ahora de la nada, y seguramente por conveniencia decide hacerte su novia.

—Yo se lo pedí —dijo, dejando a Santana con un a fuerte opresión en el pecho.

— ¿Tú? —dijo sorprendida—. Pero, pero... si apenas la conoces, no sabes nada de ella. Las relaciones no se forman de un día a otro, necesitas conocer a la persona, enamorarte de sus virtudes y soportar sus defectos.

— ¿Conoces a Sam lo suficiente? —preguntó Brittany—. Yo sé lo necesario sobre Rachie. Sé que le tiene miedo a las tormentas y que aún conserva a su pandita de la infancia, su helado preferido es el de almendras y odiaba cuando le aventaban granizados de cereza, y agradecía cuando eran de uva, sé que toca la guitarra, el piano y el violín. Tiene una mansión a las afueras de Lima pero le encanta la casita donde esta porque no le gusta vivir entre tanto lujo, y porque el tejado de esa casa tiene una excelente vista de las estrellas —en este punto Santana estaba impresionada—. Puedo seguir, Rachie me entiende y no me juzga.

—Yo tampoco te juzgo —aclaró.

—No, pero siempre le das la razón a Sam cuando dice que no entiendo bien las cosas, él cree que soy tonta y tú no le dices nada. No lo niegues, los escuché.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo sorprendida por la información—. Si no le daba la razón nunca se iba a callar —explicó—, piensa que tú y yo tenemos algo, y...

—Rachie si me hubiese defendido —dijo dolida—, lo hizo el ese día en el parque cuando unos chicos me dijeron estúpida por estar hablando con los patos, ella los hizo callar —aún recordaba como Rachel la había defendido, a pesar de no ser amigas—. Esa es la diferencia entre mi relación y la tuya, nosotras nos defendemos, nos conocemos y nos queremos. No importa quién le haya pedido a quien ser su novia, no importa si nos conocemos desde hace un año o hace un mes —sentenció parándose y empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras—. Cierra bien cuando salgas.

Ya en su habitación, Brittany corrió hacia su cama y se dejo caer, dejando que algunas lágrimas salieran. No le gustaba pelear con Santana, pero tenía que dar su opinión, hacerle saber a la latina que la estaba dejando de lado, que estaba sufriendo por sus acciones.

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba, ambas chicas habían preferido dejar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior en el olvido, por mucho que les costara. Las dos tenían el conocimiento de lo sucedido, Rachel se había comunicado con Brittany justo cuando la rubia se había calmado un poco.

Habían acordado que aquello solo eran inconvenientes en su relación con las otras chicas, y seguir acorde al plan.

Nuevamente Rachel y Brittany llegaban en el automóvil de la morena, por supuesto, Brittany iba como conductora. Sus padres habían decidido que solo le comprarían un automóvil cuando fuera un as bajo el volante, por lo mismo Rachel se había ofrecido a ayudarla, y eso implicaba dejarla manejar.

Al entrar al instituto, las reacciones se repetían a pesar de haberlas visto varias veces juntas y en un plan muy cariñoso el día anterior.

Pasaron por el casillero de Rachel para que tomara sus libros y todo lo necesario para la primer clase del día, que lamentablemente no compartían. Después fueron hacia el de Brittany y repitieron el mismo proceso. En esa ocasión Rachel decidió acompañar a la bailarina a su clase, justo antes de que entrara la misma depositó un suave beso en los labios de la morena. Los alumnos que estaban dentro las veían fijamente, aún sin poder creerse lo que pasaba entre ellas dos. Y una rubia desviaba la mirada para no ver el intercambio amoroso de una de sus mejores amigas y la chica que la hacia sentir extraña, porque aún no estaba preparada para afrontar lo que en realidad sentía y dudaba que algún día lo fuese a estar.

Al termino de la primera clase Quinn se dirigía hacia su casillero cuando vio a Santana con la mirada perdida, y a unos cuantos casilleros de ahí veía como Britt y Rachel estaban dando un espectáculo: Brittany tenía a Rachel contra el casillero de la última, con sus manos en la cintura de la morena, subiendo y bajando de vez en cuando. Cuando se separaban se regalaban sonrisas de amor y reían un poco, después continuaban besándose.

—Eres tan estúpida que la dejaste escapar —comentó Quinn.

Santana la volteó a ver, con el ceño fruncido y un muy mal humor.

—Eso no es algo que te incumba, Fabray.

—Claro que lo es, eres mi mejor amiga —dijo—. Claro que me preocupo por ti, sobre todo cuando se que estás sufriendo.

—No sé de que hablas —mentía.

—Sigue negándolo —dijo sin darle importancia—. Total, ahora esta con Berry.

— ¿Y tú? —comentó—. También estás sufriendo. No creas que no he notado como desvías la mirada cuando Berry te ve o cuando las ves a ellas en ese estado —dijo señalando a las chicas que ahora estaban platicando animadamente.

—Es diferente.

—No, no lo es, Quinn —dijo mirándola fijamente—. Cuando estas borracha hablas de más —comentó sorprendiendo a la rubia—. Así que no me vengas a hablar de mi sufrimiento cuando tú estás peor.

—Estamos igual, Santana —declaró—. Tú nunca vas a ser capaz de darle a Britt lo que necesita, y yo nunca le diré a Berry que lo que sea que siento.

Santana giró los ojos, su amiga a veces eran tan idiota.

— ¿Lo que sea que sientes? ¿En serio, Quinn?

—Déjalo —dijo con la intensión de irse.

—Al principio no entendía que era lo que le veías —le dijo—. Ahora que veo esas piernas, creo que empiezo a entender.

Quinn se giró y vio a su amiga. Negó y después sonrió.

—Lucha por Britt.

—Tú también, lucha por Berry.

—No es tan fácil —comentó—. Eso es imposible —dijo y se fue.

Santana volteó una vez más hacía el casillero de Rachel. Las chicas ya se estaban alejando, con las manos entrelazadas y muy sonrientes. En momentos como ese deseaba ser menos cobarde o al menos ser Rachel, soltó una pequeña risa. ¿Tan mal estaba para desear ser Berry?, se preguntó.

La clase de Biología sin duda era la más aburrida para Rachel, y el profesor no ayudaba mucho a que cambiara su opinión sobre aquella materia. Por lo mismo no dudo en hacerle saber a Puck que estaba aburrida.

—Estoy segura de que el Sr. Johnson ni siquiera sabe lo que es un gen recesivo —opinó Rachel.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —dijo restándole importancia—. Y dime... ¿qué dice la vida de enamorada?

—Bien, muy bien —dijo, desviando la mirada, se sentía mal por no haberle dicho a Puck su plan.

—Algo ocultas pequeña —comentó al ver como Rachel dejaba de verlo a los ojos. Una clara evidencia de que algo le estaba ocultando.

—No es nada, Noah.

—Sé que mientes, podrás engañar a todo el mundo —le dijo—, pero a Puckusaurus no lo engañas.

Quería contarle en ese preciso instante, solo que no estaba segura. Nunca había hablado de eso con Brittany, ¿se molestaría? Dudaba que Brittany se enojara, de hecho siempre la veía con una enorme sonrisa y dispuesta a conquistar el mundo, a su manera, claro esta.

—No me hagas tomar medias extremas, Rae —advirtió el chico.

—No —exclamó—. No lo harías, Noah.

Puck sacó su celular con la clara intención de mandar un mensaje a la única persona que siempre lograba sacarle la verdad a Rachel.

— ¡Noah! —gritó Rachel, forcejeando con él.

Al mismo tiempo que Rachel gritaba, el Sr. Johnson volteaba y era testigo de la pelea entre sus alumnos. Segundos después, el celular de Noah salía volando directo a hacia el. El aparato paso rozando su cabeza.

— ¡Srta. Berry, Sr. Puckerman! —llamó la atención de sus alumnos—. Los quiero fuera de mi clase—dijo señalando la puerta—. Ahora.

Rachel y Puck recogieron sus cosas, sabían que no debían replicar, y aunque lo hicieran terminarían ganándose una visita al director. Y eso no era bueno para Rachel.

—Y no se molesten en venir a la siguiente clase —les dijo cuando ya estaban por salir—. Los veré dentro de una semana y espero que ya hayan mejorado su comportamiento.

Los dos salieron tratando de disimular la risa que amenazaba con escaparse y lograr que el Sr. Johnson se enojara todavía más.

—Siempre metiéndonos en problemas, Rachel —recriminó Puck.

— ¿Yo? —dijo señalándose—. ¡Tú empezaste! No es justo que metas a Mike en esto.

—Entonces dime lo que ocultas.

—Bien —dijo resignada—. Pero aquí no.

Rachel agarró de la mano a Puck y ambos se dirigieron al estacionamiento, donde había una banca debajo de uno de los árboles y sabían que ahí tendrían mayor privacidad que en las gradas.

—Te escucho —dijo impaciente.

—Britt y yo fingimos salir —susurró.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso? —preguntó sorprendido.

— ¿Recuerdas que te comenté de mi "enamoramiento"?

—Sí —dijo—. Aunque nunca me dijiste de quien estabas enamorada.

—Bueno, antes que nada tienes que prometer que no le contaras esto a nadie —pidió.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Jew babe.

—Quinn Fabray —lo dijo tan bajo que apenas y se escuchó.

— ¿La Quinn Fabray? ¿La HBIC, tu torturadora número uno? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Acaso has perdido un tornillo? —dijo algo molesto.

—Noah, sé que no es de tu agrado...

—Claro que no es de mi agrado, Rachel —dijo más molesto—, ella ha hecho de tú vida un infierno y ahora dices que estás enamorada de ella. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Brittany en todo esto? —preguntó un poco más relajado.

—Brittany se dio cuenta de que me gusta Quinn —explicó—, y bueno... en serio quiero que esto quede entre nosotros —Puck asintió—. A Brittany le gusta Santana. Por eso estamos juntas, para darles celos.

—Eso no funcionara —dijo seguro.

—Es lo mismo que le dije—comentó—, pero al final me convenció y creo que si esta funcionando.

—Ok. Si dices que esta funcionando... —dijo abrazando a Rachel por los hombros—...cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

—Gracias, Noah.

—Mike va a enloquecer cuando se entere —frenó al ver la cara de Rachel—. ¿No le piensas contar?

—No sé, Noah —dijo insegura.

—No te preocupes, seguro lo entenderá —guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Rachel era demasiado especial para él—. Vamos adentro, que si nos ven aquí y sobre todo Santana ninguno de los dos sale vivo.

—Tienes razón.

Ese mismo día Brittany invitó a Quinn y Santana una pijamada en casa de Rachel, con el pretexto de que iba a ser necesario para que ellas como sus amigas se llevaran bien con su novia. Al principio trataron de negarse, pero al final terminaron aceptando.

Rachel como habían acordado espero a Brittany hasta el final de su práctica para poder ir a casa y preparar todo para esa noche. Ella no estaba muy segura a qué iba todo eso, y sí estaba segura de que iba a ser todo un caos.

En primer lugar, porque Santana iba a estar ahí intimidándola y, por otra parte, iba a ser sumamente difícil estar en la misma habitación que Quinn sin babear por ella.

Las tres animadoras se dirigieron hacia ella, Brittany iba un poco adelantada quien al tenerla un poco más cerca no dudo en correr hacia Rachel y capturando sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Quien viera aquello desde su perspectiva juraría que eran una pareja muy enamorada, que se entregaba en cada beso, dándose caricias y a veces sonriendo entre besos, lo que no notaban era que cada una estaba en su mundo, imaginando a otra morena y a otra rubia.

— ¿El tuyo o el mío? —preguntó Rachel.

Brittany y Rachel chicas iban hacia el estacionamiento, platicando animadamente entre ellas, mientras Quinn y Santana las veían interactuar desde atrás.

—Me gusta más el tuyo.

—Aggg —gimió Santana—. No se por qué demonios le preguntas eso si bien sabes que Britt no tiene coche.

—Me gusta fingir que tengo uno, pero siempre decido ir con mi adorable chica —respondió Brittany alegremente.

Quinn se había mantenido al margen, no había hablado con Rachel desde que salió de su casa, estaba enojada con ella por múltiples cosas, pero sobre todo por cuestionar su relación con Finn.

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo Finn era el que la mantenía cuerda, tenía la leve sospecha que en cuanto terminara con el chico ella no tendría nada que la detuviera y fuera tras Rachel, y se reprendía internamente por tener esos pensamientos. Sobre todo porque ella era del tipo de las que eran conquistadas, no de las que conquistan. Y después estaban sus creencias, ¿estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado la religión por amor? seguramente sí, solo que aún era muy pronto.

Quinn y Santana se despidieron de la pareja. Haciendo muecas al ver que las chicas andaban muy cariñosas dentro del automóvil.

Brittany quien iba otra vez como piloto, siendo consciente de que las otras chicas estaban muy pendientes de todos sus movimientos, acarició la pierna de Rachel, sonriéndole cálidamente y acercándose para darle un apasionado beso que Rachel no dudo en intensificar. Con un gesto de manos ambas chicas terminaron de despedirse y partieron lejos de ahí.

Entonces Santana se dio cuenta de que no soportaba ver como Rachel le devoraba la boca a Brittany. Sí Brittany se enterara de aquellos pensamientos... era una total ironía de la vida.

Y Quinn... Quinn tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados.

* * *

_¡Hola! Con unas horas de retraso, ya siendo Lunes, les dejo el capítulo. Espero que les guste. Por cierto, amo la amistad Puckleberry/Cherry :)_

_¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! ¡Saludos y que tengan buen día! ;)_


	4. Fase 1: medio completa

**Capítulo 4: Fase 1: medio completa**

* * *

Cuatro horas estuvieron planeando sus próximos movimientos. Horas en las que Rachel se desesperaba al platicarle a Brittany que ella no veía reacción alguna en Quinn, y Brittany le juraba y perjuraba que eso no era cierto.

—Siempre que hacemos las pijamadas —explicaba el por qué de su reciente idea—, dormimos en la sala. Por eso mismo, tú y yo, les diremos que nosotras nos vamos a dormir en tu habitación.

— ¿Crees que funcione?

—Sí —dijo con seguridad—. Tarde o temprano tienen que reaccionar.

—No has pensado que tal vez... —comentó con algo de tristeza—no quieran nada con nosotras.

Brittany no respondió, sabiendo que su plan no estaba saliendo como ella esperaba. Después se volvió a animar pensando que apenas iban comenzando, sabía que Santana la amaba y tenía la sospecha de que Quinn sentía algo por Rachel.

Ella misma había sido testigo de innumerables ocasiones en las que Quinn veía con ternura a Rachel: mientras divagaba por los pasillos con Puck, cuando se ponía de diva en el salón de coro, en cada clase que compartían, incluso cuando la encontraba en el baño tarareando alguna canción que Quinn desconocía.

Y entonces se dijo que tenía que hacer algo pronto para hacer reaccionar a Quinn. En ese mes le había tomado mucho aprecio a la diva y estaba dispuesta a todo por verla feliz, aunque tuviese que manipularla para que aceptase sus sentimientos.

Poco a poco se iba acercando la hora, poniendo algo histérica a Rachel quien estaba segura de que Santana la iba a querer matar. ¿Por qué? Brittany. La rubia había sugerido que las cosas entre ellas se pusieran un poco más intensas.

En ese momento Rachel se encontraba en su habitación, caminando de un lado a otro, tratando de controlarse. El solo pensar que estaría cerca de Quinn por toda una noche la volvía a poner nerviosa, incluso más que el día anterior.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —dijo una voz, asustándola.

— ¡Noah! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que entres por la puerta principal? —recriminó.

Era prácticamente un hecho que el chico había entrado por su ventana.

—Brittany está abajo —dijo—. Y quiero hablar a solas contigo.

Rachel se sentó al borde la cama y Puck la siguió sentándose a su lado. La morena hizo una seña para que su amigo prosiguiera.

—Ahí vamos —susurró para él mismo—. Estuve pensando en todo eso de tú enamoramiento con Quinn... y entonces se me ocurrió la mejor idea de todas —dijo sonriendo—. Tú —señaló a la morena—, tendrás una audición para el equipo de fútbol —dio su idea emocionado—. ¿Acaso no soy un genio?

— ¿Yo? Pero, ¿por qué?

—Pequeña... sé como son todas las porristas...

—El que te acuestes con ellas no significa que las conozcas —señaló Rachel.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero de igual forma sé como son —comentó—. Ellas aman a los deportistas...

—No lo sé Noah —suspiró ruidosamente y se dejó caer en la cama—, últimamente he hecho cosas que jamás pensé hacer, como fingir ser novia de Britt.

—Anda Rae —intentaba convencerla—, necesitamos un nuevo _halfback_, y sé que tú eres excelente para el puesto, solo tendríamos que entrenar y todo eso —se acostaba y veía fijamente a Rachel—. De pequeños siempre me pateabas el trasero cuando jugábamos.

—Lo tengo que pensar.

—Además de que te verías sexy con el uniforme —comentó haciendo reír a Rachel—. Piénsalo, las audiciones son la próxima semana.

Justo en ese momento Brittany gritó desde el pasillo:

— ¡Tienes que irte, Puck!

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Puck se asomaba por la puerta.

—Sé más de lo que imaginas —dijo seriamente—, y te vi caer del árbol.

—No me caí —se defendió— solo baje para tomar más fuerza.

—Tienes que irte, las chicas están por llegar —volvió a decirle—. Y no creo que les agrade verte por aquí.

—Lo entiendo —dijo cerrando nuevamente la puerta—. Jew Babe, me voy antes de que lleguen sus chicas —Rachel se sonrojaba—. Piensa lo que te dije —le recordaba poniendo un pie fuera de la ventana—. Y sugiero que graben su "noche de chicas" —bromeó bajando rápidamente antes de que Rachel pudiera reprenderlo.

Rachel solo lo vio correr cuesta abajo, sonrió y se recordó que era muy afortunada por tener a alguien como Noah en su vida. Tal vez no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero a ella no le importaba.

* * *

Terminaron con todos los preparativos justo a tiempo. El timbre de la casa sonaba haciéndoles saber que 'sus' chicas ya estaban ahí.

Brittany le sonrió a Rachel para tranquilizarla, justo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Sanny —abrazó a su amiga—. Quinnie —también la abrazó, dejándola pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de ellas.

—Hola, Santana, Quinn —dijo Rachel con timidez.

—Berry —contestaron en coro las dos chicas.

—Espero que tengas algo de alcohol —comentó Santana viendo a Rachel—. No creo soportar toda una noche contigo sin una gota de alcohol.

—Sanny —reprendía Brittany a la latina.

—Hay un poco en la alacena, puedes... —ni termino la frase cuando Santana ya estaba prácticamente corriendo en busca de lo pedido.

—Mala idea —comentó Quinn.

—Sí —dijo Brittany.

Rachel solo las veía sin entender nada.

—Sanny borracha no es bueno —susurró cerca de su oído.

—Ahora si... —aparecía Santana detrás de ellas— ¡a divertirnos! —gritó, alzando la botella de vodka que traía con ella.

Minutos después las únicas que se estaban divirtiendo eran Rachel y Brittany al ver como las otras dos chicas estaban con el ceño fruncido y viendo sin ánimos la película elegida, obviamente, por Brittany.

—Britt —dijo Santana—, sabes muy bien que no me gusta esa película.

—Sanny llora al final —le explicó a Rachel—, por eso no le gusta.

Santana la fulminó con la mirada, nadie, absolutamente nadie debía saber que la gran Santana López lloraba viendo _Toy Story 3_. Y ahora, Rachel y Quinn la veían incrédulas por la información recién recibida.

Un sollozo se oyó levemente en el momento en que los juguetes se toman de la mano pensando que morirían quemados. Para cuando Andy le esta dando sus juguetes a Bonnie, Santana ya no podía controlar sus lagrimas, y estas salían libremente haciendo que sollozara de forma más audible.

—No llores Sanny —dijo Brittany desde su lugar—, ahora están en un mejor lugar, donde si jugaran con ellos. Y la niña es adorable.

Cuando la película terminó Santana decidió jugar verdad o reto. Rachel que ya estaba advertida de que aquello iba a suceder no dijo nada, aunque en el fondo sintiera que aquella era una mala idea.

—Ok, vamos, vamos. Yo empiezo —dijo Santana, dejando entre ver que ya estaba algo borracha—. Britt... ¿verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

—Dime... ¿qué tan bueno es el enano en la cama? —preguntó con la esperanza de que aún no hubiese pasado nada entre aquellas dos.

—Una fiera —dijo con una sonrisa picara y acariciando la mejilla de Rachel.

Ambas sabían o por lo menos tenían la sospecha de que eso iba a pasar. Santana sintió unas enormes ganas de matar a Rachel ahí mismo y Quinn se entristeció.

Las preguntas seguían y seguían, casi siempre preguntándoles algo sobre su relación e intimidades que solo hacían enojar a las otras dos.

—Quinn, ¿verdad o reto? —era el turno de Brittany.

—Tomaré un reto.

—Yeii —aplaudió felizmente e ideando su próxima movida—. Te reto a que... —fingió pensar—te reto a que beses a Rachel.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Fue la reacción de Quinn—. No, no, no. Es tu novia Britt —dijo desesperada, tratando de que Brittany cambiara de idea.

Rachel se había quedado en silencio, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, con el simple hecho de pensar que Quinn podría besarla.

—Es un reto Quinnie —dijo tranquilamente Brittany—, y no me voy a enojar.

—Sí Quinnie —intervino Santana con una sonrisa burlona—, besa a Berry.

Quinn se armó de valor y se acercó lentamente hacia Rachel, quien se había quedado quieta en su lugar, temblando internamente. No sabía si agradecerle después a Brittany o retarla por pedir tal cosa.

A unos cuantos centímetros, Quinn volteó a ver a Brittany deseando que se arrepintiera de su decisión, pero paso todo lo contrario. Brittany le señalo que siguiera y Santana le sonreía, todavía burlándose de su suerte.

Miles de pensamientos invadieron la mente de Quinn, haciéndola recordar las miles de veces que había imaginado ese momento: un beso, con diferentes escenarios y el mismo deseo invadiendo cada célula de su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, terminó con la distancia que la separaba de Rachel y capturó sus labios de una manera suave y delicada, saboreando esos labios carnosos de la morena, y de repente, el tiempo dejo de existir y se perdió en aquellos labios, simplemente dejándose llevar.

Lentamente subió sus manos y acarició las mejillas de la morena, besándola con más deseo. Poco a poco su lengua pedía permiso para entrar y Rachel abría un poco la boca gustosa por el pedido. Tal como lo había previsto Brittany, Quinn se sentía tocar el cielo en el momento en que sus lenguas empezaron a batallar entre ellas, buscando el control, poco le importo y siguió probando cada parte de su boca.

Brittany sonreía al verlas tan entretenidas y Santana estaba en shock, pensando que tal vez eran los efectos del alcohol que la hacían tener pequeñas alucinaciones.

Cuando el aire empezó a hacer falta, Quinn comenzó a separarse de Rachel a regañadientes, antes de separarse por completo mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la diva haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido, sonrió y la miró a los ojos, ambas estaban sin aliento y sonrojadas.

—Eso fue caliente —comentó Brittany.

Quinn se alejó rápidamente de Rachel, aún con el sabor de Rachel en su boca. Deseando que estuvieran ellas a solas para seguir besándose sin sentir remordimientos, porque estaba deseando apasionadamente a la novia de su mejor amiga.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir —sugirió Quinn—, mañana tenemos clases, entrenamiento y esas cosas.

Todas asintieron, Brittany tomó la mano de Rachel para ayudarla a pararse y después la empezó a llevar hacia las escaleras.

— ¿A dónde van? —preguntó Santana.

—A la habitación de Rachie —dijo como si nada Brittany.

— ¡No! —exclamó Quinn, parándose de su lugar. Sonrojándose rápidamente al notar que había actuado sin pensar, el solo imaginar a Rachel en brazos de Brittany la hacían actuar así—. Digo, siempre dormimos en la sala. Es como un ritual —dijo.

—Sí —comentó Santana—además nosotras estamos aquí y no queremos oír sus gritos —agregó Santana dando por hecho de que si subían iban a hacer de todo menos dormir.

—Está bien —dijo Rachel sonriendo por la reacción de Quinn y Santana.

—Perfecto —dijo Santana—. Dormiremos así: Quinn en una orilla, después Rachel, Brittany y yo en el otro extremo.

Las chicas se acostaron en el orden que dijo Santana, había sido una noche divertida y estaban algo cansadas, sobre todo Santana y Quinn que habían estado tomando vodka durante el juego de verdad o reto.

En medio de la noche Santana se despertó y tomó su celular, antes de dejar en lugar sonrió al ver como Quinn estaba aferrada a la cintura de Rachel. Bajo un poco su sonrisa al ver que Rachel estaba muy pegada a Brittany, aunque estas no estaban abrazadas.

Ya en la cocina decidió hacer la llamada que tanto había pensado durante la noche.

* * *

Muy temprano Rachel despertó para hacer su rutina diaria en su elíptica, intentó moverse pero algo la tenía presa, miró a su derecha y ahí estaba: Quinn la abrazaba posesivamente. Con mucho cuidado alejó la mano de Quinn y sonrió tiernamente al ver el rostro impasible de la rubia, con suavidad movió algunos mechones de cabello que caían libremente por su rostro y suspiró al ver ya el rostro despejado de la rubia, parecía un ángel.

Subió y empezó con sus ejercicios. Una vez terminados se metió al baño y empezó ahora con su rutina de aseo personal, cantando alegremente, olvidándose de que había tres chicas durmiendo abajo.

Minutos después salió del baño, con una simple toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y con la sonrisa más grande que había tenido en toda su vida.

Comenzó a elegir su atuendo para ese día, dejando la toalla atrás empezó a vestirse. Estaba tan entretenida vistiéndose que no oyó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse de golpe.

—Berry, me preguntaba si me podría... —Quinn hablaba hasta que todo perdió sentido una vez que vio a Rachel en ropa interior de encaje blanca —bañar —susurró.

Rachel volteó a verla, encontrándola con la vista fija en su cuerpo y sonrojada. Vaya a saber que pensamientos estaba teniendo Quinn en esos momentos, pensó Rachel.

Desde el beso la noche anterior, había decidido seguir con el plan y todo, porque notó que Quinn si tenía sentimientos hacia ella, claro que no esperaba que la viese en ropa interior tan pronto.

—Claro Quinn —respondió alegremente—. Puedes utilizar el baño de la habitación de invitados o el mío.

—Supongo que el tuyo estaría bien —dijo automáticamente—. Me gusta como huele tu cabello con esa mezcla entre vainilla y chocolate —seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, olvidándose de que tenía que disimular que la odiaba y no sentía nada por ella.

—Sí, es nuevo shampoo que lograron conseguir mis papis desde Francia —comentó Rachel.

—Pues síguelo usando, hace que huelas delicioso —terminó de decir y corrió hacia el baño, sintiéndose tan tonta por no poder controlarse.

Quinn se bañó y todo, no fue hasta que terminó que recordó que había subido a preguntarle a Rachel si podía bañarse, había perdido su filtro y sobre todo, había dejado su ropa abajo.

Se envolvió en la toalla que Rachel le había dejado después de meterse corriendo y abrió la puerta del baño esperando ver a Rachel ahí. Pero ya no estaba.

—Rachel —habló—. Berry—dijo un poco más fuerte.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, esperando que Rachel o alguna de las otras chicas estuviera cerca para pedirle su ropa. Justo cuando estaba por abrir, la puerta dejo ver a Rachel.

—Dios mío —gritaron las dos del susto, ambas dejando caer algo: Rachel la pequeña maleta de Quinn con su ropa y Quinn su toalla.

Rachel miró rápidamente el cuerpo de Quinn, tratando de disimular un poco y fallando en el intento. Recorrió como pudo cada parte de su cuerpo antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Lo siento —dijo Rachel, empujando la maleta con el pie y cerrando la puerta.

Después de aquel incidente no se podían ver a los ojos sin sonrojarse. Santana había notado todo eso durante el desayuno que había preparado Rachel.

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? —preguntó Santana.

Las chicas estaban ya afuera esperando a que Brittany y Rachel salieran de la casa.

—Nada.

—Vamos Quinn.

—No pasó nada —dijo desviando la mirada—. ¿Tanto se nota?

—Te conozco, dame algo de crédito —comentó la latina—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Cuando desperté subí a ver a Berry —dijo sonrojándose por el recuerdo—, entré sin avisar a su habitación y ella estaba...

—Dios mío —exclamó la latina—, viste a Berry desnuda.

—No. Yo solo la vi en ropa interior —dijo—, ella si me vio desnuda.

—Y hubieses deseado verla de ese modo también —dijo con burla Santana.

—Ya no sé que hacer —comentó la rubia—. Me duele tanto verla con Britt.

— ¿Y a mí no? A mi también me duele verlas juntas.

—Pero no puedo dejar a Finn —dijo resignada—. No puedo arriesgarme a perder todo.

—Pues debes ordenar tus prioridades —le dijo la latina—, ¿qué prefieres perderlo todo o perder a Berry? Y eso sería para siempre.

—No sé —suspiró—. ¿Tú ya decidiste?

—Sí, Quinn —respondió Santana—. Lucharé por Britt...

Se calló al ver que la recién nombrada y "su novia" salían de la casa después de la llamada que había hecho Brittany para recordarle a Rory que tenía que despertar a Lord Tubbington para su desayuno y después vestirlo de acuerdo al día: ese día le tocaba una chaqueta de cuero y sus lentes de sol.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a McKinley todos se sorprendieron al ver a las tres porristas salir del auto de Rachel, sobre todo al ver que Santana bajaba del asiento del piloto después de haber insistido un largo rato que ella debía manejar.

Las cuatro se separaron en la primera hora, ya que no compartían ninguna clase juntas.

Rachel entró al aula de Matemáticas y tomó asiento al lado de Mike.

—Hey Rae —saludó Mike.

—Hola Mike. ¿Cómo estás?

—Feliz —respondió—, sobre todo porque Puck me dijo que intentaras entrar al equipo.

—Aún lo estoy pensando.

—Será fantástico —comentó Mike—, contigo en el equipo seremos invencibles —dijo emocionado.

—Seguro será algo bueno —dijo, Mike tenía algo que siempre terminaba convenciéndola.

—Puck y yo te ayudaremos a entrenar —dijo más emocionado—. Dejarás a todos con la boca abierta.

La clase siguió con normalidad, de vez en cuando platicaban en voz baja de todo y de nada. Mike la termino por convencer por completo y prometió darle la noticia a Puck cuanto antes para poder empezar con sus entrenamientos.

En ese mismo instante, solo que en otra parte de la escuela, Quinn y Finn peleaban por segunda vez en el día: la primera había sido porque Finn se había enojado cuando Quinn le dijo que no podía ir por ella a su casa porque no estaba ahí.

Y la segunda, nuevamente Finn se enojaba porque Quinn se había movido cuando él le iba a dar un beso en los labios y que termino en la mejilla. Quinn obviamente no se lo dijo, pero quería mantener la sensación de los labios de Rachel contra los suyos durante todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, y besar a Finn no era una buena opción en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que te bese? —reclamaba Finn.

—Es muy temprano para que estemos peleando por eso —comentó cansada.

—Quinn, somos novios. Y los novios se besan —dijo el chico.

— ¿En serio? —preguntaba Santana con burla, apareciendo por sorpresa.

—Lárgate Santana —pedía Finn—. Esto es entre Quinn y yo.

—A mí no me hablas así, ¿entendiste Frankenteen? —amenazó empujándolo.

—Mira Santana...

—Finn, vete —pidió Quinn—. Ahora.

Finn inmediatamente se fue, sabía que no era bueno quedarse cuando Quinn se enojaba y mucho menos si tenía a Santana al lado.

—Es un idiota —comentó Santana.

—Lo sé —dijo restándole importancia—. Y dime... ¿ya planeaste algo?

—No —respondió—. Pero haré todo lo necesario para que Brittany deje a Berry.

—Se nota que están muy enamoradas.

—No lo están, solo están cegadas —dijo—, Brittany es para mí y Berry es para ti.

—Santana ya te dije que...

—No, Fabray —la interrumpió—. Abre los ojos de una vez por todas —alzó la voz—. No eres feliz con Finn, porque no lo amas. Tú amas a Berry, y debes estar con ella. Luchar por ella, no conformarte con verla con alguien más cuando deseas que sea tuya —dijo enojada—. Lo vi anoche, Berry también siente algo por ti, ese beso no fue normal —no sabía que decir para que Quinn entendiera—. ¡Por Dios! Casi explota la casa por todo el fuego que desprendían.

—Pero Finn...

—Olvídalo Quinn —dijo resignada—. Yo sé y admito que estoy enamorada de Brittany desde los 13 años —comentó—. Solo espero que tú algún día seas capaz de admitir, que por lo menos sientes algo por Berry.

Quinn sabía que Santana tenía razón, pero a veces era tan cabeza dura que le costaba admitir que alguien tenía razón. Ella también había sentido todas esas llamas o el fuego, como Santana había dicho, había sentido como Rachel se entregaba al beso sin importarle que Brittany las viera.

También recordó la sonrisa de Rachel cuando ella se había puesto nerviosa al verla en ropa interior o como Rachel se había puesto al verla desnuda.

Suspiró y terminó por entrar a su clase. La cual no supo de que trató, seguía pensando en Rachel: en sus ojos, su boca, su cabello, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, sus labios, su sabor, sus besos, definitivamente ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Sonrió al pensar en sus piernas, deseando poder acariciarlas.

De hecho ese día Rachel había decidido vestir el mismo short de jean que Brittany le había mostrado en el centro comercial.

Un short muy corto, pensó Quinn.

Las clases fueron pasando sin importancia alguna. Brittany había compartido Español con Rachel y Santana, donde habían estado muy cariñosas bajo la atenta mirada de la latina, que fulminaba con la mirada a Rachel cada vez que le susurraba algo al oído a Brittany y esta asentía y sonreía.

Las sonrisas de Brittany solo tenían que ser dedicadas a ella, pensando en ella, hablando con ella, soñando con ella y no para el sexy hobbit que en ese instante entrelazaba su mano con Brittany por debajo de la mesa.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Solo ella tenía que ser la que acariciara su mano así, solo ella tendría que entrelazar sus manos y sonreírle al contacto.

Pero había algo que le molestaba todavía más que las sonrisas y las caricias. Cuando las veía besarse sentía como moría lentamente. Porque esos labios eran suyos, ella los había probado primero. Ella tenía que ser a la que besara con toda esa pasión.

Maldecía a Rachel por lo bajo, por haberle quitado a su chica. Por aprovecharse de su cobardía para llegar y conquistar a Brittany.

Cuando la clase termino fue y camino junto a ellas para que no hicieran una de sus tantas demostraciones de amor frente a ella y todo McKinley.

Caminaron hacia el casillero de Brittany que era el primero desde ese lugar, dejando a Santana en el suyo, quien se apuro nuevamente para llegar antes de todo el espectáculo. Falló.

Volteó y, Brittany y Rachel ya estaban con sus caricias y sonrisas tontas de enamoradas, al menos no se estaban besando, para suerte de Santana.

Pasaron al casillero de Rachel, con Santana al lado y sin poder hacer nada más que sonreírse, tampoco querían ser tan exhibicionistas ni causarle tanto sufrimiento a Santana, quien cada vez disimulaba menos su disgusto por sus demostraciones.

Al entrar a la cafetería, Quinn ya estaba esperándolas, regalándoles una enorme sonrisa y sonrojándose un poco al hacer contacto con la mirada de Rachel.

—Hola, chicas —saludó.

Cada una la saludó a su modo, dejando oír un "hola Quinnie" "Fabray" y un tímido "hola Quinn".

—Hoy Rachie y yo haremos una presentación en el Glee club —comentó Brittany, rompiendo el silencio—. Cantaremos algo de Kelly Clarkson.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Santana—. Eso será tan raro.

Los celos de Santana iban en aumento, al oír que cantarían juntas inmediatamente le vino a la mente, los horribles duetos que habían hecho Finn y Rachel en su época de enamorados. Y no quería que Brittany y Rachel también empezaran a hacer duetos y duetos, desparramando su amor por todos lados.

La última clase antes del Glee club era Química, Quinn y Rachel compartían esa clase y ahora como estaban intentando ser amigas, aunque secretamente quisieran ser algo más, decidieron sentarse juntas.

La hora transcurrió entre miradas tímidas y una enorme sonrisa al enterarse que serían pareja para sus próximas prácticas en el laboratorio, dándoles la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo juntas dentro del aula y fuera también, al tener que hacer las tareas relacionadas a las prácticas.

—Entonces, hoy a las 5:00 en mi casa —dijo Quinn recogiendo todas sus cosas.

Las dos chicas se dirigían al Glee club cuando Finn se llevó a Quinn y Sam hacía que Rachel se quedara con él afuera del aula.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Sam? —preguntó educadamente.

—Me preguntaba si saldrías conmigo hoy —dijo sonrojándose.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, en Breadstix a las 8:00, puedo pasar por...

— ¿Qué pasa con Santana, Sam? —preguntó—. No quiero que piense que ando tras su novio, suficiente tuve con eso de Finn y Quinn.

—No, Santana no tendría porque enojarse —dijo sonriendo—. Ella termino conmigo en la madrugada.

— ¿Santana terminó contigo? —dijo tratando de ocultar su emoción.

—Sí, dijo algo de que no funcionamos —comentó—. No sé bien, estaba medio borracha y en la mañana me acerqué y confirmé que en realidad si había terminado conmigo —explicó—. Entonces ¿paso por ti a las 8:00?

—Lo siento, Sam. Estoy con Britt.

—Podríamos ir como amigos —sugirió—, y si se da algo más...

—Ya te dijo que no, Biebster —dijo Puck, abrazando a Rachel.

Rachel no perdió más el tiempo y fue en busca de Brittany. La rubia iba saliendo de su salón cuando vio a Rachel correr hacia ella, tomarla de la mano y llevarla hacia los baños.

—Santana terminó con Sam —le dijo una vez adentro y después de haber comprobado que no había nadie más ahí.

—Oh, Dios mío —gritó Brittany emocionada—. Tenemos la fase 1 medio completa.

Rachel sonrió, la fase 1 consistía en hacer que Santana y Quinn terminaran con sus respectivos novios. Se quedaron ahí unos minutos más, celebrando y la noticia e ideando un nuevo plan para que Quinn terminara con Finn.

—Se acabó Samtana —dijo Brittany—, solo falta que termine Fuinn.

Apenas salieron del baño escucharon una voz muy conocida.

—Nunca pensé que Berry fuese de esas que tiene sexo en el baño.

* * *

_¡Hola! No tengo mucho que decir, así que... ¡gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya vamos avanzando ;)_

_Hasta el viernes, ¡saludos!_


	5. Deseando lo ajeno

**Capítulo 5: Deseando lo ajeno**

* * *

Sí las miradas mataran... tal vez Rachel Berry estaría ya 5 metros bajo tierra, y no era menos, la mirada que le estaba dando Santana era de temer. Quizá le temía más por el simple hecho de saber que estaba fingiendo salir con Brittany, no es como si de por si le temiera a la chica, solo que el carácter de Santana era fuerte y... ¿quién no teme por personas así? Pensó Rachel.

A su lado Brittany portaba una enorme sonrisa, dejando escapar algunas risitas que fácil pensarías que estaba borracha o bajo el efecto del gas de la risa, mientras ella Rachel claramente estaba por sufrir un ataque.

—No sabes Sanny —rompía el silencio Brittany—el sexo en el baño es fantástico —dijo aún sonriendo—. ¡No! —exclamó pensativa—. Rachie es fantástica.

En momentos así, Rachel no sabía si Brittany la estaba ayudando o ideando un plan malvado, en donde hacía que Santana se enojara con ella y despertara toda la ira contenida debido a su reciente relación, logrando que quisiera matarla ahí mismo, con sus propias manos.

—Ah —fue lo único que pudo decir Santana—. El Sr. Shue estaba preguntando por ustedes, y... por eso vine a buscarlas —explicó—, aunque ahora no entiendo en que estaba pensando —dijo y empezó a caminar de vuelta.

—Creo que ahora si te excediste un poco —comentó Rachel.

—A veces es necesario —dijo Brittany.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, Brittany encogió los hombros y tomó su mano.

Brittany lo sabía, en el fondo sabía que aquel comentario había sido mucho para Santana, pero como le había dicho a Rachel, a veces era necesario, sobre todo si sentías que tu plan por fin estaba dando resultados.

Había visto que sentían celos, sus muecas de disgusto, sus reacciones a comentarios no tan inocentes de su parte, y quería más. Ya había logrado que Santana reaccionara un poco y terminara con Sam, aunque no estuviese muy segura de sus razones y sobre todo, si aquella decisión había sido para intentar algo con ella o simplemente porque ya se había aburrido del chico.

Cuando llegaron al Glee club todos las miraban con recelo. ¿Acaso era tan raro verlas juntas? No porque ella fuera porrista y Rachel la persona más fastidiosa en todo McKinley significaba que no pudiesen estar juntas. De hecho Brittany adoraba a Rachel, amaba su forma de ser, tan extremista y dramática, y a la vez algo fresca y diferente, solo que nadie la veía así porque no se daban el tiempo suficiente para conocer a la gran persona que se escondía tras esa pequeña morena que no lograba controlarse cada vez que se hablaba de música.

—Que bueno que llegaron, chicas —dijo el Sr. Shue—. Rachel me comentó que tenían preparada una canción.

Las dos asintieron, colocándose frente a todos. Rachel les hizo una seña a los músicos y estos empezaron a tocar.

Habían estado toda la mañana ensayando la canción, atosigando a los músicos y riendo por momentos. La canción prácticamente la iba a cantar solo Rachel, dejándole solo unas parte a Brittany quien aún no estaba muy acostumbrada a cantar, y no era como si quisiera cantar mucho. Y ahora, debían demostrar cuando se amaban frente a todos sus compañeros.

_Before your love_ de Kelly Clarkson, había sido la canción elegida, supuestamente porque reflejaba lo que era haberse encontrado y sobre todo, haberse enamorado.

Caminaban y se veían a los ojos, por momentos tomaban sus manos y sonreían. Rachel cantaba con tanto sentimiento que todos en el salón la veían sorprendidos, más que nada porque nunca la habían visto de esta forma. Ni siquiera cuando le cantaba todas esas canciones a Finn.

A veces sus miradas se desviaban, cada viendo a la persona que realmente le causaba todos esos sentimientos.

Para cuando la canción terminó todos les aplaudieron con entusiasmo, aún sorprendidos por aquel gesto de amor entre las dos, incluso Santana y Quinn les aplaudieron, no con tanto ánimo como los demás, pero lo hicieron.

Cuando terminó la hora todos salieron hablando de lo mismo: Britchel. Gracias a Brittany ya todos les decían así. Nadie sabía que pensar con respecto a lo que vieron, y como ellos no sabían nada de los planes de las Britchel, cayeron redonditos, pensando que el amor entre las dos era genuino y prácticamente para siempre.

Puck y Mike estaban felices por su pequeña. Para ambos chicos Rachel era su hermana pequeña, la habían conocido a los 10 años cuando estaban en la primaria. Al principio la molestaban un poco por ser una diva, pero después se dieron cuenta de que era una gran persona y sobre todo una excelente amiga. Desde ese entonces se juraron protegerla contra cualquier cosa o persona. Claro que Quinn Fabray y Santana López a veces les ganaban y se salían con la suya, por eso mismo ambos no estaban muy de acuerdo en que Rachel estuviese enamorada de la persona que había estado atormentándola desde que entró en McKinley.

Rachel y Brittany salieron del salón, tomadas de la mano, sonriendo por lograr su cometido. Llegaron al estacionamiento pensando que Santana y Quinn ya se habían ido, pero no, ahí estaban, recargadas en el coche de Rachel.

—Necesitamos que nos lleves —dijo Quinn—. Santana dejo su coche en tu casa.

—Ok —asintió Rachel—. ¿El tuyo o el mío? —preguntó viendo a Brittany.

—Me gusta más el tuyo —respondió Brittany.

—Sí, sí. Vamos en el del hobbit porque le gusta más a Britt —comentó una irritada Santana—. Y a mí me gusta más el porsche.

Debido a que no cabían las cuatro en el porsche, Rachel se había visto en la necesidad de tomar prestado el coche de sus padres, un Audi x7 negro.

—Vamos, amor —Brittany tomó la mano de Rachel, y se subieron atrás.

Realmente no querían otra pelea por parte de la latina, donde se inventaba cualquier excusa para no dejar manejar a Rachel, porque según ella, corrían peligro si el hobbit tocaba el volante. En fin, el camino hacia la casa de Rachel fue bastante tranquilo, Brittany iba jugando con las manos de Rachel bajo la atenta mirada de Santana, que las veía desde el retrovisor y Quinn que tratando de disimular volteaba de vez en cuando.

Al momento de llegar, Santana corrió hacia su coche, llevándose a Quinn con ella. Brittany mientras tanto se quedó con Rachel.

—Estuviste muy bien en la canción —felicitaba Brittany a Rachel—. Quinn no dejaba de darme sus miradas asesinas.

—Dímelo tú, Santana casi logra matarme con las suyas —comentó Rachel, aún sintiendo la mirada firme de la latina.

Eran las 4:30 cuando Rachel estaba en la casa de Brittany viendo como Lord Tubbington trataba escaparse, sin éxito alguno, ante las caricias y mimos de Brittany.

A las 4:45 partió a la casa de Quinn, con un "buena suerte con Quinnie" por parte de Brittany.

5:00 pm exactamente, y Rachel tocó el timbre. No espero mucho, Quinn prácticamente había estado pegada a la ventana desde las 4:50 esperando a que Rachel llegará, por eso cuando vio un automóvil amarillo llegar a la entrada, corrió hacia la puerta a esperar a que Rachel tocara y así poder abrirle.

—Hola —saludó alegremente Rachel, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Aquel gesto había descolocado a Quinn, quien solo atinó a moverse y dejarla pasar. Rachel aún estaba algo apenada por lo sucedido esa mañana, pero igual no se arrepentía para nada. Quizá esa iba a ser su única oportunidad de ver a Quinn de tener a Quinn frente a ella de ese modo.

Quinn ofreció diferentes bebidas y aperitivos a Rachel, quien negó y prefirió concentrarse en el trabajo. Tarea difícil estando a solas con Quinn.

—Y dime—hablaba Quinn después de terminar el trabajo—. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que sentías algo por Britt?

Rachel bajó la mirada y se puso nerviosa. No era tan fácil mentirle a Quinn.

—Fue en la segunda semana —empezaba su discurso—, estábamos comiendo helado y ella me miró fijamente —recordaba el primer día que vio a Quinn—, entonces sentí una fuerte conexión, después de eso vinieron muchas sonrisas y buenos momentos que me hicieron sentir querida y... —explicaba sin dejar de verla.

—Pero —interrumpía—, ¿no te sentías algún tipo de atracción por ella desde antes?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió—. Cuando la veía pasar a mi lado en los pasillos mi corazón se aceleraba y no podía dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos esperando a que algún día me viera y me sonriera —dijo, claramente su respuesta nada tenía que ver con Brittany.

—Rachel, yo... —la miró fijamente, deseando sus labios, aún sintiendo su sabor y toda esa sensación de felicidad, de adrenalina al besarla—yo... —suspiró—quiero terminar con Finn...

— ¿En serio? —pregunto emocionada.

—Sí, hace tiempo que deje de sentirme bien con él —le dijo—. Dejé de quererlo —explicaba—. Estoy enamorada de alguien más.

—Eso si que no me lo esperaba —dijo Rachel.

La mente de la morena estaba entre feliz y triste. Feliz porque existía la posibilidad de que Quinn estuviese enamorada de ella, y triste porque podría ser que estuviese enamorada de alguien más.

Quinn no dijo nada más, aunque por dentro moría por decirle que era ella, que era ella a quien amaba, pero luego pensaba en que Rachel estaba con Brittany, su amiga, y ella no sería capaz de interferir en su relación. Quizá si fuese alguien más ni siquiera lo pensaría, pero estábamos hablando de su mejor amiga y a la última persona que quisiera lastimar.

Dejaron aquel tema de lado, hablando de cosas sin importancia como del Glee club o algunos nuevos programas de televisión.

—Ya es tarde —decía Rachel viendo su celular—. Debo irme, fue agradable compartir la tarde contigo.

—Puedes quedarte —sugirió la rubia—. Mis padres no están y ya es muy tarde como para que andes sola por las calles.

—No te preocupes, Quinn —respondió aunque moría de ganas por quedarse.

—Insisto —Quinn no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad.

—Está bien —dijo tratando de ocultar la emoción que la invadía en esos momentos.

Por alguna extraña razón, desconocida hasta el momento, Quinn había insistido en dormir juntas. Como Lima a veces era algo peligroso, y en ocasiones se metían a las casas, era mejor estar juntas. Claro que Rachel paso por alto las tontas excusas de Quinn y muy gustosa acepto la sugerencia, tampoco era como si pensara negarse.

Las dos ya estaban acostadas, cada quien pensando en diferentes cosas, pero la protagonista era la persona que estaba al lado.

Rachel pensaba que seguramente ya estaba soñando, si bien había dormido al lado de Quinn la noche anterior, esta vez era completamente diferente. No estaba Brittany ni Santana. Solo ellas dos, a escasos centímetros de distancia, y entonces se pregunto si alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de estar así de nuevo con la rubia. Recordó como esa mañana Quinn la estaba abrazando, con suavidad y a la vez fuertemente, como si se le fuese a escapar, sonrió, quizás la mañana siguiente también despertarían así.

Quinn por su parte, pensaba que estaba a punto de morir. Para ella no era fácil tener a Rachel tan cerca de ella y no lanzarse contra ella para poder besar nuevamente aquellos labios que la volvían loca. Quería acariciarla y decirle cuan importante era para ella, quizá besarla de nuevo y hundir su cabeza en el cuello de Rachel mientras sus dedos jugaban con su pelo, sin decirse nada, simplemente disfrutando la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Deseaba besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, besarla como si su vida dependiese de los besos de la morena.

Con aquellos pensamientos cayeron dormidas, soñando tal vez con lo que acaban de pensar, o quizá con algo aún más atrevido. Cualquier cosa era viable.

Cuando Quinn despertó en plena madrugada, lo primero que vio fue la cara de Rachel, y sintió como sus manos rodeaban la cintura de la morena. Suspiró y se quedo viendo con ternura a aquella personita que la traía loca, la persona que despertaba su lado pervertido, esa persona a la que amaba y aún no tenía el valor de confesárselo.

Poco a poco se fue acercando y dejo un suave beso en su frente, después en su nariz para terminar dejando uno en sus labios. Fue rápido, porque no quería despertarla y que esta saliera huyendo.

* * *

La mañana llegaba, y Rachel ya empezaba a despertarse, ya era una costumbre para ella despertar temprano para su rutina diaria, pero esta vez se dio cuenta de que tendría que olvidarse de ella esa mañana porque claramente no estaba en su casa y lo comprobó cuando vio que Quinn dormía plácidamente a su derecha.

Trató de pararse sin hacer ruido pero en algo falló porque ahora Quinn la veía aún somnolienta.

—Buenos días —saludó Rachel—, perdón si te desperté, pero me tengo que ir.

—Buenos días, Rachel —respondió sonriendo Quinn—. ¿No quieres quedarte a desayunar?

Nuevamente Rache accedió, no iba a desperdiciar los momentos a solas con Quinn.

Dos horas después, Rachel y Quinn estaban esperando a que Brittany saliera de su casa, habían pasado a la casa de Rachel para que se arreglara y cambiara de coche para así, poder pasar por Brittany. Todo esto había pasado porque Quinn había decidido que no se iba a despegar de Rachel, al menos hasta llegar a McKinley, donde iba a ser inevitable no separarse.

Brittany salió sonriendo al ver que Rachel estaba con Quinn. Las cosas ya estaban avanzando entre ellas, por lo menos ya eran una especie de amigas, solo faltaba que Quinn terminara con el tonto de su novio, aceptara sus sentimientos y decidiera comenzar una relación con Rachel. ¿No era mucho, o sí?

Al llegar a McKinley, Brittany pudo ver a una Santana más relajada, que intentaba estar cerca de ella, y mantenerla lo más lejos posible de Rachel.

Para la segunda hora, Santana no dejaba de verla y sonreírle.

En la cuarta hora, notó que una chica del equipo de voleibol hablaba animadamente con una Rachel desconcertada. Y a Santana confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Entonces se acercó a las chicas. Rachel tenía que estar con Quinn, no con esa tipa que no dejaba de coquetearle descaradamente.

—Rachie, amor mío —exageraba Brittany su saludo.

—Brittany —dijo la otra chica—, le estaba contando a tu novia que haré una fiesta, donde ambas están más que invitadas —decía viendo a Rachel.

—Oh, gracias.

—Y también espero que puedas convencer a Rachel de que entré a nuestro equipo —dijo la chica—. Tiene unas piernas fuertes y nos vendría bien alguien así, nos hace falta una libero —agregó—. Entonces, las espero en mi fiesta. Adiós Rachel —se despidió sin dejar de ver a Rachel e ignorando por completo a Brittany.

—No, Rachel, no —negaba Brittany—. Quita esa cara de pervertida —se quejaba—. Tú solo eres Rachel de Quinn.

—Yo no hice nada, ella llego y me dijo que me veía bien, que mis piernas y no sé que —explicaba Rachel—. Ni siquiera la conozco.

Santana quien veía desde lejos la conversación, sonrió al pensar que por primera vez tenían una pelea y quizá terminarían enojándose, y ella estaría más que dispuesta para consolar a Brittany.

En la última hora, Brittany iba camino a su clase cuando Santana la intercepto en el camino y la llevó hacia el lado contrario de su clase. El auditorio era el lugar que Santana había elegido para poder hablar con Brittany.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Sanny? —preguntó Brittany al llegar.

Santana no dijo nada, simplemente llevo a Brittany a lo más alto y oscuro del lugar, se sentaron, Santana no dejaba de verla fijamente.

—Está bien, lo admito —empezó a decir—. Admito que me duele verte con el hobbit. Me molesta que siempre anden esparciendo todo su amor por los pasillos, me molesta que sea ella la que esta a tú lado —dijo con sinceridad—. ¿Y sabes por qué me molesta? —Brittany negó—. Por que te quiero, no, por que te amo. Te amo desde hace 4 años atrás, desde que nos besamos por primera vez en tú cumpleaños y, no importa haré lo que sea necesario para que podamos estar juntas, para que veas que en realidad te amo, porque todo este tiempo he sido una idiota que solo ha pensado en sí misma...

—San, no...

Brittany no termino de decir, lo que sea que fuese a decir porque aquellos labios que conocía tan bien le estaban impidiendo que siguiera.

Después de eso, se dejo llevar, disfrutando la sensación de los labios de Santana contra los suyos, de toda la pasión con la que la latina la estaba besando, haciéndole saber que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, siendo honesta, tal vez, por primera vez consigo misma.

Y reaccionó, se suponía que estaba en una relación, donde supuestamente amaba a la otra persona. Por eso mismo, lentamente se separó de Santana.

—Lo siento —dijo antes de empezar a correr lejos del lugar.

No dejo de correr hasta que estuvo frente al salón de Literatura, donde estaba Rachel. Y se dejó caer al lado de la puerta.

—Creo que me rechazó —decía tristemente Santana al salir del auditorio.

—No lo hizo, solo estaba confundida —respondió Quinn.

—Necesito un plan —comentó—. Algo para hacerle saber que hablo en serio, que realmente la amo.

—Necesitamos —susurró Quinn—. Yo terminaré con Finn y le confesaré todo a Rachel.

El resto de la hora estuvieron ahí, haciendo su plan. Ideando de todo para conquistar a las que debían ser sus chicas.

Cuando Brittany le contó a Rachel todo lo que había pasado en el auditorio, Rachel la reprendió por no corresponder los sentimientos de Santana.

—Estamos juntas en esto —le dijo Brittany—. Sí yo triunfo, tú también.

Brittany no iba a dejar sola a Rachel, habían comenzado juntas y no pararía hasta que Quinn también admitiera que por lo menos quiere a Rachel. Después de eso Rachel la fue a dejar a su casa y regreso a McKinley, aquel día empezarían sus entrenamientos.

* * *

—Primero haremos pases cortos —explicó Puck—, después veremos que tan buena con los pases largos.

Quinn que aún estaba rondando por ahí, pudo ver durante aproximadamente media hora, Rachel, Puck y Mike hacían diferentes pases y después Puck hacía pases más largos a Rachel y Mike intentaba interceptarla.

Decir que Rachel se veía completamente sexy era poco para Quinn, a quien solo le daban ganas de ir corriendo y hacerle una infinidad de cosas sin importarle que estuvieran en el campo de entrenamiento.

— ¿No has pensado en alguna otra porrista? —preguntó Mike.

Los tres estaban sentados en las gradas, descansando y hablando de la "relación" con Brittany y su verdadero objetivo.

—Sí, no solo esta Fabray —comentó Puck—, tenemos a Megan, Samantha, Miranda, Allison...

—Natalie, Tara —agregó Mike.

—Incluso Danielle —dijo Puck—, está un poco loca, pero aún así es mejor que Quinn.

—No, chicos —dijo Rachel—. Quinn es diferente y mejor en muchos sentidos que ellas.

—Quinn te ha tratado peor que a un trapo viejo —comentó Mike.

—Megan siempre tiene un granizado listo para mí antes de la segunda hora —explicó—, Samantha una vez me encerró en los baños portátiles, Miranda junto con Allison tienen otro granizado para mí para después del almuerzo, Natalie cada vez que me ve me avienta contra los casilleros —seguía explicando—. Tara habla mal de mí en las clases y más cuando estoy cerca, y Danielle siempre que puede me da balonazos o casualmente me pone el pie en todas y cada una de las clases de Gimnasia —les dijo—. Si lo vemos de esa manera, Quinn e incluso Santana son las únicas que no me han hecho nada malo.

—Ellas también hablan mal de ti —le dijo Mike.

—Y ellas te han mandado los granizados —explicó Puck.

—Quinn y Santana lo único que han hecho es ponerme apodos raros —comentó Rachel—, nunca me han empujado o encerrado.

—Hablaban mal de tu ropa —dijo Puck.

—Tenían razón —explicó Rachel—. Me gustaba lo que usaba, pero no me hacía ver bien.

—Te veías bien porque eras tú misma —dijo Mike—. No digo que ahora te veas mal, solo que ya no eres tan tú.

—Sigo siendo Rachel Barbra Berry —dijo Rachel—. La misma chica que habla demasiado y canta por todos los rincones de la escuela.

—La misma diva desesperante —comentó Puck.

—Sí, no he cambiado —les dijo.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que tu nuevo look te hace más sexy —dijo Mike—, y no solo yo lo pienso.

—Sí, pequeña. Hoy vi como Joanna prácticamente te saltaba encima —agregó Puck.

— ¿Joanna? ¿La capitana del equipo de voleibol? —preguntó Mike.

—Esa misma...

—No fue nada —explicó Rachel—. Solo me dijo que sería buena para el equipo y me invitó a una fiesta —dijo—. Bueno, a Britt y a mí.

—Incluyó a Britt porque ella fue a detener sus malvados planes para poder entrar en tus pantalones —dijo Puck—. Y no la culpo.

—Eres un tonto —decía Rachel dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Miren a quien tenemos por ahí —dijo Mike señalando disimuladamente a Quinn.

—Al parecer Quinn también quiere entrar en tus pantalones —comentó Puck viendo como Quinn no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Rachel.

—Mejor nos vamos —Mike se paraba y jalaba a Puck con él—. Habla con ella —sugirió Mike.

—Por cierto, Rachel —gritó Puck—. Joanna no invita a cualquiera a sus fiestas, a menos que quiera algo a cambio.

Rachel bajó de las gradas hacia donde Quinn estaba, quien ya había notado que había sido descubierta.

—Hola, Quinn —saludó Rachel, dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Rachel —contestó—. Por lo visto vas a hacer audición para el equipo —decía señalando el campo.

—Sí, bueno. Puck y Mike están seguros de que soy buena y esas cosas —explicó—. Así que decidí probar.

—Supongo que serás una buena adquisición para el equipo —dijo Quinn—. Han perdido todos los partidos.

—Tampoco es que tengan el mejor Quarterback —comentó—. Finn apenas puede con lo que hay en su cabeza como para estar planeando jugadas.

— ¿Quieres ir por un helado? —preguntó Quinn ignorando el comentario de Rachel.

—Claro —respondió Rachel—. Solo que tendrás que esperarme —dijo señalando el área de las duchas.

—No te demores tanto —le dijo Quinn al ver como Rachel ya iba camino a las duchas.

Aproximadamente media hora después, las chicas ya estaban en la heladería. Hablaban de cosas triviales, Quinn evitaba nombrar a Brittany, eso la hacía sentir menos culpable por querer robarle a su novia, tal vez el hecho de que Santana quisiera a la bailarina la relajaba un poco. No era la única deseando algo ajeno.

—Así que te fanática de Radiohead, ¿eh? —Comentó Quinn—. Pensé que solo te gustaban los musicales y Barbra Streisand.

—Pues ya ves que no —dijo Rachel—. No soy como la mayoría de las personas cree que soy.

—A mí me encantaría conocer a la verdadera Rachel Berry —comentó Quinn haciendo sonreír a Rachel—. Me gustaría ser amigas, dejar todo el pasado atrás y comenzar una nueva etapa —le dijo—. ¿Qué dices?

—Eso me encantaría, Quinn —dijo Rachel parándose para abrazarla.

Aquel gesto tomo por sorpresa a Quinn. Sentir los brazos de Rachel rodearla y aspirar su aroma, definitivamente era algo que quería seguir haciendo por el resto de su vida.

Cuando se separaron, sus miradas se encontraron. Las dos se veían fijamente, deseando poder acabar con el poco espacio que había entre ellas. Quinn realmente quería besar nuevamente a Rachel, hacerle saber con un beso todo lo que con palabras no podía expresar.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente, y ellas sin ser conscientes se iban acercando cada vez más, eliminando el espacio entre ellas, olvidándose que estaban en medio de la heladería donde realmente nadie les estaba haciendo caso, pero en fin, estaban en un lugar público, donde si alguien de la escuela llegaba a verlas se iba a armar un gran lío.

Una, porque ambas tenían pareja. Y dos, porque nadie sabía que Quinn Fabray podía llegar a ser gay.

Poco le importaba esto último, no le importaba si el día de mañana la señalaban y la hacían menos por aceptar lo que era. Lo que le importaba era que podría llegar a herir los sentimientos de Brittany y que Santana no se detendría hasta matar a Rachel por infiel.

Pero, si Santana había besado a Brittany en el auditorio, obviando todos aquellos detalles que a Quinn la estaban matando, ¿por qué ella se iba a detener?

* * *

_¡Hola! Sólo quiero agradecer que les siga gustando la historia y bueno, lamentablemente no puedo actualizar diario, sino créanme que lo haría. Como podrán ver ya vamos avanzando un poco más, quién sabe que vayan a hacer estas chicas ;)_

_¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! _

_Hasta el domingo. ¡Saludos!_


	6. Una vez más

**Capítulo 6: Una vez más**

* * *

Personas por todos lados, música a reventar, una barra y un barman preparando sofisticadas bebidas, chicas bailando sensualmente, chicos jugando con todo lo que encontraban en su camino... todo aquello era la famosa fiesta de Joanna Starr.

Rachel se encontraba junto a Puck y Mike bebiendo cerveza mientras veían como Brittany bailaba sensualmente contra Santana, de más esta decir que el alcohol ya había hecho efecto en su sistema. Por otro lado Quinn bailaba o intentaba seguirle el paso al intento de baile de Finn, y la morena intentaba no ver aquello.

—Yo sugiero que vayas por Brittany —le dijo Puck—y te la lleves a una de las habitaciones de arriba.

Rachel lo vio de forma interrogante, además de que no pensaba molestar a Brittany justo cuando estaba en esa situación con Santana, quien parecía disfrutar todo y de vez en cuando la veía de reojo y sonreía victoriosa... sí supiera, pensaba Rachel.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? —Le preguntó Rachel—. Y justo cuando esta con Santana.

—Por dos razones —comenzaba a explicar Puck—: la primera, se supone que son novias y no deberías dejar que se esté restregando contra esa latina loca y, segunda, ¿recuerdas lo que pasaba en _Easy A_?

—Oh, si —exclamó Mike—. Nos insististe durante semanas hasta que fuimos al cine contigo, y solo porque salía Emma Stone. ¿Recuerdas, Rachel?

—Sí, obviamente recuerdo la película —dijo—, lo que no entiendo es la relación entre ir arriba y la película.

—Fácil —contestó Puck—. Para que una relación falsa funcione y sea más creíble, tienen que... —empezó a enumerar—: dejarse ver juntas, eso esta más que hecho. Tener muestras de afecto, en esa han exagerado pero no me quejo y, sobre todo decir que han tenido sexo, o fingir que tienen sexo —explicó—. Y que mejor que una fiesta, ¿no?

— ¿Quieres que... —empezaba a entender las palabras de Noah—finja tener sexo con Brittany? ¿Justo ahora?

—Sí —habló Mike—. Como en la película.

—No creo que sea buena idea —opinó—. Digo, suficiente tengo con que Santana me vea como su próxima victima, y no quiero que Quinn...

—Por un momento piensa en ti, solo en ti —le dijo Puck—. ¿Acaso Quinn se puso a pensar en ti ese día en la heladería?

—Supongo que sí —respondió Rachel—. No quería que...

—No, Rachel —Puck trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su pequeña—. No pensó ni un momento en ti. Solo pensaba en ella.

—Claro que pensó en mí —se alteraba Rachel—. Lo hizo. No quería que me tacharan de infiel.

—Ya no quiero discutir ese tema, otra vez —dijo Mike.

Aquel día en la heladería, Quinn prácticamente huyó justo después de empujar levemente a Rachel y murmurar torpemente "Finn. Brittany". Había visto la mirada confundida de Rachel justo antes de salir y perderse en sus pensamientos. Claro que había estado a casi nada de olvidarse de todo y perderse en los suaves labios de la morena. Mientras Rachel no se había movido de su lugar, pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado.

Esa misma tarde corrió hasta la casa de Puck y afortunadamente Mike también estaba ahí, les contó todo, con lujo de detalle, desde que ellos se habían ido hasta la huida de Quinn.

Puck desde un principio se puso en contra de Quinn, diciendo que era una egoísta inmadura que solo pensaba en ella misma, creyéndose mejor que todos y por eso mismo había ilusionado a Rachel y justo en el mejor momento la había dejado ahí tirada.

Mike por su parte no dijo nada, trataba de entender los motivos que habían llevado a Quinn a actuar de esa manera. Claramente había miles de hipótesis, pero prefirió quedarse con una: Quinn tenía miedo de expresar sus emociones y sobre todo a sabiendas que Rachel era la novia de Brittany, quien era su mejor amiga, y también estaba Finn, que bien o mal todavía estaban en una relación, a todo eso le agregaba que estaban en un lugar público. En fin, la consciencia de Quinn le había jugado una mala pasada dejando atrás una de las mejores oportunidades de su vida.

—A lo que iba —Puck alzaba un poco la voz—. Ustedes dos quieren poner celosas a las otras dos, ¿no? Pues ahí esta la solución, nadie se pone más celoso que cuando eres principal testigo de la buena noche de sexo que esta teniendo tú interés amoroso.

—Dudo que funcione —dijo Rachel.

—Sí ya estás fingiendo salir con Brittany —le dijo Puck—, no veo nada de malo en que finjan que tienen relaciones.

—Concuerdo con Puck —comentó Mike—. Y eso ya es mucho decir.

—Está bien —Rachel suspiró.

—Ok, primero toma esto —le tendió un shot de tequila—. Ve por ella —Rachel se tomó todo de golpe y asintió—. Ataca cual víbora a su presa —dijo empujándola hacia donde estaba Brittany.

Camino valientemente, decidida, con la mirada fija en Brittany. No era momento para acobardarse. Ya la habían convencido y ahora tenía que hacerles saber que era capaz de hacerlo, era un reto, tendría que actuar como novia celosa y borrarle a Santana esa sonrisa de superioridad, dejarle en claro que ella esta con Brittany, aunque eso no fuese totalmente cierto.

Cuando estuvo cerca suspiró y terminó con la distancia.

—Britt —le dijo tomándola de la mano—. Deja de bailar con Santana y ven conmigo.

Quiso golpearse al oír sus torpes palabras, y me lamentó por no haberle preguntado a Noah unas buenas frases seductoras para no quedar en ridículo.

Brittany se dejo llevar, lamentando el distanciamiento con la latina.

Santana vio como iban rumbo a las escaleras y todas sus alarmas se activaron. Ella lo había vivido en varias ocasiones. Obviamente no van al baño, pensó.

Rápidamente buscó a Quinn con la mirada, cuando la encontró no dudo en ir por ella y alejarla de aquel gigantesco novio que tenía.

— ¿A dónde vamos, Rachie? —preguntó Brittany cuando iban subiendo las escaleras.

—Puck sugirió que tengamos relaciones falsas —le dijo buscando su aprobación.

—Pero Sanny no lo sabe.

—Estoy casi segura que ya esta buscando a Quinn —le dijo viendo el mensaje de Puck.

Santana tuvo un gran problema, Finn no estaba cediendo a su novia tan fácilmente y en un arranque de histeria gritó que Rachel y Brittany iban a tener relaciones en una de las habitaciones de arriba, claramente no fue nada sutil y la mitad de los presentes corrieron escaleras arriba para presenciar algo que solo estaba planeado para Quinn y Santana.

Brittany y Rachel esperaron un momento fuera de la habitación, esperando un sonido o una señal para entrar, y fue entonces cuando oyeron como la música bajo de volumen y muchos pasos yendo hacia ellas.

Quinn y Santana aventaron a cuanto se les cruzó en el camino.

—Hagámoslo —le dijo Rachel a Brittany antes de meterla a la habitación.

La mayoría de los invitados pudo ver como Rachel empujaba a Brittany dentro de la habitación e inmediatamente corrieron para tratar de escuchar.

Un fuerte golpe contra la puerta daba inicio a todo el espectáculo. Dentro Brittany se había dejado caer contra la puerta. Rachel puso el seguro, no quería que les cayeran en su mentira.

Minutos después empezaban su actuación.

—Ahhh, Rachie —gimió Brittany—. Hoy no quiero jueguitos —decía con dificultad.

Brittany había decidido que Rachel iba a ser la dominante en toda la situación, sobre todo porque a ella se le daba mejor imitar los sonidos y porque quería que todos pensaran que Rachel era toda una fiera, como le había dicho a Santana.

Afuera todos oían como Brittany seguía gimiendo y pidiéndole a Rachel que empezara de una vez por todas.

Lo único que quería hacer Santana era derribar la puerta y sacar a Rachel de encima de su chica, porque Brittany ya era su chica, solo hacía falta que Rachel desapareciera.

Rachel estaba tranquilamente recostada en la cama, oyendo como Brittany imitaba perfectamente los gemidos, la rubia en ese momento se aventó contra la cama y siguió haciendo diferentes sonidos.

Las dos empezaron a moverse exageradamente sobre la cama, generando algunos chirridos.

—Oh, Dios mío —gritó Brittany—. Ra-rachie, sigue... —soltó una pequeña risa y vio como Rachel se tapaba la boca—sigue por favoooor.

Quinn sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho, Rachel, su Rachel, estaba ahí adentro disfrutando de Brittany cuando tenía que ser ella la que gritara su nombre y rogara por más.

—Uhmmm —gimió Rachel brincando sobre la cama—. No seas desesperada, amor —dijo con pesadez.

—Rach... Rach —Brittany también brincaba—. ¡Raaaaaach!

Ambas se dejaban caer sobre la cama, agotadas de tanto brincar.

—Me siento tan mal —comentó Rachel.

—No digas eso —dijo Brittany—, siento como si fuera mala en los sexy times.

Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla y la despeino. Después sonrieron y se dispusieron a salir alegremente.

Afuera algunos ya se habían dispersado, la acción ya había acabado y había una fiesta que disfrutar.

—No podemos dejar que esto siga adelante —le dijo Santana a Quinn—. Lo que acaba de pasar me valdrá miles de terapias con un psicólogo.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Quinn.

—Tú —la señaló—, iras y terminaras con ese gigante y torpe novio que tienes —le dijo—. Después tú y yo pondremos nuestro plan en marcha.

— ¿Qué plan?

—Veo que la estupidez se contagia —murmuró Santana—. ¿Cómo que cuál plan? Nuestro plan de acabar con esa tontería llamada Britchel.

Quinn bajó en busca de Finn, no iba a ser nada sencillo sobre todo porque su novio pronto ex, estaba ya algo borracho y corría el riesgo de un berrinche por parte de él.

—Finn, tenemos que hablar —le dijo Quinn odiándose por sonar tan cliché.

—Una vez vi una película donde la chica le decía eso a su novio... —dijo para quedarse pensando—. ¿Romperás conmigo?

—Mira Finn, las cosas entre tú y yo desde hace algunos meses que han estado mal, muy mal —explicó—. Y sinceramente ya no le veo rumbo ni sentido a esto...

—No puedes terminar conmigo Quinn —le dijo—, somos los más populares, estamos destinados a estar juntos, son las reglas de todo instituto.

—Lo siento, Finn.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Le dijo Finn—. Pronto volverás a mí, te darás cuenta de lo que perdiste y no sé si vaya a seguir disponible —dijo con aires de superioridad—. Todas las chicas mueren por estar conmigo y...

—Entonces no le veo el problema —comentó Quinn—. Ahora puedes tener a todas esas chicas rogándote por estar contigo, ya no te detengo —le dijo alejándose de él.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió liberada, por primera vez le hizo caso a su consciencia y no pensó en el qué dirán. Por primera vez vio a la verdadera Quinn Fabray y no a la persona que le había robado su identidad.

La noche siguió su curso. Todos bailaban alegremente y algunos ya habían caído rendidos en diferentes partes de la casa.

Santana y Quinn se retiraron después de lo sucedido, ahora tenían algo más importante que hacer.

* * *

Una nueva semana, nuevos planes y sobre todo: dos porristas dispuestas a hacer lo necesario para conquistar a las dos chicas que en ese momento llegaban en el conocido automóvil de Rachel.

Cuando las Britchel entraron, absolutamente todo el mundo hablaba de ellas y lo sucedido en la fiesta de la capitana de voleibol. Rachel solo pensaba en matar a Puck por meterle aquella idea cuando ya estaba un poco borracha, aunque ella también había accedido sin pensarlo mucho y además había convencido a Brittany de seguir el juego.

Ese día decidieron darse un poco de espacio, pasar más tiempo con sus amigos. Habían estado su primera semana de "noviazgo" muy unidas y creían necesario ese distanciamiento.

Rachel abrió su casillero encontrándose con que Quinn estaba ahora a su lado.

—Hola, Rachel —saludó alegremente.

—Hola, Quinn —dijo—. Veo que he dejado de ser Berry.

—Te dije que quería ser tú amiga —le comentó—, por eso ahora eres Rachel, no más Berry a menos que me hagas enojar.

—Trataré de mantenerte feliz —le dijo sonriendo.

—No creo que eso sea difícil —dijo—. ¿Estás nerviosa? Digo, hoy son las audiciones.

—Ah, cierto —exclamó—. Ahora que lo mencionas, he sentido un poco de nervios.

—Creo que es peligroso —comentó.

— ¿Qué?

—Me refiero a que quieres jugar en un equipo donde los chicos son como tres veces tú tamaño —explicó—. Pesan también como tres veces más que tú —siguió—, y podrían herirte con una sola tacleada.

—Bueno, sí —dijo tranquila—. Ese es un riesgo, pero sé que puedo. Sé que miden y pesan mucho más que yo, soy claramente consciente de eso —miraba fijamente a Quinn—. Sólo quiero que me traten diferente, no más granizados ni empujones en los pasillos. Y sé que entrar al equipo lograra que tengan un poco de respeto hacia mi persona.

—No necesitas hacer eso para que te respeten —le dijo—. No puedes arriesgarte de tal modo para lograrlo.

—Quiero hacerlo.

— ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí? —preguntó Quinn.

—Claro. Sí.

—Prométeme que a la más mínima herida que sufras en el campo, lo dejaras, te olvidaras de toda esa locura de estar en el equipo.

—Lo prometo, Quinn —le dijo con seguridad.

—Gracias, Rachel —sonrió levemente—. No quiero perder a mi nueva amiga tan pronto.

Las dos partieron hacia la clase de Química, ambas felices por compartir la primera clase del día.

— ¿Te divertiste en la fiesta? —preguntó Quinn.

Rachel estaba concentrada vertiendo una sustancia rojiza en un matraz, la pregunta hizo que todo se fuera dentro y empezara a salir espuma del recipiente. El profesor vio lo sucedido y la regañó por ser tan descuidada y no prestar atención a las instrucciones. El incidente les costo quedarse después de terminar la clase para limpiar el laboratorio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Rachel—. Por mi culpa también estás aquí limpiando.

—No hay problema, Rachel —le dijo tranquila—. Además, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

Rachel se sonrojó. ¿Era solo ella o Quinn estaba actuando de una manera diferente con ella?

—Aún así lo siento.

—Oye, Rachel —habló en voz baja Quinn.

— ¿Sí?

—Ese día en la fiesta —comenzó—, terminé con Finn.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó con ilusión—. Creo que es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho.

—Lo sé —le dio la razón—. Ahora estoy tratando de conquistar a otra persona —le dijo—, solo que tiene novia y ni nota que existo.

— ¿Qué tipo de persona es esa? —preguntó—. Eres Quinn Fabray.

—Pues ser Quinn Fabray no funciona con esta persona —comentó.

—Debe estar ciego al no notarte —le dijo—, cualquier persona moriría por estar contigo. Sí ese chico no te corresponde es mejor buscar a alguien mejor, que te trate como lo mereces y que solo tenga ojos para ti.

—Eso sería bueno. Pero como ya te dije, tiene novia y parece estar muy enamorada.

— ¿Enamorada? —preguntó confundida—. Querrás decir enamorado.

—No, lo he dicho bien —sonrió—. Ella tiene novia y está muy enamorada —le dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande—. Y no hagas esas caras, solo ella me gusta. Nunca antes había sentido esto con alguna otra chica y estoy segura de que solo ella causa todas esas emociones en mí.

— ¿Qué sientes? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Confío en ti —declaró—. Ella hace que flote en lugar de caminar. Con su sonrisa alegra mi día y su risa acapara mis sentidos —decía—. Ella ha venido a cambiar mi vida.

—Que afortunada...

—La que debería sentirse afortunada soy yo —le dijo—. Pero ahora solo te puedo decir que la afortunada es su novia, realmente hacen bonita pareja.

—Cuando quieres algo y sabes que lo mereces, debes luchar por ello —le aconsejó Rachel.

—No sé si realmente la merezco —suspiró—. Ella es sin duda la mejor persona que he conocido y yo solo soy Quinn Fabray, a la que todos temen por mis acciones del pasado, por la ambición. No saben que ella no existe más, no...

—Tú eres una gran persona, Quinn —le dijo tomando su mano—. No dejes que el pasado te defina. Vive tú presente, y demuéstrales a todos que has cambiado.

—No es tan fácil.

—Todo es posible si te lo propones —le dijo—. Deja que todos conozcan a la nueva Quinn y demuéstrale a esa chica cuanto la mereces.

—Rachel yo... dime... sí no estuvieras con Brittany...

—Señoritas, no tengo todo el día —el profesor entraba, interrumpiendo aquel momento—. Llevan aquí aproximadamente media hora.

—Hemos acabado —dijo Quinn recogiendo sus cosas —. Nos vemos luego, Rachel.

Quinn salió casi corriendo del laboratorio, había estado a punto de decirle a Rachel todo. Y no quería que fuese de aquella forma, ella quería hacerlo más especial. Hacerle ver a Rachel que todo lo que decía era en serio, decirle cuan especial era para ella y todo lo que haría con tal de verla sonreír.

—Hey, Quinn —Puck salía de su salón.

—Hola, Puck.

— ¿Crees que podríamos hablar? —preguntó dudoso.

—Claro, Puck.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia las gradas.

—Mira, Quinn —empezó a decir—. Durante todo este tiempo he soportado tus arranques contra mi pequeña y tus malos comentarios sobre su persona —le dijo—. Pero no voy a dejar que te acerques a ella y la lastimes, no confío en ti. No sé que planes traigas entre manos. No porque ahora la trates bien significa que no te traes nada entre manos.

—Puck... quiero que Rachel sea mi amiga. Sin trampas, ni bromas —explicó—. De hecho quiero... quiero a Rachel de otra forma...

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Pruébame.

—Me gusta Rachel —confesó—, me gusta creo que desde siempre.

— ¿Y eso te daba el derecho de tratarla tan mal?

—No, Puck —le dijo—. Actué mal, lo sé y cada día que pasaba me sentía peor por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para defenderla de mí misma.

—Te creo —comentó—. No debería, pero lo hago.

—Eres un gran chico, Puck —le dijo Quinn empezando a bajar de las gradas.

—Quinn —la rubia se detuvo y volteó a verlo—. Es tu momento para ser valiente —aconsejo—. Pero sí le llegas a hacer daño, no me va a importar que seas una chica, te haré pagar cada lágrima que derrame por ti.

—No esta en mis planes hacerle daño.

* * *

Santana esperaba a fuera de la clase de Brittany, era ya la última hora y le había prometido que ambas irían juntas a apoyar a Rachel en su audición, aunque eso no fuese lo que ella desease en esos momentos, pero por Brittany haría lo que fuera.

— ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? —preguntó Brittany detrás de ella.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó—. Me asustaste.

—Lo siento —dijo Brittany bajando la mirada.

—No tienes porque sentirlo —le dijo tiernamente—. Es solo que estaba pensando... en ti —susurró—. Y de pronto llegas y...

— ¿Pensabas en mí?

—Claro. Siempre pienso en ti, Britt —le dijo—. Desde hace años que no puedo dejar de pensar en tu sonrisa y esos ojos alegres que me hacen enamorarme cada día más de ti, pienso en tu dulce voz e incluso me gusta cuando hablas de esa bola de pelos que dice ser un gato.

—Tubbi si es un gato —hizo un puchero.

—Y me gusta cuando haces eso —Brittany se sonrojo—. Y también eso.

—No sigas Sanny...

—Britt, en serio. Siento tanto haber tardado todos estos años en decirte lo especial que eres para mí, siento haberte hecho sufrir, pero si todo esto sirve para que en un futuro estemos juntas, no me sentiré tan mal. Porque quiero vivir todos los días de mi vida a tú lado, quiero las peleas y las reconciliaciones, quiero llorar a tu lado cuando vayas a tu primera gira con Madonna, Beyoncé, Rihanna, quien sea —suspiró viendo a Brittany con amor—. También quiero una niña de ojos azules a la que le gusten los patos e ir juntas cada semana al estanque a darles de comer. Te quiero a mi lado, sé que aún estamos jóvenes y que nos falta mucho por vivir, pero sé que a tu lado todo lo que nombre antes se cumplirá.

—San...

—Ya sé que ahora estás con la enana desesperante, no sé en que estabas pensando, ni quiero saberlo —le dijo sonriendo—. Britt... te amo.

—Yo... San...

—No tienes que decirlo, algo en el fondo me dice que también sientes lo mismo y... te voy a esperar, lo haré.

—Chicas, ya es hora —Quinn llegaba a interrumpir su momento.

—Sí, Fabray —dijo molesta—. Vamos.

—Discúlpame —dijo al notar la tensión en el ambiente—. No sabía que estabas llevando a cabo tu plan.

—No, solo le estaba diciendo a Britt todo lo que siento —le dijo—. El plan aún no esta listo. Y te lo advierto desde ahora, Fabray —amenazó—. Cuando te vea en un momento así con la cosa esa enana, ni me reclames la interrupción.

Las tres chicas llegaban justo a tiempo para ver como Rachel corría alrededor del campo.

— ¡Vamos, Rachie! —animaba Brittany.

Rachel levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de las tres porristas, sonrió alegremente y siguió con sus vueltas de calentamiento.

—Ni te das una idea de cuanto odio a Berry en estos momentos —le susurro Santana a Quinn.

Finn, Sam y Puck eran los ayudantes de la entrenadora, por momentos ellos se encargaban de hacer los pases a los aspirantes o taclearlos.

Era el turno de Rachel, quien salía con una licra especial para el football americano, un jersey gris, las hombreras y un casco rojo.

Las tres porristas no podían quitarle la mirada de encima, aunque Santana lo iba a negar, en ese momento Rachel se veía demasiado sexy.

—Berry —habló la entrenadora Beiste—. Dudé en aceptar que hicieras la audición, pero este muchacho —señaló a Puck—, insistió en darte una oportunidad, así que no la desaproveches.

Rachel empezó a correr de un lado a otro con gran velocidad, después recibió unos cuantos pases cortos de Finn y algunos largos de Sam, cuando agarraba el balón corría esquivando a Puck, llegando sin problema alguno a la zona de anotación.

La entrenadora estaba más que impresionada, incluso Sam fue y la abrazó para felicitarla por su excelente trabajo, logrando que Quinn lo mirara de mala manera.

No había tardado en llegar a sus oídos la invitación del chico hacia Rachel días atrás.

—Bien hecho, Berry —felicitó la entrenadora—. No acostumbro a dar resultados, los chicos siempre esperan a la lista pero contigo haré una excepción —le dijo seriamente—. Creo que tendremos que mandar a hacerte un uniforme especial para ti ya que todos los que tenemos son grandes.

Puck no dudo en correr hacia Rachel y alzarla, haciéndola girar.

—Te dije que lo lograrías, pequeña —la bajo y le dio un abrazo.

—Rachie —Brittany llegaba corriendo y no dudaba en abalanzarse contra ella—. Estuviste muy sexy.

—Gracias —decía, pensando que era una forma de decirle que había estado hecho un gran trabajo.

—Temo decirlo, pero Brittany está en lo cierto —le dijo Santana.

—Felicidades, Rachel —Quinn llegaba y también la abrazaba—. Recuerda la promesa, ¿eh?

Rachel asintió.

— ¿De qué promesa hablan? —preguntó Puck abrazando nuevamente a Rachel.

—Le prometí a Quinn que si llegaba a hacerme daño o algo así, me olvidaría de toda esta locura —explicó Rachel.

— ¡Vamos a celebrar! —gritó Mike.

—Es bueno saber que te preocupas por ella —le dijo Puck a Quinn.

—Siempre.

La celebración consistió en ir a la casa de Rachel y pedir algunas pizzas, comida china entre otras cosas, Puck decía que no todos los días tenían cosas de tal magnitud para celebrar.

Mike, Santana, Puck, Quinn, Brittany y Rachel vieron películas y hasta jugaron una ronda de Mario Kart, olvidándose de las diferencias que entre ellos tenían.

—Eres un tramposo, Puckerman —se quejó Santana.

—Para eso te dan las cosas, para usarlas —le dijo.

—Pero no contra mí —le reclamó—. Iba ganando.

—Yo elijo a Yoshi —interrumpió Brittany arrebatándole el control a Santana.

—No es justo Britt —seguía quejándose—. Perdí por culpa de Puckerman.

Al ser solo cuatro controles y seis personas, los dos últimos lugares cedían su control a los que no habían jugado. Y Santana siempre hallaba a quien echarle la culpa por ir perdiendo.

—Ten —Quinn le dio su control al ver que Rachel se dirigía a la cocina.

—He vuelto, perdedores —decía emocionada.

Rachel se estaba sirviendo más limonada cuando alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Quinn fija en ella.

Quinn sonrió cuando sus miradas se conectaron y se acercó.

—Espero que esto recompense mi cobardía en la heladería —dijo, poniendo con delicadeza sus manos en las mejillas de Rachel y plantándole un apasionado beso.

Poco les importo que sus amigos estuvieran en la sala gritando por las trampas de Santana, ellas simplemente se dejaron llevar.

* * *

_¡Hola! Por fin domingo. Espero que les guste, y bueno, nos vemos/leemos hasta el miércoles. ¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! Alegran mi día ;)_


	7. Cuchurrumin y Shmutsi Boo

**Capítulo 7: Cuchurrumin y Shmutsi Boo**

* * *

Un segundo, un minuto, el tiempo solo corría alrededor, pero para ellas el tiempo había dejado de existir. La cosa es que el tiempo no se detiene, y la vida continúa, por más cómodas que estuvieran ese momento.

— ¡Quinn! —gritaba alguien desde la sala.

A regañadientes se separó de Rachel, sin dejar de verla a los ojos y sonriéndole. Fue ahí cuando todo tipo de remordimientos golpearon a Quinn. Había actuado por impulso. El ver a Rachel ahí la había tentado, ¿se arrepentía? No. Claro que no lo hacía, y eso la hacía sentir peor.

— ¡Lucy Quinn Fabray! —gritaba la misma voz de nuevo.

Suspiró pesadamente, sin dejar de ver a Rachel quien estaba con una mirada interrogante y feliz, tan feliz que tanta felicidad no cabía en su pequeño cuerpo y necesita ser liberada urgentemente de alguna manera: quería gritar, saltar, correr, cantar.

Quinn acarició su mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Santana? —preguntaba una muy enojada Quinn, llegando a la altura de la latina.

—Estas niñitas no saben perder y quieren que sigas jugando tú —respondió sonriéndole a Brittany.

—Tú eres la niñita que no sabe perder —se defendió Puck—. Debería darte vergüenza.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Quinn antes de que Santana se fuera contra Puck.

—Pueden quedarse un rato más —dijo Rachel al salir de la cocina.

—Gracias —dijo Santana sonriendo falsamente—. Pero ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo contigo y no creo soportarte más.

— ¡Santana! —la mirada que Brittany le estaba dando le daba un poco de miedo.

Santana resopló frustrada.

—Gracias, Berry. Pasamos muy buena tarde con ustedes, aún así ya es hora de irnos —dijo forzadamente.

Sí quería conquistar a Brittany tenía que intentar llevarse bien con Rachel, por mucho que odiara la idea.

—Nos vemos mañana, Rachel —Quinn llegaba a despedirse de la morena.

—Claro, Quinn —besaba rápidamente su mejilla.

—Rachel —susurró Quinn—, me gustaría hablar contigo, en privado. Mañana—dijo al ver como Rachel estaba por llevarla lejos de ahí—. ¿Puedo pasar por ti?

—Sí, no hay problema.

—Perfecto —sonrió.

— ¡Vámonos, Fabray! —decía desesperada Santana, quien ya estaba en la puerta, más afuera que adentro.

Con la partida de Quinn y Santana, Brittany le pidió a Rachel hablar con ella mientras los chicos siguieron jugando como si nada pasara.

—Quinn te besó —Brittany comentó con gran emoción.

— Bueno, se podría decir...

—Casi salto de la felicidad cuando las vi —dijo feliz—. Quinnie por fin está actuando, como Sanny.

—Bueno, como Quinn ya terminó con Finn y me ha besado. Y Santana ya se te ha declarado, creo que ya podemos dejar de fingir.

— ¡No! —Exclamó Brittany—. Las dos ya están actuando, pero todavía les falta, aún no están preparadas —dijo segura—. Sanny y Quinnie se pondrán muy felices cuando terminemos, lo sé. Y también sé que ninguna de las dos va a ser capaz de pasearse por los pasillos así como nosotras.

— ¿Entonces, qué hacemos? Por lo que dices todo lo que hemos hecho no ha servido de nada —comentó Rachel.

Ella pensaba que las otras chicas ya estaban listas.

—Quinn no te ha dicho nada, solo te dio a entender que estaba enamorada de alguien, pero en ningún momento te dijo que eras tú —daba sus razones—. San es la que más ha hecho, ya me besó, se confesó, y a pesar de todo eso todavía la noto insegura —le explicó.

—Así que seguiremos con esto.

—Rachie... —habló seriamente—no te desesperes. Contigo en el equipo todo va a ser más fácil.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida.

—Sanny te ve como una amenaza, una muy débil y ahora que entraste al equipo tu popularidad aumentara, y Sanny tendrá que luchar más. Y con Quinn, con ella es más fácil, cree que la única amenaza soy yo, así que al estar en el equipo muchas chicas mostraran interés por ti y te perseguirán —explicaba una de sus teorías—. Aunque Joanna mostró un repentino interés desde antes, al parecer le gustan las piernas —agregó con una sonrisa picara.

—Joanna solo fue amable conmigo —dijo convencida de que no había nada más allá de eso.

—Que Joanna se cuide de Quinnie —murmuró Brittany.

Después de su pequeña plática se volvieron a unir a los chicos, pasando una agradable tarde-noche. Rachel estaba segura que aquellas personas más que amigos, ya formaban parte de su familia.

Cuando Rachel se fue a dormir, simplemente no pudo. Por su mente rondaban los recuerdos de aquella tarde: ella en la cocina, Quinn entrando, Quinn viéndola fijamente, Quinn acercándose, Quinn besándola, Quinn sonriendo, Quinn diciendo que quería hablar con ella. Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil dejar de pensar en ella? ¿De que querría hablar? ¿Se había arrepentido? ¿Acaso era ella la chica de la cual estaba enamorada Quinn? ¿Y sí no era ella? Mil preguntas y ninguna respuesta, preguntas que poco a poco le quitaban el sueño y la mantenían boca arriba viendo fijamente el techo de su habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente Rachel decidió saltarse toda su rutina diaria y simplemente se quedó acostada en la cama, esperando a que fuera hora de que Quinn llegara.

Ese día a su vestimenta le tenía que agregar algo más: su nueva Letterman.

Media hora después el timbre anunciaba la tan esperada llegada de Quinn, Rachel bajó corriendo. Nervios, felicidad, ansiedad, incluso hasta el miedo eran los síntomas que sentía en ese momento.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose de frente a Quinn Fabray vestida impecablemente con su uniforme y una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

—Hola, Rachel —saludó Quinn alegremente—. ¡Guau! Te ves muy bien —halagó al verla con la Letterman puesta.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse, bajar la mirada y sonreír tímidamente. Nunca imaginó que el día en que Quinn la halagara llegara tan pronto.

—Gracias, Quinn —dijo avergonzada—. Pasa, ¿quieres desayunar?

—No, gracias —respondió amablemente—. He desayunado antes de venir.

Las dos caminaron hacía la sala, sentándose en el mismo sofá y tratando de verse de frente. Un silencio invadió el lugar, un silencio donde Quinn veía fijamente a Rachel, y quizás por primera en vez desde que la conocía, valorando la gran persona que era. Rachel había dejado atrás todos los malos momentos que ella misma le había hecho pasar, confiaba en ella, dejaba que entrara a su casa como si nada, sin cuestionarle nada. Incluso no había mencionado nada del beso, aunque sabía que en el fondo Rachel se moría por saber que había pasado y ella misma se moría por decirle todo lo que sentía.

—Rachel...

—Quinn...

Ambas sonrieron.

—Creo que debes empezar tú —sugirió Rachel.

—Buena idea —dijo Quinn, dejando que los nervios empezaran a apoderarse de ella—. Mira, lo que pasó ayer —empezó—, te diría que lo siento, pero estaría mintiéndote —dijo sonriendo—. No me arrepiento, porque es algo que quería hacer desde siempre. Rachel... me gus...

El timbre volvía a sonar interrumpiendo el discurso de Quinn. Rachel sonrió a modo de disculpa y fue a abrir.

—Jew Babe —saludó Puck, abrazando a Rachel—. ¿Lista para arrasar con todos, hoy? —preguntó y después vio que Rachel no estaba sola—. Ah, hola Quinn.

—Puck —dijo Quinn algo enojada—. Rachel —volteó a verla—, será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos en el instituto.

Quinn empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, siendo detenida por Puck.

—Yo soy el que me tengo que ir —dijo firmemente—, ustedes estaban platicando y las dejo que sigan —declaró, guiñándole el ojo a Quinn antes de salir.

—Puck está en lo cierto. Vas a ganarte más de una mirada, hoy —comentó.

Y entonces pensó que no sería para nada fácil. Brittany era su mejor amiga y ella deseaba a su novia, también estaba el hecho de que ahora Rachel formaba parte de los Titanes, y una que otra chica se iba a interesar de pronto en ella.

—No es como si realmente me interesaran sus miradas.

—Pensé que eso era lo que buscabas al unirte al equipo —al menos eso era lo que había entendido.

—No, yo simplemente quiero que dejen de aventarme contra los casilleros o bañarme de granizado.

—Lo siento por eso —dijo Quinn arrepentida—. Yo pude haber parado todo eso, y sin embargo sólo hice que todos se fueran contra ti.

—Eso ha quedado en el pasado, ahora somos amigas y confío en que ya no me harás nada malo —dijo Rachel tranquilamente—. Lo que no entiendo es qué te llevaba a hacer eso contra mí.

—Miedo —respondió automáticamente—. Rachel, hace un año empecé a sentir algo raro por ti, y todo mi ser me decía a gritos que estaba mal, que debía hacer de todo para dejar de sentirme así, pero tu indiferencia y tu sonrisa, tu seguridad, todo eso hacía que lo que sentía aumentase —suspiró ruidosamente—. Era como un mecanismo de defensa... hoy en día, me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice pasar. Hoy ese sentimiento raro, ha tomado otro significado, hoy sé que... que... ese sentimiento —jugó un poco con sus manos para quitarse los nervios—. No debería estar sintiendo esto, porque eres la novia de mi mejor amiga, y yo quiero mucho a Brittany, lo último que quiero es hacerla sufrir pero, me gustas —sonrió—. Me gustas desde siempre, y ayer hablaba de ti, tú eres esa chica que me hace sentir cosas inexplicables, tú eres como mi amor prohibido porque...

Rachel ya había oído suficiente, por eso mismo no dudo en callar a Quinn con un beso. Beso, que en menos de un minuto escalo de lo inocente a lo pasional. Todo paso tan rápido que cuando se dieron cuenta Quinn estaba encima de Rachel, que estaba acostada a lo largo del sofá, dejándose llevar por el momento.

—Me encantan tus labios —dijo Quinn separándose un poco—. Toda tú me encantas.

Sí aquello estaba mal, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para arrepentirse.

Tenía la esperanza de que al final, Santana iba a terminar pasando la vida junto a Brittany mientras ella disfrutaba de la suya junto a Rachel. Sabía o quería creer que la relación entre Rachel y Brittany no era más que un tonto enamoramiento de unos días, o tal vez unos meses. Sabía que Brittany la iba a perdonar, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

Como siempre, el oxígeno empezó a hacer falta, haciendo que Quinn desease ser un organismo anaeróbico, tal vez así podría pasar toda la vida besando a Rachel.

—Yo, lo siento, bueno no lo siento, simplemente me dejé llevar —dijo Quinn rápidamente—. Mira la hora —exclamó—. Tenemos que irnos, sino no llegaremos a tiempo —terminó de decir y después prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar.

—Ok —murmuró Rachel, viendo como Quinn ya estaba afuera abriendo su coche.

Rachel salió y Quinn murmuró algo así como que tenía que pasar a otro lado antes de ir al instituto y que la veía luego. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que aún faltaban 25 minutos para que empezaran las clases. Después le mandó un mensaje a Brittany preguntándole si quería que pasara por ella, recibiendo una afirmativa por parte la otra chica.

Su casa y la de Brittany no quedaban tan lejos, así que unos 5 minutos después ya estaba en la entrada.

—Rachie —llegaba Brittany sonriendo a más no poder.

—Hola, Britt —saludó Rachel cediéndole el lugar del piloto—. ¿Por qué tan sonriente?

—Sanny me ha estado mandando mensajes diciéndome lo mucho que quiere estar conmigo y también lo mucho que desea que nos separemos —comentó—, bueno, nunca ha dicho que quiere que nos separemos, pero lo dice como subliminalmente.

—Britt... ¿cuánto tiempo seguiremos con esto? —preguntó Rachel.

Brittany arrancó, recibiendo un bocinazo por parte de un conductor con el cual casi chocaba.

—He calculado como... —se llevó una mano al mentón, olvidando que iba manejando.

Rachel estiró la mano y logró alcanzar el volante para moverlo antes de que chocaran contra uno de los tantos coches que estaban estacionados en la orilla de la carretera.

—...unas dos semanas más.

— ¿Dos semanas? —Dijo incrédula—. Quinn y Santana ya están listas —dos semanas se le hacía mucho tiempo—. Quinn se me declaró hoy, a medias, pero lo hizo —comentó.

—Sí, Rachie —dijo Brittany con pasividad—. Ya lo hablamos ayer, aún les falta.

Rachel resopló, si fuese por ella en ese mismo instante le mandaba un mensaje diciéndole a Quinn que había terminado con Brittany.

Mientras tanto, los planes de Brittany eran completamente diferentes. Para ella Quinn y Santana aún no estaban preparadas, por más confesiones y besos robados que hubiese. Tal vez Quinn era la que más ayuda necesitaba, y sabía perfectamente que el hecho de que Rachel empezara a ser popular ayudaría en el proceso.

Y no estaba tan equivocada Brittany, nada más al bajar de su coche, Rachel ya tenía varias miradas sobre ella, más que nada de algunas porristas y uno que otro chico, que por más que hayan visto a Rachel y Brittany besándose como si no hubiese mañana en los pasillos, tenían ganas de intentar algo con la morena.

En los pasillos la situación no era diferente, varios alumnos vieron a Rachel desde que entró hasta que abrió su casillero, incluso le siguieron el paso antes de que entrara a su salón.

—Veo que eres la nueva sensación —comentó Mike cuando Rachel se sentó junto a él.

—Es raro tener la atención de los demás.

—Falta que te acostumbres —dijo—, además es bueno para que cuando estés en Broadway, así ya vas a estar más que acostumbrada.

— ¿Has visto a Quinn? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, estaba platicando con Tina —respondió—. Eso fue hace unos cinco minutos.

—Tengo que hablar con ella —dijo parándose.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludaba el profesor.

A Rachel no le quedo de otra más que esperar a que acabase la clase.

El resto del día paso igual, sin rastros de Quinn, incluso Santana había desaparecido. Brittany y Rachel estaban preocupadas, no contestaban sus llamadas y mucho menos sus mensajes.

—No es bueno estar ignorándolas —le recriminó Quinn a Santana.

—Fabray, no las estamos ignorando —comentó—, simplemente estamos planeando como conquistarlas.

—Yo creo que solo con ser nosotras mismas basta.

—Como si eso estuviese funcionando —respondió sarcásticamente.

—No ha funcionado porque no nos hemos esforzado lo suficiente.

— ¿Qué no me he esforzado lo suficiente? —Preguntó enojada—. Le he dicho que la amo, la he besado, le conté mis planes a futuro, ¿qué más quiere?

—Algún detalle...

—No, Quinn, no. No vamos a cantar canciones estúpidas de amor frente a todo el coro.

—Tal vez eso sea lo que nos hace falta —dijo cansada por la actitud de la latina.

—Tienes razón, a la enana esa la puedes conquistar con una canción.

—Rachel —corrigió—, se llama Rachel.

—Para mí siempre será la enana, ¿entendiste, Fabray? —dijo molesta—. Mira, que he pasado por alto el hecho de que le haya sido infiel a Britt contigo.

—Britt también le fue infiel contigo.

—No es lo mismo.

—Claro que es lo mismo —declaró.

Puck oía su conversación, sonriendo por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Saben? —Comentó saliendo de su escondite—. Ustedes dos —las señaló—, prefieren estar perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo cosas sin sentido. Cuando deberían estar tratando de conquistar a la pareja más ardiente del año.

— ¿Qué? —a Santana no le había gustado lo que dijo Puck.

—Jacob hizo una encuesta —dijo con indiferencia—, y ellas son la pareja más ardiente del año.

—Eso no es posible —comentó Santana—. Britt y yo debemos ser la pareja más ardiente del año.

—Te equivocas —dijo Quinn—. Esas debemos ser Rachel y yo.

Puck giro los ojos y vio como empezaban a discutir de nuevo.

—Ahora veo porque no han avanzado en nada —dijo para sí mismo captando la atención de las porristas.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes Puckerman?

—Mi querida latina loca —habló tranquilamente—, ustedes dos son las personas menos disimuladas del mundo, sólo ayer tú —señaló a la latina—: estuviste toda la tarde pegada a Brittany, sonriendo como tonta cada vez que te veía. Y tú —era el turno de Quinn—: cediste tú control a Santana sólo para ir a besar a mi pequeña...

—Yo... yo... eso no es cierto —trataba de defenderse Quinn.

—...y hoy la besaste de nuevo.

—Ahora si me las va a pagar ese enano —Santana se paró con toda la intensión de ir tras Rachel.

—Santana, ¿en serio? —Dijo Puck incrédulo—. Tú no te quedas atrás, también has besado a Brittany dos veces.

— ¡¿Qué?! —eso no lo sabía Quinn.

—Ayer. En los vestidores, mientras esperábamos a Rachel —Puck sonrió victorioso al ver como Santana se sonrojaba—. Chicas, actúen rápido. Quizá Brittany y mi Jew Babe decidan que están mejor como amigas, y ya hay unas cuantas chicas detrás de Rachel y sé que Artie no perdería el tiempo, como ustedes.

— ¿Qué chicas? —preguntó Quinn, esas chicas iban a sufrir.

—Ya sabes —comentó indiferente—. Natalie, Danielle, Scarlett. Pero sin duda, yo tendría cuidado con Joanna.

Mientras Quinn se quedaba pensando, Puck empezó a caminar lejos de ahí.

—Estúpido, Puckerman —murmuró Santana, sabía que el chico estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

La hora de entrenamiento había llegado, Rachel estaba nerviosa, el día anterior había sido diferente, sólo había tres jugadores y era una simple audición, a eso sumándole que llevaba todo el día sin sabe de Quinn.

Al empezar el entrenamiento pudo ver a Brittany sentada en las gradas junto a Santana, y sin ningún rastro de Quinn.

Quince minutos después volteó de nuevo, y Quinn seguía sin aparecer.

A la media hora, tuvieron un pequeño descanso.

— ¿Estabas buscándome? —preguntó alguien detrás de ella, muy cerca de su oído.

Volteó y sonrió por compromiso al ver que no era Quinn, aunque ya lo había supuesto al oír la voz.

—Ah, hola, Joanna —dijo ocultando su decepción.

Desde las gradas, Brittany veía con desagrado la escena. Rachel no debería estar coqueteando con Joanna. Rachel tenía que estar con Quinn, sólo con Quinn.

Santana quien estaba feliz por poder compartir aunque sea unos pocos minutos con Brittany, cambió su cara al ver el gesto que presentaba Britt al ver a Rachel con la capitana de voleibol. Y recordó las palabras de Puck. Tenía razón, pensó. Joanna sería un gran problema para Quinn.

_Alerta roja. La burmesa anda muy cerca del ratón –S_

_¿De qué demonios hablas, Santana? –Q_

_Joanna está hablando con Rachel –S_

_Ignoraré el hecho de que le hayas dicho a Rachel ratón. Estoy en camino –Q_

—Voy con Rachel —dijo Brittany bajando de las gradas.

Joanna hablaba y hablaba, mientras Rachel miraba para todos lados buscando a Quinn, ignorando por completo a la otra chica.

Sonrió al ver a Quinn entrando al campo, y Joanna tomó eso como un sí a lo que había preguntado.

—Entonces paso por ti como a las 8:00 —Joanna dijo emocionada.

— ¿Eh? —Rachel salía de su embelesamiento.

Joanna iba a contestar, sólo que un torbellino llamado Brittany llegó y beso a Rachel como marcándola como suya.

—Hola, Joanna —saludó Brittany inocentemente—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bi-bien —contestó nerviosa—. Bueno, nos vemos luego.

Sin más salió casi corriendo del lugar.

—Rachel —Brittany usaba un tono infantil—, más lejos de Joanna y más cerca de Quinn, ¿sí?

Rachel asintió, no era como si quiera estar más cerca de Joanna y más lejos de Quinn.

En ese momento Quinn agradeció que Brittany hubiese alejado a Joanna de Rachel, aunque era un poco obvio dado a que Brittany estaba cuidando lo que era suyo.

—Un poco más y se la tragaba —bromeó Santana.

—Santana, tenemos que actuar. ¡Ya! —Quinn dijo toda decidida.

El horario escolar terminó con Santana y Quinn hablando sobre su próximo movimiento y, con Brittany regañando a Rachel por aceptar los coqueteos de Joanna.

* * *

Brittany estaba en casa de Rachel, ya se les había hecho costumbre pasar la tarde jugando con Puck y Mike, cuando estos iban, viendo películas o simplemente platicando de su día y los comentarios de sus compañeros. Aunque Santana y Quinn siempre eran su tema principal.

_Monsters, Inc _había sido la elección de ese día de Brittany. Rachel ya estaba más que acostumbrada a tener que ver películas de dibujos animados, incluso podría decir que estaba igual o más fascinada que Brittany por ellas.

—Ya sé, ya sé —Brittany saltaba sobre su lugar—. Tú podrías ser mi _Cuchurrumin_ y yo seré tú _Shmutsi Boo_ —dijo feliz por su idea.

—Britt... —no le gustaba mucho la idea.

—Dime, _Cuchurrumin_ —decía Brittany contenta.

—Es muy cursi, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Somos novias falsas, Rachie —comentó—. Tenemos que ser cursis en algún momento.

—Dios mío —Rachel se cubría la cara con uno de los cojines del sofá.

A las 8:00 en punto, el timbre de la casa de Rachel sonaba, haciendo que se preguntase quién podría ser. Obviamente no era Brittany porque ella estaba ahí mismo, en la sala, viendo _Mulan_.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Joanna, quien iba vestida muy sexy, eso no lo iba a negar.

Un vestido azul eléctrico ceñido al cuerpo de un solo hombro con tonos plateados, unas zapatillas de tacón plateadas y un bolso que al parecer iba a juego con el vestido, su cabello rubio suelto bien arreglado y unas hondas cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Entonces Rachel recordó vagamente a Joanna decir que pasaría por ella a las 8:00.

—Hola... Joanna —saludó.

—Hola, Rachel —sonrió coquetamente—. Veo que aún no estás lista.

—Bueno, sí... la verdad.

—Joanna —Brittany llegaba y sonreía con falsedad al ver a la chica ahí—. ¿Vas a salir?

Joanna se puso nerviosa, jamás pensó que la novia de Rachel podría estar ahí justo cuando ella iba a salir con Rachel.

—Espera... —a Brittany se le había ocurrido una idea—. ¿Nos vienes a invitar a cenar contigo? ¡Genial! —aplaudió—. Entra, mi _Cuchurrumin_ y yo nos iremos a cambiar.

Joanna vio a Rachel cuando Brittany le dijo de esa forma tan cariñosa, Rachel solo se sonrojo y subió escaleras arriba, siendo jalada por Brittany.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ya en su habitación.

Brittany estaba sacando algunos vestidos y accesorios. Sin decir nada, metió a Rachel al baño.

—Vamos a salir a cenar con Joanna —dijo como si nada—. Así que te tienes que bañar.

—Britt, no podemos hacerle eso —comentó Rachel saliendo del baño.

—Si quiere conquistarte tiene que hacerlo conmigo presente —sentenció metiendo nuevamente a Rachel en el baño.

Una hora después las dos bajaban las escaleras, tomadas de la mano y sonriendo como una pareja de recién casados.

—Estamos listas —dijo Brittany—. Discúlpanos por hacerte esperar.

—No hay problema —dijo resignada.

Rachel vestía un strapless rosa suelto por debajo de la cintura, y sus zapatillas blancas, su cabello simplemente se lo había alaciado.

Brittany por otra parte también vestía un strapless solo que era azul turquesa, zapatillas azules, y el cabello también lo lleva lacio.

Supieron que no habían exagerado en su vestimenta cuando salieron de Lima y llegaron a un lujoso restaurante francés que estaba en Columbus.

La hostess las llevo a una mesa apartada del resto, haciendo que cambiaran la mesa de dos para tres.

La velada paso tranquila, al menos para Brittany y Rachel. Sin embargo, Joanna tenía unas ganas enormes de que Brittany desapareciera.

No era solo el hecho de haber arruinado su cena con Rachel al incluirse. Eran los comentarios sobre la hermosa relación que tenían y siempre usando términos demasiado cariñosos sobre Rachel, agregándole sus manos unidas sobre la mesa todo el tiempo y las caricias que sabía que se estaban dando bajo la mesa.

Al salir del lugar Brittany agradeció el bonito gesto que había tenido Joanna al invitarlas.

Joanna simplemente sonrió forzosamente y las acompañó de regreso a casa de Rachel, donde Brittany aseguró que se iba a quedar para pasar la noche con su novia.

Rachel solo se dedicó a sonreír por las ocurrencias de Brittany y los gestos que hacía Joanna.

Minutos después de haber llegado, Rachel y Brittany estaban acostadas en la habitación de la morena. Brittany estaba feliz por haber saboteado los planes de conquista de Joanna, porque sabía que Rachel y Quinn debían estar juntas e iba seguir pensando eso hasta que alguna de las dos le demostrase lo contrario.

* * *

_¡Hola! Siento no haber actualizado el miércoles :( pero tuve un pequeño problema con uno de mis experimentos y mi tutora se puso como loca y bueno... ¡puff!_

_Por esa misma razón, subiré el próximo capítulo hasta el domingo. Lo siento._

_Espero que les guste, y me había olvidado agradecerles a aquellas personas que han dado sus ideas y como han visto, he tomado algunas :)_

_¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! ¡Saludos!_


	8. Te lo advertí

**Capítulo 8: Te lo advertí**

* * *

Quinn Fabray había conocido a muchas personas hostigantes en su vida, pero hoy en día podía decir que Joanna tenía el primer lugar de todas ellas.

Desde aquel día que la había visto coquetear descaradamente con Rachel desde las gradas, la capitana de voleibol no había parado.

Al día siguiente la vio platicando con ella en los pasillos y tocar sin disimulo alguno su brazo, y Rachel, eso era lo que más le molestaba, que al parecer a Rachel le encantaba tener la atención de la otra chica, o simplemente no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Quinn sabía que era más viable la primera opción, pero le gustaba pensar que Rachel no tenía ni idea. Estuvo a punto de ir y aventar a Joanna, suerte tuvo la chica porque Brittany la salvó de la furia Fabray.

Ese mismo día, Joanna abordó a la morena en la entrada de la cafetería, sin siquiera importarle las miradas de todos los presentes, ni la de la misma Brittany. A pesar de tenerla de espaldas, Quinn pudo notar como todos los movimientos de Joanna eran de estar en pleno ataque. En aquella ocasión agradeció el empujón que le dio Danielle a Joanna, aunque sabía que Danielle también andaba tras su Rachel, y esta lo hizo más notorio cuando pasó muy cerca de Rachel y le sonrió coquetamente. Esa tarde Danielle corrió 50 vueltas más que las otras porristas.

Dos días después pudo ver como se hacía injusticia ante sus ojos, a Joanna le habían aprobado la solicitud de traspaso de su clase de Español, donde ambas compartían clase, al salón de Rachel. Pensó que tal vez Joanna no tendría tanta suerte, dado a que en esa clase también estaban Brittany y Santana. Poco le sirvió el sentirse aliviada cuando Santana llegó feliz a decirle que Brittany ella, serían pareja para un proyecto "tonto" que había dejado del Sr. Schue, dejando a Rachel emparejada con Joanna, por poco Santana muere en manos de Quinn.

Y, por último. En ese preciso momento, Joanna y Rachel estaban sentadas en una de las mesas más escondidas de la Biblioteca, trabajando en su proyecto. No es como si Quinn las estuviera espiando, claro que no, Quinn simplemente iba pasando por ahí cuando las vio entrar y recordó que también tenía algo de tarea que requería su presencia en la Biblioteca.

Entró y se dirigió a la mesa más cercana a las otras chicas. Solo había un lugar disponible a dos mesas de ellas. Podía ver perfectamente a Joanna, como sonreía y al parecer hacía una que otra broma, haciendo que Rachel tratara de controlar su risa.

Estuvo aproximadamente cinco minutos viendo a Joanna, como queriendo asesinarla con su mirada, agradeciendo un poco el hecho de que Rachel estuviese dándole la espalda.

Cuando Joanna alzó la mirada al sentirse observada, se encontró con la sonrisa más falsa que Quinn Fabray había dado en su corta vida, frunció el ceño en clara confusión y siguió platicando con Rachel.

La furia Fabray aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, al parecer Joanna aprovechaba el no tener a Brittany cerca para poder utilizar todas sus habilidades para conquistar a Rachel: una sonrisita, caricias disimuladas, cometarios al azar, miraditas coquetas, y de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada, sonrojándose. Pero lo que más le molestaba era cuando los ojos de Joanna se quedaban observando con detenimiento los labios de Rachel, mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose ante sus pensamientos.

No sabía que tipo de fuerza sobrenatural la tenía todavía sentada, en lugar de ir contra Joanna y hacerle saber que Rachel estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

— ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Quinn? —preguntó Joanna casi media ahora después.

Rachel volteó y se encontró con la profunda mirada que tanto amaba.

Quinn sonrió al verla recibiendo una sonrisa genuina de Rachel, esa que tanto le gustaba.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo volviendo la vista al libro que tenía enfrente.

—Desde que llego no deja de mirarme como si quisiera que desapareciera.

Rachel sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica que tenía enfrente, conocía perfectamente esa mirada que describía Joanna, ella misma veía de esa forma a Finn cuando estaba con Quinn.

—Voy a hablar con ella —dijo Joanna, empezando a pararse.

—Terminemos esto primero —comentó Rachel sin levantar la mirada—. No quiero que nos atrasemos.

Joanna asintió y vio nuevamente a Quinn, encontrándose con la misma mirada: la mirada asesina, la más fría y cruel, a la que todos en McKinley le temían. Los que eran inteligentes, desviaban la mirada, esperando lo peor. Algunos se hacían los valientes y la retaban, arrepintiéndose segundos después. Y estaba el caso de Joanna, quien la vio de igual manera, haciéndole saber que con ella no servían ese tipo de amenazas.

Para cuando Rachel y Joanna abandonaron la biblioteca, Quinn se quedó afuera esperando que Joanna hubiera captado su mensaje y regresara a hablar con ella.

Diez minutos después, supo que Joanna se estaba pasando de lista con ella, se estaba haciendo la valiente, ignorando lo que podía llegarle a pasar si seguía así.

Ese mismo día, Quinn se dirigió alegremente hacía el Glee Club, por lo menos ahí no estaba la insoportable de Joanna. Se equivocó.

Ahí, en el único lugar donde se sentía a salvo, estaba sentada Joanna platicando animadamente con Rachel.

—Joanna, no me digas que también cantas —dijo haciendo notar su presencia.

—No te sorprendas, Quinn —contestó con soberbia—. Sí tú puedes cantar, no veo el problema en que yo también lo haga.

—Quinn... —Rachel intervenía lo que parecía el inicio de una discusión—. Le pedí a Joanna que se uniera, nunca esta de más un nuevo miembro en el coro.

—Tienes razón, Rachel —Quinn le dio la razón usando un tono más dulce con ella—. Solo espero que cante bien.

—Canto mejor que tú —exclamó Joanna.

—Lo dudo.

Minutos después los demás miembros del coro llegaron, y cada uno se metió en su plática. Quinn agradeció internamente a Brittany por alejar a Rachel de Joanna.

Cuando llego el Sr. Schue pidió a Joanna que cantara, realmente la chica tenía buena voz, pero para Rachel no había voz más linda que la de Quinn.

Al término de la clase, todos salieron lo más rápido posible, incluso Rachel y Brittany desaparecieron. Sólo quedaron dos personas, dos rubias, dos rivales, que se veían como si la guerra estuviera a punto de empezar.

Una frente a la otra, como las típicas peleas del viejo oeste, viéndose fijamente, cada una pensando en Rachel de una manera muy diferente.

Joanna veía a Quinn, tratando de entender su comportamiento hacia su persona, entendía que estuviese un poco enojada por haberla visto coquetear descaradamente con Rachel en la Biblioteca, por ser la novia de su mejor amiga, pero, no era para tanto.

—Mira Quinn, no quiero problemas —dijo Joanna.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Quinn incrédula—. Porque al parecer horas antes no pensabas lo mismo.

—Bueno, si...

—Escúchame —dijo señalándola, tenía que intimidarla—. Rachel es novia de Britt, entiéndelo de una vez por todas —su voz carecía de sentimiento alguno—. Sí te vuelvo a ver coqueteando con ella...

— ¿Me estas amenazando? —preguntó agarrando un poco de valor.

—Tómalo como quieras —respondió con indiferencia—. Y espero que lo entiendas, porque puede que el futuro de tú equipo empiece a correr el riesgo de desaparecer —sentenció.

La cara de Joanna cambió significativamente, sin un equipo de voleibol todo su futuro se veía arruinado, ella pensaba en solicitar una beca y seguir jugando como profesional.

—No puedes hacer nada, el que seas la capitana de porristas no significa que puedas hacer lo que se te plazca.

—Joanna, Joanna —dijo negando—. Qué poco me conoces...

—Porque te conozco lo digo —comentó—. Y no entiendo por qué ahora se te da por proteger a Rachel cuando antes encabezaba la lista de granizados. Hecha por ti misma.

—Eso no te interesa.

—Claro que me interesa, Rachel es mi amiga...

—Pero quisieras que fuese algo más, ¿o me equivoco?

—Claro que quiero que sea algo más —dijo—. Desde que la conocí he querido ser algo más, pero por cobarde no me acerque a ella —explicaba—. Si bien el equipo de voleibol no es tan popular como el de futbol o las porristas, tengo un estatus social bueno, y lamentablemente, Rachel siempre estuvo abajo, y tú... por tú culpa siempre fue atacada por todos —suspiró—. No podía llegar y decirle que me gustaba porque no era conveniente para ella ni para mí, pero cuando la vi entrando de la mano con Brittany entendí que perdí tanto tiempo, que pude haber sido yo, en lugar de la tonta de tu amiga...

—Britt no es tonta —exclamó Quinn.

—... por eso ahora, ni tú ni nadie me va a detener —sentenció.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Quinn se fue dejando a Joanna pensando.

—Conmigo no te metas, Fabray —murmuró una muy enojada Joanna.

* * *

Santana estaba eufórica, llena de adrenalina y extrañamente, feliz.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta que tenía enfrente, esperando a que le abriera la persona que había ido a buscar para no tener que ser recibida por alguno de los padres y tener que mostrarse educada justo cuando solo quería olvidarse de todo y gritar de la felicidad.

Afortunadamente, Quinn abrió.

—Hablé con mis padres —dijo Santana, entrando sin permiso.

—Pasa, San —dijo irónicamente a una Santana que ya estaba sentada en el sofá—. ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

—Dijeron que tarde mucho en admitirlo —comentó feliz—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —preguntó retóricamente—. Ya puedo ir con todo por Britt, el enano quedará en el olvido.

—San —Quinn suspiraba dejándose caer al lado de la latina—. Dudo que mi madre lo tome de la misma manera.

—No seas negativa. El prejuicioso era Russell, no Judy.

Santana estaba tan feliz que hasta en sus palabras y actitud se notaba.

—Pero las ideas de Russell igual quedaron dentro de ella.

—Ponte las pilas, Fabray. Ya ves que Joanna anda muy abusada con Berry.

—Ni la menciones —dijo con fastidio.

—No me digas que le dieron igual tus amenazas.

—Al parecer, sí.

—Vamos, eres Quinn Fabray —trataba de animarla—. Berry sería muy ciega si prefiere a la sexy capitana de voleibol antes que a ti.

—No ayudas en nada.

—Era broma, mujer —dijo Santana sonriendo—. Siempre pensé que Berry estaba loca por ti —comentó—, por eso mismo me sorprendió verla con Britt.

—Al parecer no era así.

—Pues si ya la volviste loca una vez —dijo Santana con sonrisa picara—dudo que no puedas hacerlo de nuevo.

—Hablaré con mi madre —dijo minutos después—. Un día de estos —susurro para ella misma lo último.

* * *

Al siguiente día notó que realmente Joanna había pasado por alto sus advertencias. Ahí estaba Joanna coqueteando con Rachel, sin importarle la presencia de Brittany, y al parecer a Brittany le causaba gracia toda esa situación, o entonces, ¿por qué sonreía? Acaso no veía como Joanna prácticamente violaba con la mirada a su novia, justo enfrente de ella. Sin duda nunca entendería la forma de ser de su amiga.

—Veo que tienes competencia —comentó Puck, parándose a su lado.

—Pensé que ya sabías sobre Joanna.

—Claro que lo sabía —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo te lo estoy haciendo más notorio, tal vez así empieces a actuar.

—Ya sé, Puck. Pero no sé que hacer, me siento tan perdida.

—Creía que Santana y tú se ayudaban —comentó en voz baja.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Oí a Santana hablar con los de la banda, al parecer piensa cantar en el Glee club.

— ¿Nos estas espiando?

—Puede ser —dijo sonriendo—. Además de que quiero ayudarlas.

— ¿Cómo por qué harías algo así? —Preguntó confundida—. Rachel es tú amiga y se ve feliz con Brittany, no entiendo por qué quieres que Santana y yo las separemos.

—Tengo mis motivos —respondió, al parecer no estaba siendo tan cauteloso como pensaba—. Rachel es feliz con Brittany, y viceversa, aún así creo que serían más felices con ustedes dos que entre ellas.

— ¿Eh?

—Piénsalo —dijo, y después huyó, no podía arriesgarse a más.

Quinn se quedó pensando en las palabras de Puck, ¿acaso sabía algo? ¿Por qué decía eso? Ella veía muy felices a sus amigas, no entendía como podrían llegar a ser aún más felices estando con Santana y con ella.

Nuevamente vio como Brittany y Rachel platicaban con Joanna como si nada pasara, realmente quería entenderlas.

Dejó el lugar buscando a una latina, buscando explicaciones. Quinn le había dado la idea de cantar y prácticamente Santana le había dicho que su idea era tonta, no veía el motivo por el cual podría haber cambiado de opinión. O tal vez sí.

—Quinn, Quinn —oyó decir su nombre de una voz no muy agradable—. ¡Quinn!

Volteo y espero a que el dueño de esa desagradable voz llegara.

— ¿Qué quieres, Finn? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer —dijo de mala gana.

—He estado pensando mucho en nuestra relación y creo que ya estuvimos mucho tiempo separados —explicó—. Quiero volver contigo, Quinn.

— ¿Qué paso con, volverás a mí, todas las chicas mueren por mí?

—Todavía mueren por mí —comentó—. Pero yo sólo te quiero a ti.

—Olvídalo, Finn —le dijo—. Ya no estoy interesada en ti, más bien... —se quedó pensando—nunca estuve interesada en ti.

— ¿Hay alguien más?

—Anda, Finn, no dejes esperando a tus admiradoras. Seguro que andan buscándote.

—Pero, Quinn...

—No, Finn. Entiéndelo —sentenció empezando a alejarse.

—Cuando esté con Rachel, no vengas llorando a mí —le gritó.

—Sigue soñando, Finn —dijo volteando a verlo—. A Rachel no le interesas, en lo más mínimo.

—Claro que sí.

—Como digas —rio con ironía y ahora sí, se alejo de él.

Nunca antes encontrar a Santana había sido tan difícil. No estaba en sus clases, no se presentó en la cafetería, faltó a la clase que compartían.

— ¿Dónde te has metido, Santana? —se preguntó a sí misma.

Estaba por llegar la hora del Glee club y la latina seguía sin aparecer, tenía que encontrarla antes y saber que era lo que estaba tramando.

—Joanna no entiende —comentó Brittany.

Ella y Rachel iban tomadas de la mano, de camino al Glee club. Antes al verlas juntas, los alumnos que se encontraban cerca las veían raro y hablaban de ellas, ahora veían con envidia a Brittany y hablaban de lo interesante que se había vuelto Rachel Berry. Sin duda, en McKinley todo era popularidad y se manejaba a base de intereses.

Desde que se habían enterado que Rachel era la nueva jugadora de los Titanes, todos la empezaron a encontrar interesante, empezaron a invitarla a un millón de fiestas e incluso se peleaban por ser sus parejas en algunas tareas que dejaban los profesores.

Tal había sido el caso en la clase de Español, media clase se amontono a su alrededor, por eso Santana había corrido con la suerte de poder ser pareja de Brittany. Rachel sólo había elegido a Joanna porque era la única que conocía, o más o menos conocía, dejando a los demás odiándola.

—Noah dice que sí veo que Quinn no actúa rápido, mejor elija a Joanna —le dijo Rachel.

—No le hagas caso a Puck —aconsejó—. Quinn es mejor que Joanna, en muchos sentidos.

—Lo sé —respondió.

Llegaron al salón del coro y aún no había nadie dentro, como siempre. Debido a la impuntualidad del Sr. Schue todos los miembros se daban el lujo de llegar a la hora que quisieran.

—Britt —dijo Rachel sentándose—. Creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto.

—No, Rachie —respondió Brittany viéndola fijamente—. No te desesperes, dijimos que dos semanas. Y apenas han pasado cinco días.

—Es que realmente no sé si todo lo que hemos hecho esté funcionando.

—Claro que esta funcionando. Sanny y Quinnie terminaron con sus novios, se han declarado y nos han besado —explicó—. Van lento, pero han avanzado. Debemos seguir su ritmo y no ser impacientes. ¿Tan mala novia falsa soy? —preguntó.

—No, Britt —exclamó Rachel—. Por supuesto que no, sólo quiero que actúen ya.

—Todo a su tiempo, Rachie —comentó—. Todo a su tiempo.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los miembros del coro, y para sorpresa de todos, Joanna llegó platicando animadamente con Puck. Otra cosa que tomó por sorpresa a todos fue la ausencia de la latina y el hecho de que el Sr. Schue no se presentara.

Quinn fue a su casa, todavía preguntándose dónde se había metido Santana. Era completamente extraño que se ausentara durante todo el día, sobre todo por lo que Puck le había dicho, estaba segurísima que cantaría ese mismo día. Ahora sólo asociaba el hecho que el Sr. Schue haya faltado debido a Santana. ¿Qué era lo que se traía entre manos?

Como siempre su madre estaba afuera, no la culpaba, desde que sus padres se habían divorciado su madre había cambiado y tomado toda la responsabilidad como buena madre, a pesar de todas las veces que Quinn le dijo que ella también podría trabajar y no dejarle toda la responsabilidad a ella.

Al principio, tomó mal la separación, para Quinn su padre era su héroe, una persona en la que confiaba plenamente, por eso mismo se sorprendió al saber que Russell engañaba a Judy con una chica que bien podría ser su hermana.

Ahora, Russell había dejado de ser su padre y su héroe. Ahora era sólo una persona despreciable con el que, por mala suerte, había convivido gran parte de su vida.

Subió a su habitación y marcó a la casa de Santana, cuando la madre de la latina contestó le dijo que aún no llegaba pero que había mandado un mensaje diciendo que ese día llegaría tarde.

Todo era tan confuso, ¿qué estaría haciendo Santana? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué no la incluía en sus planes? Se suponía que estaban juntas en eso, conquistarían a Brittany y Rachel, y las separarían para poder estar con ellas.

Horas después, bajó e hizo la cena. Cuando su madre llegó cenaron y hablaron sobre su día y algunos planes para días posteriores.

Quinn se había sorprendido cuando Santana le dijo que por fin se había confesado ante sus padres, y tuvo esa imperiosa necesidad de sentirse liberada de la misma manera que la latina.

Por eso mismo cuando vio que su madre estaba por levantarse e irse a descansar, agarró todo el valor posible y decidió actuar.

—Mamá —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Crees que...? Mmm, ¿podríamos hablar?

—Claro, hija —Judy se acomodó bien en su asiento, haciéndole saber a Quinn que era ella la que debía hablar.

—Siempre he estado orgullosa de quien soy —empezó a decir—. Siempre he tratado de ser sincera contigo, pero desde hace unos años... por temor, más que nada a Russell, dejé de ser yo misma y cree una pared entre la verdadera Quinn y la Quinn que ustedes querían que fuera...

—Sabes que he cambiado, hija —interrumpió.

—Lo sé, y por eso mismo... —suspiró, confesarse ante su madre nunca había sido tan difícil—yo... yo... yo... este... yo...

—Tranquila, Quinnie —dijo tranquilamente Judy, estirando su brazo y tomando la mano de su hija entre la suya.

—Soy gay —confesó, sintiendo como ese peso que había cargado durante el último año la dejaba libre.

Un silencio algo incómodo invadía la habitación. Judy suspiró y supo que ahora era su turno de hablar.

—Quinnie, hija —apretó la mano de Quinn—. Como dije antes, he cambiado. Te seré sincera, está noticia me ha tomado por sorpresa —explicó—. Pero no por eso te voy a juzgar, eres mi hija y estos últimos años no he estado actuando como la madre que debería ser, me dejé cegar por Russell. Me di cuenta cuando lo dejé y ahora puedo corroborarlo —dijo—, el que tú te hayas guardado esos sentimientos y hayas fingido ser alguien que no eres, hace que me de cuenta de la mala madre que he sido. Los hijos deberían confiar en sus padres, no temerles, nosotros somos una especie de guías en sus vidas y nuestros actos influyen en ustedes. Por lo mismo me alegro que hayas sido sincera —sonrió—. Gracias por confiar en mí, haré todo lo posible por ser un mejor ejemplo para ti, y ahora quiero conocer a la chica que hizo que fueses sincera.

—No hay ninguna chica —dijo Quinn sonrojada.

—Sí hay una chica —dijo con burla—. Se te nota en la mirada, antes pensé que era un chico y no quería que estuvieras así por ese niño, ¿cómo se llama? —preguntó con duda.

— ¿Finn?

—Sí, ese muchacho no es para nada de mi agrado —comentó—. Hablo en serio Quinnie, quiero conocer a mi futura nuera.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó Quinn sonrojándose aún más.

Judy soltó la carcajada, haciendo reír a Quinn también, acabando así con el ambiente tenso que se había formado tras la plática.

—Ven aquí, hija —dijo Judy levantándose de su lugar.

Quinn no lo dudo y fue a cobijarse entre los brazos de su madre. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz, liberada y con valor para seguir por más. Los brazos de su madre le daban la confianza suficiente para seguir, y también se sentía protegida y amada.

—Te quiero mucho, hija —decía Judy abrazándola más fuerte.

—Yo también te quiero mucho —dijo Quinn, dejándose llevar por la calidez de su madre.

Esa noche, Quinn se fue a dormir contenta y renovada.

* * *

Brittany, Puck, Mike, Tina y Rachel estaban en casa de la morena, en una de sus tantas noches de película.

—Creo que es hora de que me busque una pareja —comentó Puck—. Por lo menos para estos casos.

Brittany volteó a verlo, Puck estaba sentado en el sillón de una sola plaza, mientras Mike y Tina estaban en el de dos plazas, y Rachel y ella en el de tres.

—Podrías intentar con Joanna —sugirió Mike—, dudo que se niegue.

—Claro —dijo—, sólo que sería lo mismo porque te aseguro que estaría pegada a Rachel —bromeó—. Imagínate, Rachel en medio y sus chicas al lado. Qué envidia Jew Babe.

—Yo sólo quiero a Quinn a mi lado —comentó Rachel sonriendo ante la imagen.

—Tienes que conseguir pareja —le dijo Brittany—, porque dentro de unas semanas yo estaré con Sanny, Rachie con Quinnie y Mike con Tina. No quiero que estés solo.

—Podría traer una chica al azar cada noche —dijo sonriendo con picardía.

—O podrías sentar cabeza —comentó Mike.

—O podríamos seguir viendo la película —dijo Tina.

—O podría traer dos.

Todos empezaron a reír por el comentario de Puck y decidieron dejar de lado la película y pasar la noche de una manera más divertida.

— ¡A celebrar! —gritó Puck alzando una botella de vodka de durazno.

— ¿Qué celebraremos? —preguntó Tina.

—Que pronto dejaremos de ser "Britchel la pareja más ardiente del año", para ser Brittana y Faberry —dijo Brittany.

Después de aquello surgieron otras celebraciones. Pasó una hora y ya había una botella de vodka tirada en el suelo y varias cervezas vacías en la barra.

Todos estaban algo borrachos, pero sin duda los más afectados eran Brittany y Puck.

Aún así decidieron hacer unas rondas de karaoke, reían por lo mal o lo chistoso que se escuchaba la canción. Puck y Brittany cantaron juntos _Where the wild roses grow_. Ambos reían por la mala adaptación que estaban haciendo.

—Eres el mejor, Puck —dijo Brittany sonriendo—. Todos son increíbles, chicos.

—Tú eres increíble mi pequeño unicornio —dijo Puck, abrazando tiernamente a Brittany.

—Ok, ya es hora de dormir —dijo Rachel.

Costó mucho que Puck y Brittany se durmieran, pero al final con la ayuda de Tina y un poco de Mike, lograron controlarlos y hacerlos dormir.

* * *

Era jueves, el único día de la semana donde los entrenamientos de los Titanes eran uno antes de clases y otro después.

Joanna como ya se le había hecho costumbre, esperaba a Rachel en su casillero después de haberla visto entrenar.

—Hola, Rach —saludó Joanna dándole un muy lento beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Jo —respondió Rachel viendo un pie conocido salir de uno de los muros.

Quinn estaba "escondida" viendo la interacción entre las chicas, obviamente no había notado que uno de sus pies no estaba bien escondido.

Cada dos segundos veía su reloj, esperando.

Joanna empezó a decirle un montón de cosas a Rachel, de las cuales la morena no escuchó nada por estar viendo divertida ese pie.

—Starr —dijo alguien interrumpiendo su plática.

—Dígame, entrenadora —respondió Joanna al ver a su entrenadora junto a ella.

—He recibido varias quejas de tus compañeras por tu irresponsabilidad como capitana —le dijo—. Una queja más y te vas —le advirtió.

Cuando la entrenadora se fue Joanna entendió todo.

—Nunca te metas con Quinn Fabray —murmuró Quinn con una sonrisa mientras de lejos veía a Joanna—. Te lo advertí.

* * *

_¡Hola! Nuevamente pido una disculpa, ahora por actualizar dos días después. Las cosas no salieron como pensaba y tuve que enfocarme en ese experimento. _

_La verdad no sé cuando vaya a ser la próxima actualización, por lo menos hasta el próximo miércoles que ya salgo de vacaciones, así que, si no es en estos días será hasta dentro de una semana._

_La vez pasada olvidé responder la pregunta de un anon: al principio dije que serían máximo 10 capítulos, pero he cambiado de opinión y ahora serán 11 o tal vez 12, no más._

_¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! Fueron lo único bueno de la semana ;)_

_¡Saludos!_


	9. La canción perfecta para ti

**Capítulo 9: La canción perfecta... para ti.**

* * *

Qué cosa era más difícil... ¿fingir un noviazgo o fingir terminar algo que nunca fue? Brittany tenía esa duda. El día que vio a Rachel babeando por su capitana supo que tenía que hacer algo por ella, para ese entonces no eran amigas y aún así sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ayudarla. ¿Se arrepentía? Por supuesto que no, a pesar de todo ella creía que aquella había sido una de sus mejores ideas, claro, después de aquella vez que decidió espiar a Lord Tubbington a través de la cámara que dejó estratégicamente colocada encima de su clóset. Y no sólo ayudó a su ahora amiga, sino que también se ayudo a ella misma, gracias a todo aquello comprendió que en las cosas del amor a veces se hacen tonterías y también se cometen errores. Su primer error fue no ser del todo sincera con Santana, por miedo a no ser correspondida, por inseguridad, y miles de cosas más, sí tan sólo le hubiese dicho a Santana lo que sentía por ella, tal vez, sólo tal vez, las cosas fuesen diferentes. Otro error fue decirle que hacía una hermosa pareja con Sam, cuando en su interior pensaba que no iban para nada, que ella era la pareja perfecta para aquella latina.

Y quizá, ahora podría agregar un error más: el no saber terminar a tiempo su falsa relación con Rachel. Ahora su latina había desaparecido, ¿acaso Santana no estaba dispuesta a luchar por ella? ¿Había ido demasiado lejos con sus planes? ¿Volvería a ella?

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Rachel.

—Santana —dijo sin pensarlo—. Siempre en Santana.

—Britt...

—Tenemos que terminar esto —dijo Brittany—, mañana se cumplen los cinco días.

— ¿Estás segura? —quiso cerciorarse de la decisión tomada.

—Muy segura —respondió mientras contenía un suspiro—. No quiero perder a San.

—No la has perdido —animó a su amiga—, ni la perderás.

—No me arrepiento Rachie, lo que hicimos fue lo mejor y aún así creo que lo mío con Sanny tal vez no era como el destino quería que fuera.

—Lo repito nuevamente... no la has perdido, ni la perderás —dijo Rachel tranquilamente—. Santana sólo quiso tomarse unos días para pensar en todo.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? —preguntó la rubia con algo de incredulidad.

—Supongo que el haber visto a Santana en el parque todos estos días —dijo como si nada.

—Rachie... —se quejó Brittany—eso debiste decírmelo antes —no podía creer que Rachel hubiese omitido tal información—. Pero, espera... —cayó en la cuenta de algo—, yo voy todos los días al parque.

—Santana va al parque norte y tú vas al parque sur —le recordó ese pequeño detalle—. Y entonces... ¿por qué terminamos?

¡Buena pregunta! Pensó Brittany.

* * *

El día que Santana llegó a su casa diciendo que el amor no era para ella, sus padres le dijeron que aún era muy pequeña para asegurar tal cosa y que no había persona en el mundo que no era merecedora de aquel sentimiento, ella sólo asintió y subió a su habitación con el mismo pensamiento cruzando por su cabeza.

No fue hasta que conoció a Brittany, aquella rubia con una personalidad bastante peculiar y una sonrisa de ensueño la había cautivado desde un principio.

Hoy en día, se alegraba de tener otra perspectiva sobre el amor. En ese preciso momento Santana podía asegurar que Brittany era el amor de su vida, quizás la gente pensaría que aún era muy joven para decirlo con tanta seguridad, pero ella sabía que sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, ese sentimiento seguiría ahí.

Otra cosa de la que Santana estaba segura, era de su idiotez, sí, idiotez. ¿Por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que su cobardía había logrado que Brittany se fuera alejando de ella, hasta el grado de cambiarla por Rachel.

Y se lamentaba, lamentaba el haber sido tan tonta al no saber valorar a Brittany.

Dos años atrás, ella misma se sentía la persona más afortunada del planeta; Brittany estaba a su lado, ignorando a todos sus pretendientes, pretendientes que solo la buscaban por su popularidad y no por su belleza, tanto interior como exterior. Entonces, llegó Rachel Berry a la vida de su rubia y le fue robando poco a poco su atención, sus sonrisas, todo.

En cierta forma agradecía mentalmente a Rachel, sin ella no se habría dado cuenta de todos sus errores con respecto a Brittany. De no ser por esa pequeña diva, Santana seguiría siendo esa persona engreída que solo pensaba en ella misma.

Miles de pensamientos más cruzaron su mente, haciendo que en varias ocasiones quisiera golpearse e incluso insultarse por haber sido tan torpe.

El leve sonido de unos pasos acercándose la despabilaron, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y recordó nuevamente las palabras de sus padres, _no hay persona en el mundo que no merezca ser amada._ Muy a pesar de sus errores, sabía que el amor si era para ella.

—Es bueno encontrarte —dijo Quinn acostándose a su lado—, sobre todo después de que no has aparecido por el instituto en estos días.

—Necesitaba pensar —susurró.

El suave sonido de la naturaleza lleno sus sentidos, dándoles tranquilidad, aquella tranquilidad que tanto necesitaban, ese pequeño respiro de alivio que en ese preciso instante les venía muy bien a las dos.

—Las cosas han avanzado agradablemente —dijo Quinn rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había generado—, con Rachel.

Santana no respondió, pero si se alegro internamente por su amiga. Quinn era un caso bastante extraño, siempre pensó que su amiga se dejaba influenciar por el que dirán, sin importar cuan valiente se viera, sabía que en el fondo cualquier comentario negativo hacia su persona le afectaba el doble de lo que afectaría a cualquier otra persona.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que las dos estaban madurando, que por fin estaban entendiendo el verdadero sentido de la vida.

Las dos habían encontrado el amor en la persona menos esperada, las dos sufrían en silencio al no poder estar cerca de esas personas y, las dos estaban luchando por lo que querían. Y entonces lo entendió, Santana entendió que cuando una persona quiere algo tiene que ser perseverante y honesta.

— ¿Sabes? Nuestro plan es una mierda —comentó—. Me refiero a que, en estos días solo hemos estado pensando en nosotras. O por lo menos yo estuve pensando solo en mí, creía que Brittany era la que debía darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de perder si seguía con el enano ese —suspiró pesadamente—. Y recién me doy cuenta de que tan equivocada estaba... —dejó las palabras al aire y contempló el cielo estrellado—siempre pensé que sólo yo era merecedora de cualquier tipo de afecto de Brittany, creía que sólo yo tenía el derecho de ver sus sonrisas y... eso no es cierto —negó con la cabeza—. Me confié, confié en que podría disponer de Brittany siempre que yo quisiera. Pensé que sólo yo podía enamorarme de ella, y ahora está Berry de por medio, y Artie, Rory y un sinfín de personas más que también se han dado cuenta de la gran persona que es Brittany —Quinn miró a su amiga un tanto sorprendida—. Incluso creo que en este momento no merezco a alguien como ella —finalizó cerrando los ojos.

—Si la mereces —dijo Quinn segura de sus palabras—, nadie merece a Brittany más que tú.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, ambas metidas en sus pensamientos.

—Quinn... —susurró Santana.

—Mmmm...

—Me alegra que las cosas entre Berry y tú estén avanzando —dijo con sinceridad.

Quinn se limitó a sonreír. A decir verdad las cosas con Rachel estaban de maravilla, aunque aún estaba cierta voleibolista rondando por ahí.

—Encontré la canción perfecta.

* * *

Si unos meses atrás le hubiesen preguntado a Quinn Fabray cuál era su clase favorita, ella hubiese respondido _Literatura_, sin pararse a pensarlo. Hoy en día, Quinn tenía su respuesta totalmente diferente, no es que Quinn cambiase de preferencias, sino que ahora tenía un gran motivo por el cual _Química_ era su clase favorita, no se trataba del temario, ni del excelente profesor que tenían, no. Ni siquiera era el hecho de que aquella fuese la mejor aula de todo el instituto, todo aquello no importaba cuando a su lado tenía a la morena más hermosa y desesperante que haya conocido: Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry era la única razón para que ella llegara a tiempo a esa clase, esa morena era la razón por la cual Quinn sonreía con tan sólo cruzar la puerta y verla sentada en la mesa de la tercera fila, justo al frente del pizarrón, donde el profesor siempre centraba su atención a la hora de hacer las preguntas, el lugar donde jamás imagino querer sentarse, el lugar que ahora le pertenecía, al lado de _su _Rachel.

Sólo que esta vez Quinn estaba por cruzar aquella puerta e ir al encuentro con esa pequeña diva cuando el escandalo se desató a su espalda, volteó rápidamente y vio a Jacob siguiendo a Rachel y a su secuaz grabando todo lo que este le preguntaba. Todo el alumnado estaba esperando pacientemente la respuesta de la morena, todos con expectación notoria en sus rostros, Quinn caminó hacia la diva y alcanzó a oír algo que estaba casi segura que no había oído bien: _¿A qué se debe el rompimiento de Britchel?_

Esta de más decir que Quinn se paralizó en ese momento, ¿había escuchado bien o acaso estaba soñando? Seguro era que aún seguía dormida, por esa misma razón cerró los ojos y los abrió abruptamente, pero absolutamente nada cambio, sin saber muy bien por qué, caminó en dirección contraria a todo ese alboroto, necesitaba encontrar urgentemente a Santana.

Cinco días ignorando a todos, cinco días yendo al parque a pensar, a replantear su vida, pero sobre todo a relajarse. Iba bajando de su auto cuando vio a Quinn corriendo a toda prisa por el estacionamiento, volteo a todos lados pensando que algo malo había pasado, nada, todo estaba tranquilo, de hecho todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de cuanta tranquilidad había cuando siempre había chicos rondando por ahí, faltando a clases y buscando un lugar para poder fumar sin que nadie les molestase.

— ¡Rubia! —gritó al darse cuenta de que Quinn ya estaba por salir de las instalaciones.

Quinn frenó su carrera al oír la voz de su amiga y empezó a caminar hacia su encuentro, el ceño aún fruncido de Santana la despisto, o quizá ya se había enterado de la noticia y no entendía muy bien el por qué, sinceramente, ni ella entendía del todo lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿A dónde vas con tanta urgencia? —fueron las preguntas de Santana cuando Quinn llegó a su lado.

—Britt. Rachel. Terminaron —dijo sin creerlo aún del todo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la latina, mientras su persona interior bailaba la danza de la victoria ante semejante noticia.

— ¿Cómo? —tanta emoción había dejado sin palabras a Santana.

—No sé con exactitud que fue lo que paso —respondió Quinn—. Sólo sé que haya adentro es todo un caos.

—Y... ¿es sólo un rumor o ya esta confirmado? —preguntó Santana temiendo que se tratase de un estúpido rumor.

Fue en ese momento en el que Quinn se golpeó mentalmente por no haberse quedado para oír la respuesta de Rachel, quizá todo aquello era un rumor y ella emocionándose por nada.

— ¿Y? —preguntó nuevamente—. No me digas que ni siquiera te quedaste a averiguar si era cierto o no.

—Pues... eh... yo...

—Está bien —dijo Santana con una tranquilidad casi irreal—. Vayamos adentro a averiguar la verdad.

Cuando las dos entraron se sorprendieron al ver a todos ahí en el pasillo principal, sobre todo al ver a Rachel y a Brittany tan sonrientes, juntas respondiendo todas las preguntas de Jacob y, lo más sorprendente y lo cual les dio la respuesta que tanto buscaban, no estaban tomadas de la mano.

Aquel simple gesto era algo que cualquier persona lo tomaría como algo normal, pero para ellas, ese gesto era todo, las dos sabían cuanto les gustaba a las Britchel andar de la mano por los pasillos mostrando su amor.

Se acercaron poco a poco al centro de atención, sonriendo al oír a Brittany confirmaba sus sospechas.

—Decidimos seguir como amigas —decía sonriente la rubia—, porque antes de todo fuimos amigas y porque a pesar de todo no quiero perder a Rachie.

Rachel sonrió ante lo dicho por Brittany, en el pasado nunca imagino ser amiga de alguien tan especial e increíble como lo era la rubia, tampoco imagino que ser "novia" de ella la haría tan popular como para que el termino de su relación fuese tan importante para los estudiantes de McKinley High.

Al cabo de unas horas la noticia sobre el fin de la relación Britchel dejó de ser tan sonado, al parecer solo había sido la conmoción de tal noticia, sobre todo para aquellas personas que estaban orgullosas de que una nerd y una cheerio fuesen la pareja del año en el instituto.

También había varios alumnos que estaban felices ante ese fracaso amoroso, cada quien tenía sus razones, que iban desde sus enamoramientos por las Britchel hasta los que aún no abrían sus mentes.

Joanna, por ejemplo, era una de las personas más felices con la noticia, pensando que tal vez su técnica de seducción hacia Rachel al menos había funcionado un poco para que la morena se replanteara su relación con Brittany, aunque su felicidad decayó un poco al recordar que Fabray estaba igual de interesada que ella en esa pequeña diva, sabía que tendría que luchar con uñas y dientes por el amor o si al menos por el más mínimo interés de Rachel, y claro, también sabía que aquello no sería tan fácil, sobre todo porque ella no era tonta, claramente veía como Rachel sonreía al ver a Quinn, como prácticamente la violaba con la mirada, de igual forma, Joanna no se daría por vencida, o por lo menos no tan pronto, porque si Quinn quería a Rachel, ella le daría guerra.

Santana estuvo todo ese tiempo tratando de averiguar porque la relación de su amiga y próxima novia había terminado tan repentinamente, lo que nunca imaginó es que fuese tan difícil saber los motivos, más que nada por nadie en todo el instituto sabía la causa exacta, ni siquiera Jacob Ben Israel, y eso para Santana era algo para ponerse a pensar y la única persona que sabía que le daría la respuesta era la mismísima Brittany, la cosa es que aquella rubia había desaparecido... junto con Rachel.

Por su parte Quinn también había estado con sus averiguaciones, obteniendo el mismo resultado que su amiga latina, absolutamente nada, incluso se había atrevido a ir con nada más y nada menos que con Joanna, quien estaba igual o peor que ella.

Nadie sabía nada, todos los que habían tenido la oportunidad de cruzar palabra, tanto con Brittany como Rachel habían obtenido la misma respuesta: decidimos seguir como amigas.

¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

Para cuando el día terminó nadie sabía absolutamente nada de la ahora ex pareja, simplemente habían desaparecido.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando y la información que daban Rachel y Brittany seguía siendo la misma, incluso para Santana y Quinn.

Por esa misma razón y por respeto a sus amigas, San y Quinn decidieron esperar un poco antes de cantar frente a todo el Glee Club y exponer sus más profundos sentimientos.

Lo más raro de todo era que Rachel y Brittany se habían unido más que cuando eran novias.

Las buenas noticias eran que ahora todo estaba yendo bien para las dos animadoras, día con día fueron acercándose más a _sus_ chicas, quienes estaban más que felices al ver que los sentimientos de éstas seguían siendo los mismos.

—Britt —Santana llegaba al casillero de la rubia—, ¿cómo estás? —tanta formalidad confundía a Brittany—. Bueno, veras... Mi villano favorito 2 esta en carteleras y yo... yo me preguntaba si... como vi que quedaste fascinada con los minions... además es una película animada, como a ti te gustan... yo solo quería saber... si...

—Sanny... —dijo Brittany con ternura al notar los evidentes nervios en Santana.

—Como decía, me preguntaba si... tegustaríairconmigo...averla...

—Me encantaría —respondió emocionada, la cuestión era cómo había entendido aquel trabalenguas de la latina.

—Perfecto —susurró Santana aún nerviosa—. Paso... paso por ti...

—A las 7:00 esta bien —terminó la frase antes de que a Santana le diera un ataque de nervios o algo peor.

Rachel desde su casillero sonreía por la escena que estaba dando Santana, y es que no todos los días se le veía de tal manera, también sonreía porque al parecer todo estaba saliendo bien, incluso para ella, quien había estado avanzando con Quinn, al menos las clases de Química eran buenas aliadas.

Al igual que Britt, esa misma tarde ella tendría su _cita_ con Quinn, aunque más bien era una cita de trabajo, pero cita al fin de cuentas.

Lo único malo, por lo menos en su punto de vista era Joanna. Al principio ella creyó que sólo quería ser su amiga, tal vez un poco ingenuo el asunto. Su teoría cayó justo después de anunciar la ruptura de su falsa relación, al parecer Joanna creyó que era el momento perfecto para mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Sabía que tendría que haberle hecho caso a Puck y Mike.

—Pensando en Quinn, ¿eh? —dijo alguien detrás de ella.

—Extrañamente estaba pensando en Joanna.

— ¿Joanna? —una sonrisa picara adorno el rostro de Puck—. Acaso alguien ha estado pensando en lo que le dije.

— ¡No! —respondió inmediatamente—. Jamás cambiaría a Quinn por Joanna.

—Una lastima —murmuró Puck—. Una verdadera lastima, mira que yo en tu lugar...

—Afortunadamente no estás en mí lugar —dijo Rachel antes de que su amigo le dijera nuevamente con lujo de detalle lo que haría él en su lugar.

Puck sonrió nuevamente, solo que esta vez su sonrisa era más sincera, realmente amaba a su pequeña judía.

—Venga, tenemos entrenamiento —dijo segundos después.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, algunos estudiantes los detenían para desearles suerte debido a que el primer partido de la temporada se jugaba al día siguiente.

—Llegan justo a tiempo —comentó Mike en cuanto los vio.

—Rachel me entretuvo con sus fantasías sobre Joanna —bromeó Puck.

— ¡Oye! —Rachel le dio un leve golpe en el hombro—. Eso no es cierto.

—Tranquila diva —Mike reía ante la actitud infantil de sus amigos—. Ya sabemos que Fabray es la dueña de tus fantasías —dijo pícaramente—, ya sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo esta vez viendo a Mike.

Las risas de los dos chicos inundaron el ambiente, Rachel sólo los veía con un enojo fingido, aquellos dos podrían colmar su paciencia pero aún así los quería como si fueran sus propios hermanos.

El entrenamiento pasó rápidamente entre bromas y regaños por parte de la entrenadora Beiste.

Sorprendentemente para ella, como para el resto del equipo, era una excelente _halfback_, a pesar de lo riesgosa que era su posición había logrado esquivar a todos los jugadores defensivos del otro equipo, logrando salir ilesa y con una felicitación por parte de la entrenadora, solo esperaba que le fuese igual de bien el día del juego.

* * *

6:00 pm en punto y tocaba el timbre de la casa de Quinn, lo que no esperaba era ser recibida por la mismísima Judy Fabray.

—Buenas tardes señora Fabray —saludó respetuosamente—, ¿se encuentra Quinn?

—Claro, pasa querida —Judy se movió para dejar pasar a Rachel quien estaba un poco sorprendida por el termino recibido—. Y puedes llamarme Judy, he dejado de ser la señora Fabray desde hace tiempo —dijo sonriendo.

Rachel sólo asintió y sonrió cálidamente, definitivamente el conocer a Judy no había sido tan malo como ella pensaba.

Judy invitó a Rachel a la sala mientras le hablaba a Quinn. Ya sentada y con un vaso de agua en sus manos, Judy subió por las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hija. Tocó varias veces y pidiendo permiso para entrar entreabrió la puerta encontrándose con una Quinn un tanto histérica metida en su clóset buscando algo adecuado para su cita.

—Quinnie —dijo su madre sonriendo—, me parece que tú cita ya esta aquí.

Quinn salió con un gesto de temor en su rostro, Rachel ya estaba ahí y ella aún no estaba lista.

—Creo que esos jeans —Judy señaló unos jeans que estaban en la esquina del closet—y esa blusa —ahora señalaba una blusa holgada color marfil—quedarías perfecta. Al fin y al cabo solo es una cita de estudio, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó tratando de hacer hablar a Quinn.

Con la indiscreción de Quinn desde que llego a casa y su reacción al saber que su cita de estudio ya había llegado, Judy solo tuvo que sumar dos mas dos y notar que la chica que estaba abajo esperando en su sala era la misma chica de la cual estaba enamorada su hija. Ahora sólo faltaba que Quinn se lo confirmara.

—Efectivamente madre, es sólo una cita de estudio —dijo tratando de sonar un poco normal.

Quinn terminó de ponerse lo que su madre le había recomendado y se miró al espejo, sonrió ante la elección de su madre, era simplemente perfecta para la ocasión. Suspiró aún mirando su reflejo y trato de sacar todos los nervios que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo.

—Estás hermosa, Quinnie —halago Judy.

Quinn se sonrojo, esperaba que Rachel pensara lo mismo.

Madre e hija bajaron, Rachel estaba aún sentada en el lugar que Judy la dejo viendo hacia la nada y con su vaso intacto.

—Hola, Rachel —dijo tímidamente Quinn.

—Ah —Rachel salía de su letargo—. Hola, Quinn.

Judy veía divertida sus acciones, era claro que esas dos se traían algo.

—Bueno chicas, yo las tengo que dejar —anunció—. El deber llama. Te veré más tarde cariño —dijo sonriendo cariñosamente hacia Quinn—, fue un verdadero placer conocerte por fin, Rachel Berry —comentó causando que Quinn se sonrojara—. Y no hagan nada malo —nuevamente el comentario hacia sonrojar tanto a Quinn como a Rachel.

Quinn vio salir a su madre y suspiró de alivio, por ahora no habría comentarios raros de su parte.

Invitó a Rachel a su habitación y empezaron con la tan esperada tarea.

La situación no era tan diferente para una latina nerviosa que se disponía a tocar a la puerta de Brittany. Miró nuevamente la hora, 6:59 pm, si esperaba un poco más podría tocar la puerta justo a las 7:00 pm.

—Santana, cariño, he estado observándote desde hace unos minutos y me he desesperado al ver que no tocas —dijo Susan Pierce al abrir la puerta.

—Lo siento, señora Pierce —se disculpó Santana—. Quería... quería tocar a la hora exacta...

—Anda, pasa —invitó a pasar a la latina—. Brittany esta en la sala esperándote.

El que Brittany estuviese en la sala solo podía significar una cosa: también la había visto parada durante diez minutos fuera de su casa.

La impaciencia de Brittany y el nerviosismo de Santana se encontraron a mitad de camino hacia la sala.

—Sanny —Brittany llegaba a abrazar cálidamente a la latina.

—Hey, Britt —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Será mejor que se vayan chicas, no quiero que lleguen muy tarde —comentó Susan empujándolas hacia la salida.

—No se preocupe señora Pierce, la traeré antes de las 11:00.

Susan las despidió desde la puerta y sonrió al ver que por fin Santana estaba aceptando sus sentimientos por su hija.

Quinn y Rachel habían terminado exitosamente su tarea y en ese momento sólo se veían a los ojos sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir.

—Rach... el —Quinn se encargaba de romper el silencio, con algo de nervios—. Tú sabes bien que tengo sentimientos hacia ti y... con todo esto que paso con Britt...

El silencio las invadió nuevamente, a pesar de la comodidad de este, Quinn tenía la necesidad de romperlo, más que nada para llevar el pequeño plan que había preparado.

—Bueno, tengo algo preparado —dijo tímidamente—, espero que te guste —se acercó a su computadora de escritorio y buscó una pista en especial.

—Antes que nada —comentó Rachel—, quiero que sepas que...

—Por favor no digas nada —Quinn la interrumpió—, espera a ver lo que preparé, por favor.

Rachel asintió acomodándose mejor en la cama de Quinn, de pronto las notas de _Treasure _de _Bruno Mars _empezaron a sonar por toda la habitación.

Quinn empezó a cantar y bailar una coreografía un tanto improvisada que consistía en algunas miraditas a la morena y unos movimientos bastante sensuales, al parecer de Rachel.

Cuando la canción estaba por finalizar, Rachel no aguanto más y se paró frente a Quinn, tomando su mano y mirándola con intensidad.

—También me gustas —dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de la rubia.

Por primera vez en su vida, Quinn se sintió en el cielo, no es que los besos anteriores no fueran buenos, todo lo contrario, lo diferente era que esta vez no tenía el remordimiento por besar a la novia de su amiga, ahora solo besaba a Rachel, la chica de la cual estaba enamorada.

Brittany salía muy animada de la función, y Santana estaba en las nubes desde que Brittany había tomado su mano. Las dos bajaron por las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial y se encontraron con un escenario improvisado justo en medio del primer piso de dicho lugar. Santana guió a Brittany hacia al frente del escenario, donde había un micrófono, una batería, una guitarra, un bajo, un teclado y dos micrófonos más atrás los cuales al parecer pertenecían a los coristas.

—Espera aquí —dijo Santana y dejó a Brittany ahí.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Santana apareciera y empezara a subir al escenario seguida de otras seis personas más.

La gente que pasaba por ahí empezó a pararse a ver que pasaba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Brittany ya estaba rodeada de por lo menos unas cincuenta personas.

—Ésta canción es para ti, Brittany —dijo Santana y enfocó su vista en la rubia—. Quiero que sepas que te amo.

El bajista empezó a tocar seguido de baterista y la voz de Santana se hizo notar después de algunas notas, _Don't Know How _de _Joss Stone_ sonaba de la voz de la latina, haciendo que Brittany aplaudiera emocionada ante tal gesto.

Con forme la canción iba avanzando más gente se reunía a deleitarse con la voz de Santana, haciéndola sentir más segura a cada segundo que pasaba. Simplemente no podía pedir más, tenía al amor de su vida ahí, frente a ella, la gente alrededor dejo de existir.

Al término de la canción, Santana saltó del escenario y besó intensamente a Brittany, mientras cientos de aplausos se oían a lo lejos.

* * *

_¡Hola! Lo sé, no tengo perdón. Lo siento._

_Simplemente tuve muy malos días y no estaba con el ánimo suficiente para escribir y, no quería que eso afectara a la historia. Agradezco que sigan aquí y quiero que sepan que si terminaré el fic, a pesar de que tarde en actualizar._

_¡Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites! _

_Que tengan muy buen fin de semana, y si todo va bien, estaré actualizando el lunes._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
